HateLove
by Jabri
Summary: auf www.hlnwo.de.vu gibts die komplette story und das sequel :Cledism. Cloe zieht in eine neue Stadt, in der sie einen jungen mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren kennenlernt. Doch was denkt sich dieser arrogante Typ eigentlich dabei sie anzurempeln und sich nic
1. First Day At New School

_First Day At New School_

Langsamen Schrittes betrat Cloe das Schulgebäude. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwarten würde. Das war schon das dritte Mal, dass ihre Familie seit ihrer Geburt umgezogen war. Eigentlich hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt die Schule zu schmeißen und auf ihr Abi zu verzichten, denn ihren Realschulabschluss hatte sie ja schon in der Tasche.

Auf dem Schulhof hatte sie sich schon umgesehen und festgestellt, dass ihre Mitschüler typisch waren für die 11te Klasse. Ein paar aufgestylte Tussen, ein paar spastische Hip Hopper, ein paar wenige Grufties und ein paar Technos. „Juhu, das wir ja die reinste Freude hier", dachte sie ironisch, als sie mit einem der letzteren Gruppe Angehörigem zusammenstieß.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" schrie sie der Kerl an.

„Sorry, ich hab Diskman gehört und nicht aufgepasst wo ich hinlaufe." entgegnete Cloe ihm als Entschuldigung.

„Nicht so viel Brintey Spears hören. Außerdem sind Augen auch zum gucken und nicht zum nur zum schminken da." erhielt sie als prompte Antwort. Das wollte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, jedoch bevor sie zurück schnauzen konnte, war der Kerl schon weitergeeilt.

Cloe machte ihren Diskman aus, und versuchte mehr oder weniger ernsthaft den Klassenraum zu finden, als ein Mädchen sie ansprach. „He, suchst du was?"

„Ja, ich suche Raum 12b." stammelte Cloe.

„Oh, da muss ich auch hin. Du bist bestimmt die Neue."

„Das könnte man so sagen, ich heiße Cloe-Lee, aber du kannst Cloe zu mir sagen."

„Hi Cloe, ich bin Ellie. Okay, dann zeig ich dir jetzt mal den Raum. Neben mir ist auch noch ein Platz frei." antwortet das blonde Mädchen.

Cloe war froh, dass Ellie nicht so eine von diesen Tussies zu sein schien, im Gegenteil, eigentlich machte sie sogar einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck. Darum fragte sie ihre neue Bekannte auch: „Was haben wir jetzt zuerst? Ich hab noch keinen Stundenplan."

Ellie grinste sie an und erwiderte „Mathe bei Herr Lenning. Ist ganz in Ordnung."

Es hatte gerade geklingelt, da sah sie wie der Junge von eben den Klassenraum betrat. Er starrte sie kurz an, dann setzte es sich auf seinen Platz.

Jetzt betrat der Lehrer das Zimmer und rief: „Wir haben eine neue Schülerin. Hört gefälligst zu! Also, das ist Cloe. Cloe willst du kurz was zu dir selbst sagen?"

Sie blickte sich um und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Was gibt's da schon interessantes zu erzählen?"

„Na wenn das so ist, dann halt nicht. Aber der Rest könnte sich kurz vorstellen. Sagt alle nacheinander euern Namen."

Nacheinader sagten die Schüler ihren Namen, dann war der Junge, mit dem sie zusammen gestoßen war an der Reihe. „Wir hatten ja schon das Vergnügen. Also ich bin Ved." sagte er mehr als gelangweilt.

In der nächsten Stunde hatte Cloe keine Stunde mit Ellie zusammen, also musste sie sich alleine auf den Weg machen und den Chemieraum suchen als sie sah, dass Ved auch ein Chemiebuch in der Hand hatte. Zweifelnd ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Hi, ähm Ved?"

Er blickte sie herablassend an. „Uh, ich muss ja echt Eindruck auf dich gemacht haben, wenn du sogar schon meinen Namen weist."

Cloe verzog die Augen. „Ja klar, ich bin schwer beeindruckt. Nun eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, wo der Chemieraum ist."

„Chemie fällt aus. Die Lehrerin ist krank. Also hast du ne Freistunde."

„Oh tatsächlich? Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" fragte sie da sie keine Ahnung hatte, womit man hier seine freie Zeit verbrachte.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht mein Problem. Guck dir doch einfach die Schule an, oder so." pampte Ved sie an und wand sich wieder seinen Kumpels zu.

Missmutig stapfte Cloe davon. „Na ja, sehr groß ist diese Schule ja nicht." dachte sie, als sie nach 10 Minuten die Plakate in der Aula begutachtete. Dann fand sie einen Zettel an einer Pinnwand, auf dem „Vertretungsplan" stand. Darauf war zwar erst zu lesen, dass Chemie nicht stattfand, aber man hatte daneben geschrieben, dass doch bitte alle anwesend sein sollten, da es bei einem Vertretungslehrer Aufgaben zu bearbeiten gab. „Mist verdammter." dachte Cloe und stürmte durch die halbe Schule bis sie den Chemieraum endlich gefunden hatte. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür und trat ein. Alle starrten sie an.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte der Lehrer.

„Ich bin neu hier. Meine Name ist Cloe Johnson."

„Schön, aber du bist viel zu spät." sagte er und man konnte sehen, dass er Unpünktlichkeit nicht sehr schätzte.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich hab den Raum nicht gefunden." stammelte Cloe verlegen und alle lachten.

„Okay, dann such dir einen freien Platz." antwortete der Lehrer schon etwas milder gestimmt.

Ein freier Platz? Das war leichter gesagt als getan, überall saß schon jemand. Außer neben Ved. Cloe dachte: „Na super, der kriegt erstmal was zu hören.", dann ließ sie sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl fallen. Er grinste sie sofort von der Seite an „Na, auch schon da?"

„Du gemeiner Mistkerl, du hast extra gesagt, dass Chemie ausfällt." legte sie jetzt richtig los.

„Stimm ja gar nicht, ich hab auch erst gerade erfahren, dass wir Vertretung haben."

„Komisch, dafür sitzt du aber schon erstaunlich lange hier." konnte sie noch sagen, da wurde sie schon von vorne angeschrieen „Cloe und Ved, hört ihr jetzt wohl auf zu quatschen?"

Beschämt sah Cloe nach unten. Das war wirklich ein ganz toller erster Schultag.


	2. The New One

_The New One_

„Sag mal Veddy, habt ihr ne Neue in der Klasse?" wurde Ved von Ram, seinem besten Freund auf dem Nachhauseweg gefragt. „Ja, kann schon sein." murmelte er gelangweilt.

„Und wie ist die so?" wollte Ram interessiert wissen.

„Ach keine Ahnung, ich kenn die doch gar nicht richtig."

„Ach ja? Warum hast du sie dann so mit Chemie verarscht?" fragte er skeptisch.

Ved sah ihn schief an. „Woher weist du denn davon?"

„Ich hab gehört, wie sie das Ellie erzählt hat."

Achselzuckend sagte Ved: „Ist halt blöd gelaufen."

„Also Ellie findet sie nett. Und auf mich macht Cloe auch nen netten Eindruck. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es ein Versehen war. Du wolltest sie provozieren, gucken wie sie reagiert."

„Selbst wenn, na und?", Ved verstand das Problem seines Freundes nicht.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst so doofe Spielchen unterlassen. Nur weil du im Heim wohnst musst du das nicht ständig an anderen auslassen."

„Ram hat ja Recht", dachte Ved, „aber er weiß ja auch nicht, was da wirklich abgeht."

Am nächsten Tag stand Ved vor seinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte was er anziehen sollte. Dann entschied er sich für sein schwarzes Techno-Outfit. Auf dem Weg zur Schule musste er, wie fast jeden Tag, an der Ampel warten. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass die Neue neben ihm stand und ihn musterte. „Oh, wie schick." sagte sie, „wenn willst du den damit beeindrucken?"

„Häh? Na dich ganz bestimmt nicht. Was soll die blöde Frage?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Na ja, im vergleich zu Britney Spears ist das doch schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied." antwortete Cloe ironisch grinsend.

„Ach so, du bist sauer wegen gestern. Aber zu deiner Information, ich habe wenigstens Musikgeschmack."

„Soso, na wenn du meinst. Ich hab's wenigstens nicht nötig mit meiner coolen Technogang durch die Schule zu laufen und anzugeben."

Damit beendete Cloe das Gespräch und lief über die Straße da die Ampel gerade grün geworden war. Ved blieb verunsichert stehen und dachte: „Was war das den? Spinnt die? Normalerweise erlaubt sich so was keine bei mir. Ganz schön krass, aber das kriegt sie schon noch zurück."

Das jemand ihm die Stirn bot war er nämlich nicht gewöhnt, und schon gar nicht von einem Mädchen. Die meisten Girls fanden ihn cool, keine hatte es je gewagt ihn zu kritisieren. Er wusste, wie er andere überzeugen konnte und hatte auch unter den Jungen viele Freunde.


	3. Confrontation

_Confrontation_

„Was erlaubte sich der Kerl eigentlich?" grübelte Cloe wütend auf dem Weg zu ihrem Geographiekurs. „Der hält sich wohl für den coolsten Obermacker."

Im Kursraum angekommen setzte sie sich auf einen freien Platz. Doch nicht einmal eine Minute später setzte sich Ved neben sie. Fragend sah sie ihn an und er sagte genervt: „Was guckst du so blöd? Dies ist schon immer mein Platz gewesen." Daraufhin entgegnete sie ihm: „Das kann er ja auch bleiben." und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Raumes.

Der Unterricht war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, nur das Ved immer seine altklugen Bemerkungen über alles und jeden machen musste, nervte sie. Okay, er hatte ein ziemlich gutes Allgemeinwissen, aber musste er deshalb jede andere Meinung kritisieren? Gott, war sie angepisst von seinem pseudo-politischen Gelaber und die Wörter die er benutze brachten sie fast auf die Palme. Was zum Beispiel war peuplieren? Und sie war nicht die einzige, der sich die Bedeutung dieser Worte verschloss. Also zeigte sie wütend auf und sagte:

„Schön für dich Ved, dass du ein Fremdwörterlexikon verschluckt hast, aber für uns Normalsterbliche ist das leider etwas zu hoch. Würde der Gott Ved sich vielleicht bereit erklären, uns aufzuklären welchen Stuss er da gerade labert?" Zustimmendes Nicken kam von allen Seiten.

Für einen Moment guckte Ved verdattert, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Natürlich werde ich dich aufklären, Cloe. Also peuplieren kommt aus dem französischen."

„Sorry, ich kann nicht gut französisch." antwortete Cloe ehrlich. Bei diesem Satz fingen viele an zu lachen, also beendete sie schnell mit: „Ich kann nicht gut französisch sprechen."

„ Peuple heißt auf Deutsch Volk und deshalb ist peuplieren bevölkern. So was sollte man eigentlich wissen wenn man Geographie wählt." sagte Ved mit überheblicher Stimme, was Cloe noch wütender machte. „Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir einen im Kurs haben, der sein Gehirn mit soviel Scheiße gefüttert hat, dass er zum Denken keinen Platz mehr hat."

„Haha, du bist ja bloß eifersüchtig."

„Schluss jetzt ihr beiden!" griff der Lehrer ein und beendete die Diskussion.  
Als Cloe zu Ved blickte, bemerkte sie sein hämisches Grinsen. „Du bist so ein arrogantes Arschloch." dachte sie. „Du willst Krieg? Na den kannst du haben."

In der Pause kam Ellie zu ihr und gratulierte ihr, sie fand es gut, dass Ved endlich mal jemand die Stirn geboten hatte. In der nächsten Religionsstunde ging die Zankerei im Unterricht weiter. Jedem Wort was Ved sagte, gab Cloe kontra und so ergab es sich, dass sie am Ende der Woche einige überzeugte Ved-Anhänger auf ihre Seite gezogen hatte.


	4. Partytime

_Partytime _

Ellie hatte Cloe gefragt ob sie ihr heute Abend ein paar „coole Clubs" wie sie es ausdrückte, zeigen sollte. Eigentlich machte sich Cloe nicht viel aus so was, aber sie hatte außer Ellie noch keine anderen Freunde gefunden und auch nichts Besseres zu tun. Da konnte sie auch mitgehen, anstatt zu Hause Trübsal zu blasen und ihre alten Freunde zu vermissen. Die wichtigste Disco in diesem Kaff schien anscheinend „Der Bunker" zu sein. Dort trafen sie auf fast die gesamte Stufe. „Na toll, Ved ist auch da." dachte Cloe wenig begeistert. „Er scheint sich jedenfalls großartig zu amüsieren." Dabei warf sie einen Blick auf ihn und sah ihn dicht umschlungen mit einem sehr freizügig gekleideten Mädchen tanzen. „Das ist ja widerlich." Schimpfte sie lautlos vor sich her.

Plötzlich riss Ellie sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Cloe? Sag mal was ist den da so Interessantes? Ah, Veddy! Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Auf die Schlampe? Ähm, ich meine warum sollte ich einen Grund dafür haben. Hallo? Geht's dir nicht gut? Es ist V-E-D! Falls du's nicht mit bekommen hast, wir H-A-S-S-E-N uns!" Mit diesem Worten ging sie zur Bar und holte sich ne Korn-Cola, welche an diesem Abend nicht ihre letzte sein sollte. „Verdammt" grübelte sie, „was ist bloß los mit mir? Was ist wenn Ellie Recht hat? Ich bin ja wohl nicht wirklich eifersüchtig auf son'ne dumme Bitch. Das hieße ja ich müsste was für Ved empfinden und das wird NIE passieren. NIE!"  
Nach 5 Korn-Colas hatte Cloe Ved vergessen und ihre Stimmung war dementsprechend gut. Als dann noch trotz wenig Begeisterung der Anwesenden der Burger-Dance gepielt wurde, tanzte sie dabei ausgelassen auf einem Tisch.

Die Folgen der Nacht waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen, denn am nächsten Morgen wachte sie verdammt verkatert bei Ellie auf.

„Was ist passiert?" stöhnte sie und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Grinsend antwortete Ellie: „Du hast gestern echt für Stimmung gesorgt!"

„Ah, mein Kopf. Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Du hast aufm Tisch den Burger-Dance von DJ Ötzi getanzt."

„Oh nein, wie peinlich. Warum hab ich mich bloß so sinnlos besoffen?" grübelte Cloe.

„Ja, es war schon irgendwie peinlich. Rate mal wer am lautesten gelacht hat."

„Keine Ahnung."

„Na wer wohl? Ved natürlich." meinte Ellie mitleidig.

Bei diesen Worten fing Cloes Herz wie wild an zu klopfen und sie wusste wieder warum sie sich so zugesoffen hatte. Ved war mit diesem Flittchen abgegangen. Dabei sah er gestern so gut und sexy aus, dass er fast verboten gehörte. „Aber wie kann ich für ein so arrogantes Arschloch bloß solche Gefühle entwickeln? Nur weil er einigermaßen gut aussieht? Cloe, du bist so oberflächlich, boah ne, das geht ja gar nicht mehr. Du solltest besser Abstand von ihm halten sonst verliebst du dich noch Hals über Kopf." sagte sie in Gedanken entschlossen zu sich selbst.


	5. Partytime Two

_Partytime Two _

Am nächsten Abend ging Ved wieder in den Bunker. Denn diesmal sollte es so was wie einen offiziellen Stufentreff geben, keine Anderen, außer die Leute der elften Klasse, würden da sein. Gegen elf Uhr trafen auch Cloe und Ellie ein. So konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen extra laut zu Ram zu sage: „Guck mal da ist unsere Burger-Queen." Cloe, die dies hörte wäre am liebsten in den Boden versunken, das konnte man ihr ansehen. „Komisch, eigentlich hätte sie jetzt nen schlagfertigen Spruch losgelassen." wunderte sich Ram.

Ved ignorierte ihn und ging zur Bar um sich ein Bier zu holen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er wie Cloe eng mit Lex tanzte. „Die macht sich doch noch mehr lachhaft.", dachte er und schnappte sich ein Mikro, denn er half dem Stufensprecher die Party zu organisieren.

„So Leute! Darf ich euch mal kurz unterbrechen? Cloe und Lex? Wenn ihr auch so freundlich wärt? Okay, da sich viele von euch diese lustigen albernen Party-Spielchen aus der Grundschule gewünscht haben, spielen wir zuerst Fesseltanz. Ich lose gleich aus, wer mit wem tanzen muss und diese Paare werden dann aneinander gekettet. Dann machen wir zunächst das Spiel mit dem Luftballon, den das Paar nicht mit den Händen berühren darf, sondern nur mit den Köpfen zwischen sich klemmt. War das jetzt zu viel Info auf einmal, oder hab ihr wenigstens noch eine nicht besoffene Synapsen? Gut, dann zieh ich jetzt das erste Pärchen. „

Gespanntes Warten ging durch den Raum.

„Also, tata, unser erstes Paar sind Ram und…………..Ebonyyyyyy! Glückwunsch!"

So ging das eine Weile weiter bis er zu seinem eigenen Zettel kam.

„So meine Wenigkeit macht mit,…die Spannung steigt…Cloeeee! Na Cloe, wir werden uns wohl gut verstehen, was?"

Schnell ging er auf sie zu und legte ihr das Band um die Hand und machte einen doppelten Knoten: „So, du entkommst mir nicht mehr."

„Ganz toll." antwortete Cloe gequält. Doch sie wurde schon von Ved mitgezogen, auf die Tanzfläche. Er gab sich sichtlich Mühe den Ballon nicht fallen zulassen, schließlich wurden die beiden zweiter.

„Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?" schnaufte Ved atemlos.

„Na ja, ganz okay." entgegnete Cloe mit wenig Begeisterung.

„Kommst du kurz mit? Ich will was trinken, und ohne dich geht das schlecht." Dabei deutete er auf das Band. „Du bist jetzt für immer an mich gebunden." meinte er und grinste sie an.

„Scheiße ich muss aufs Klo! Was nun?" war das einzige was sie dazu zusagen hatte.

„Ich komm mit und wir stecken das Band durch die Tür."

Schon folgte er ihrem zügigen Tempo. Vor der Tür wartete er brav wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte. Da die Musik hier leiser war, und ihn niemand ablenkte konnte er kurz über den Abend nachdenken: „Das ist schon komisch, dass ausgerechnet Cloe und ich zusammen machen müssen. Heute sieht sie echt süß aus. Irgendwie finde ich sie interessant, obschon sie so eine kratzbürstige Zicke ist. Wahrscheinlich kann sie ganz nett sein, warum bloß nicht zu mir?" Plötzlich wurde er von Cloe aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Veddy? Träumst du? Das nächste Spiel hat begonnen. Los!"

„Worum geht's dabei?" fragte er Ram.

„Das Pärchen welches beim Tanzen am weitesten geht, hat gewonnen."

Verächtlich sah Cloe zu ihrem „Partner". „Toll, das können wir uns gleich sparen, da gewinnen Ram und Ebony sowieso."

Aber Ved hatte sie schon auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und seine Arme um sie gelegt. „Sie richt echt gut.", dachte er und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dabei warf er einen Blick nach rechts wo Ebony und Ram schon beim Zungenkuss angekommen waren. Langsam bewegte er seine Lippen nun auf Cloes zu. Zunächst schien sie seinen Kuss zu erwidern, doch als er vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge in sie eindringen wollte schubste sie ihn grob weg und schrie: „Sag mal spinnst du? Er würde die Hölle zufrieren, als das ich DICH küsse." Im selben Moment verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige und lief weg.

Verdutzt blieb er stehen und hielt sich die Wange. Nachdem alle kurze Zeit perplex geguckt hatten setzte die Musik wieder ein und Ved schlenderte immer noch fassungslos zur Bar um sich zuzuschütten. Kurze Zeit später kam Ram zu ihm und fragte: „Oha, was hast'n mit Cloe gemacht?"

„Gar nix. Was weiß ich was diese olle Bitch wieder hatte, das gehörte doch alles zum Spiel."

In Wirklichkeit war er sehr verletzt über Cloes Zurückweißung. Es gab nur wenige Mädchen, die ihn nicht wollten, und die nicht, von denen wollte er meist auch nichts. Aber es war nicht nur sein verletzter männlicher Stolz, nein auch die verachtende Art mit der sie ihn angesehen hatte und die Ohrfeige. Schließlich bekam er im Heim schon genug Prügel, da musste er nicht unbedingt noch von einem Mädchen geschlagen werden.


	6. Sleeping

_Sleeping _

Cloe stürmte nach Draußen, ohne an ihre Jacke oder sonstiges zu denken. Der Abend war in der totalen Katastrophe geendet. Zuerst hatte sie mit Lex getanzt, eigentlich nur um nicht an Ved denken zu müssen, das ging ja noch, aber das schlimmste war, als er ihren Namen ausgerufen hatte. Von hundertfünfzig Leuten mussten ausgerechnet sie beiden zusammen tanzen. Wäre sie bloß sofort gegangen. Die coole und lässige Art mit der er auf sie zugekommen war, hatte sie jedoch wahnsinnig gemacht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort gekreuzigt, doch gleichzeitig genoss sie seine Nähe beim Tanzen. Sie wäre fast durchgedreht ihn so zu spüren und dann musste sie der Idiot auch noch küssen. Damit hatte er ihre Gefühle noch mehr bestätigt, in seinen grau-blauen Augen hatte sie sich einen Moment lang verloren. Jedoch konnte sie es nicht zulassen, dass er sie weiter küsste, weil sie genau wusste, dass es nur ein Spiel war, und er nichts für sie empfand.  
Zu Hause angekommen legte sie sich in Bett, aber schlafen konnte sie nicht. Deshalb entschied sie sich um sechs Uhr wieder aufzustehen um ihre Jacke zu holen. Gleichzeitig hoffte sie, dass die anderen schon weg waren.

„Zu früh gefreut." grummelte Cloe, als ihr Ram entgegenkam. „Hey Cloe!"

„Hi Ram! Hast du irgendwo meine Jacke gesehen?"

„Ja hier bitte. Ich hab sie bei Seite genommen, damit sie nicht wegkommt."

Erleichtert nahm Cloe sie entgegen. „Danke. Du, war mein Abgang sehr peinlich?"

Ram grinste. „Na ja, ehr schmerzvoll für Ved."

„Oh Gott, hab ich so feste zugeschlagen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ne, keine Panik."

„Wo ist er denn? Ich würde mich gerne entschuldigen."

„Ich glaub, er pennt irgendwo im Garten auf ner Bank. Hat sich nach deinem Auftritt noch ganzschön die Kante gegeben."

Cloe ging sofort los um ihn zu suchen. Auf einer alten Bank fand sie ihn zusammengerollt schlafend. Er hatte oben nur sein dünnes T-Shirt an, so deckte sie ihn mit ihrer Jacke zu und dachte: „Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft."


	7. Awakening

_Awakening_

„Ved?" dröhnte Rams Stimme in seinem Kopf. Langsam rappelte Ved sich auf und begutachtete seine „Decke": „Sehr witzig. Hast du mich mit Cloes Jacke zu gedeckt? Das ist nicht komisch." Ram verteidigte sich postwendend. „Ne, ich hab Cloe die Jacke zurückgegeben, sie muss dich selbst damit zugedeckt haben."

„Ach ja?" zweifelnd sah Ved ihn an.

„Sie wollte sich sogar bei dir entschuldigen."

„Warum musste auch ausgerechnet ich das Pech haben mit dieser dummen Pute zu tanzen?"

Mit einem deutlich schlechten Gewissen blickte Ram zu Boden. „Sorry, das war wohl er meine Schuld, ich hab die Zettel gefakt."

„Du hast was?" Entrüstung machte sich in Ved Stimme breit.

„Ich dachte wohl du willst was von ihr. Ist dem denn nicht so?"

„Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Wir hassen uns, falls du dich erinnern kannst." Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sein Freund sich dabei gedacht hatte.

„Und wieso wirst du dann rot wenn du mit einem Mädchen tanzen musst, was du, wie du behauptest, total hasst?"

„Ich bin nicht rot geworden, das war die Hitze. Nun, auch egal, vielleicht sollte ich ihr die Jacke lieber zurückbringen.", antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Ja, tu das.", schmunzelte Ram und sah seinem Kumpel grinsend nach.

Vor Cloes Haus zögerte Ved, dann rang er sich doch dazu durch zu klingeln. Eine verdutzte Cloe machte auf. „Du hier?"

„Bitte nicht wieder schlagen. Ich bring dir nur deine Jacke." grinste er frech.

„Danke. Veddy, es tut mir leid, ich bin wohl etwas durchgedreht gestern Abend. Lag wohl am Alk oder so."

Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Du hast doch gar nix getrunken."

„Dann lag's halt an was anderem. Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für eine doofe Zicke…"

„Für ne Zicke hab ich dich schon vorher gehalten, jetzt halt ich dich für ne brutale Zicke."

„Danke. Aber mal ernsthaft, wir sollten uns was überlegen, damit so was nicht noch mal passiert…"

Endlich waren sich beide Mal einer Meinung. „Am besten ich komm dir nie wieder so nahe, dann hast du auch keinen Grund mehr mich zu schlagen. Abgemacht? …Tut mir übrigens leid wegen dem Kuss, ich hätte merken müssen, dass du es nicht wolltest. Aber es war wirklich nur als Spiel gedacht."

„Ist nicht alles zwischen uns eine Art Spiel? Du wolltest bloß wissen wie weit du gehen kannst. Es wäre wirklich besser wenn wir uns die nächste Zeit lang aus dem Weg gehen. Ciao." meinte Cloe und drehte sich schnell um.

Daraufhin wand Ved sich auch zum gehen und schlenderte gedankenverloren die Straße entlang. Dabei grübelte er: „Na toll, dass hab ich ja prima hinbekommen. Ich wäre doch am liebsten die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe. Jetzt wo ich mir klar geworden bin über meine Gefühle, ist es zu spät. Sogar Ram hat es schon gemerkt. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"

* * *

mir ist mal aufgefallen wie kurz die ersten kapitel sind, ich kann aber versprechen das die weiter fortgeschrittenen auf jedenfall länger sind.


	8. Serendipity

_Serendipity _

Schlecht gelaunt ging Cloe am nächsten Tag zur Schule. Sie wollte Ved so schnell wie möglich vergessen, jedoch war sie sich sehr sicher, dass dies schwerer werden würde, als sie erst angenommen hatte. Zum Glück hatten sie nicht so viele Fächer mit ihm zusammen, denn immer wenn er in ihrer Nähe war ging ihre Konzentration auf den Nullpunkt zu. „Nur wegen dem Kerl krieg ich noch ne vier in Geo", dachte sie frustriert und nahm sich nun wirklich vor im Unterricht mitzuarbeiten. So verlief die langweilige Stunde und der restliche Tag ziemlich schnell. Immer wenn Ved zu nahe war, wechselte sie ihren Platz und stellte sich in einiger Distanz zu ihm hin und hielt auch sonst genügend Abstand.

Aber schon am nächsten Tag wurde ihre Disziplin stark auf die Probe gestellt. Sie stand gerade vorm Physikraum, als sie Ved die Treppe hoch schlurfen sah. Leider stellte er sich nicht wie sonst immer mit dem größt möglichen Abstand zu ihr, sondern genau zwischen sie und Ram. Auf der anderen Seite neben Cloe schubsten sich die kleinen Fünfer gegenseitig durch die Luft, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis einer gegen Cloe knallte, welche sofort weiter gegen Ved flog, der sich auch nicht gerade als standhaft erwies.

Als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte bemerkte sie, dass sie regelrecht auf ihm lag und ihm direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. Leicht irritiert und verwundert sah er sie an. „Scheiße ich schmelz gleich dahin" dachte sie. „Reiß dich zusammen und sag was. Los!" Also kam stotternd aus ihrem Mund: „Ähm sorry, die, die Blagen…Veddy bist du okay?" Ved schien sich auch wieder gefangen zu haben und antwortete besorgt: „Ja, aber du blutetest an der Lippe."

„Oh mist. Ich bin wohl blöde auf mein Piercing gefallen."

Augenblicklich steckte er seine Hand aus um das Blut abzuwischen, doch Cloe kam ihm zu vor. „Geht schon. Fass mich ja nicht an. Erinnere dich an unsere Abmachung."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie erst ins Mädchenklo, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und dann nach Hause. Sie konnte Veds Nähe nicht länger ertragen. Warum von allen Jungen auf der Welt mit denen man zusammenstoßen konnte, warum musste es ausgerechnet er sein? Es war wie ein Fluch zwischen den beiden. Auch wenn Cloe nachmittags in der Stadt abhing, Ved traf sie fast immer. Zwar starte sie dann auf den Boden, aber selbst das genügte schon, um sie total aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Der nächste Tag verlief bis zur dritten Stunde recht unspektakulär für Cloe. Jedoch hatte sie dann eine Freistunde, die sie meist alleine verbrachte, weil ihre Freunde zu der Zeit Unterricht hatten. Deshalb lief sie zielstrebig auf den Stufenraum zu und…. Und wer saß da ganz unschuldig? Ved mit Ram. Sie grüßten mit einem flüchtigen „Hi" und redeten dann weiter. Irgendwie hatte Cloe in Veds Nähe das Gefühl etwas besonders kluges sagen zu müssen, oder einfach IRGENDWAS zu sagen, aber meist fiel ihr nicht gescheites ein. So kramte sie die Zeitung raus, welche sie zuvor am Kiosk gekauft hatte. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr das lesen aber zu langweilig und sie beschloss ihren Philosophie-Aufsatz zu schreiben. „Serendipity" wählte sie als Überschrift. Plötzlich hörte sie wie Ved fragte: „Cloe? Was ist das?"

„Was ist was?"

„Na das Wort da. Sere, Seren…"

Cloe sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Zu Deutsch: Serendipität!"

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte Ved verwundert, dass es ein Wort gab, das er nicht kannte.

„Uh, es gibt ein Wort von dem du nicht die Bedeutung weißt?"

„Ich weiß von euch Pappnasen hier zwar am meisten, aber allwissend bin ich auch nicht. Noch nicht." konterte er.

„Haha, wie witzig. Na ja, es bezeichnet das Phänomen, wenn man etwas findet wonach man nicht gesucht hat. Du gehst zum Beispiel in einen Plattenladen um diese ganz bestimmte CD zu finden, und nachher verlässt du trotzdem mit fünf anderen CDs den Laden, die du eigentlich gar nicht gesucht hast."

„Äh ja. Gut zu wissen. Ich muss auch noch Philo-Hausaufgaben machen. Ram, sag mir mal nen Thema. Welches ist egal. Es muss nur irgendwas mit dem Leben eines Menschen zu tun haben."

Während er mit Ram weiterredete dachte Cloe: „Ich hab auch das gefunden, was ich nicht gesucht haben. Ich wollte mich in einen liebevollen, verständnisvollen, normalen Jungen verlieben, was passiert? Ich finde das arroganteste Arschloch und verknall mich in ihn."

Dann hörte sie weiter dem Gespräch zu.

Plötzlich rief Ram begeistert: „Ich hab nen Thema. Gibt es jemals die Richtige für dich? Findet wirklich jeder Topf seinen Deckel? Wenn du das nen bisschen philosophisch ausschmückst klappt das schon, das ist ja auch sonst deine Stärke so daher zu schwafeln." Grinste er.

„Danke fürs Kompliment. Aber die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Ich frag mich auch ob ich jemals die Richtige finden werde.", feixte Ved.

In diesem Moment hätte Cloe um ein Haar aufgeschrieen: „Hallo! Hier! ICH bin die RICHTIGE für dich."

Da bemerkte sie wie Ved sie ansah und er meinte: „Oder was ist wenn ich die Richtige schon gefunden haben, aber sie mich nicht will?"


	9. Poetry

_Poetry _

Nachdem Cloe gegangen war bemerkte Ved, dass sie ihren Collegeblock liegen gelassen hatte. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und stieß auf eine Art Gedicht- und Sprüchesammlung. Das erste Gedicht fiel ihm sofort ins Auge:

I HATE TO LOVE YOU / I LOVE TO HATE YOU

I hate your smile,  
Cause it makes me so weak  
I hate that you're trying to tease me  
And make me feel that we never be  
I hate to be around you  
I know that much  
I hate your hands  
Cause I want them to touch

I hate your lips  
Cause I want them to kiss  
I hate to look into your eyes  
Cause you're different from other guys  
I hate to be with you  
And how we got this far away  
I hate your arms  
Cause I want them to hold me all day

I hate your feet  
Cause they walk all over me  
I hate the way you hurt my feeling  
When my soul just starts healing  
You make me so blue  
The biggest mistake I do  
I fall in love with you

I hate to kiss you  
And feel your touch  
Cause I need it that much  
I hate your charm  
Cause I can't resist it  
Can only miss it  
And I hate what I love

I hate your looks  
Cause your beauty is temptation  
I'm so feed up with our situation  
I hate your voice  
To feel the vibration  
Cause I long to hear it all day  
Even in my head when you're away  
And I love what I hate

I hate the way you tore my heart in two  
Now I have to find someone brand-new

And I hate the way I know I love you  
And that your feelings will never be true  
Please can you give me some space to rescue?  
Cause now my heart needs time to heal  
And my soul needs time to feel  
Can't you cure the tears I bleed inside?  
Trapped in the middle of giving up my life  
I'm already giving you the knife  
After all the hurt you put me through  
My pride your knife had also pursue  
I hate to love you  
And all you are  
I hate you  
Because you made me love you this way  
So that I want you all night to stay  
But most of all I hate the way I know I can't really hate you at all  
Just love the way I hate you this far

Ved war beeindruckt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Cloe so gut schreiben könnte. Natürlich fragte er sich auch, wer wohl mit dem Gedicht gemeint war: „Es muss jemand sein, für den sie sehr viel empfindet." Dann blätterte er weiter und stieß auf die Weißheit: „Love that we cannot have is often the one, that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest."

„Wie recht sie hat", dachte er traurig.

Am darauf folgenden Tag beauftragte er Ram damit Cloe den Block zurückzugeben, da er befürchtete, dass es ihr peinlich sein könnte, wenn er dies gelesen hatte. Jedoch beschloss er, einen mutigen Vorschlag zu machen. In der nächsten Stunde zeigte er auf und wurde sofort drangenommen: „Ja Ved? Was gibt es denn?" fragte der Lehrer.

„Es geht um folgendes, könnten wir nicht eine Poesie AG gründen?" Schallendes Gelächter kam ihm entgegen. Doch er wollte unbedingt mehr von Cloes Gedichten lesen, also antwortete er tapfer: „Na ja, wir könnten Gedichte schreiben und sie einander vorlesen…in Englisch und Deutsch, dass wäre ganz egal…"

Darauf hin rief Ram sofort entrüstet: „Spinnst du? Wer macht das den freiwillig? Das ist doch lachhaft."

Plötzlich zeigte Cloe auf und Ved dachte: „Oh Gott, sie weiß bestimmt jetzt, dass ich ihr Gedicht gelesen habe und wird schrecklich wütend auf mich sein." Zur allgemeinen Überraschung sagte sie aber: „Ich finde das ist eine wirklich gute Idee."

Alle starrten sie fassungslos an, bis Ellie das Schweigen brach: „CLOE? WAS IST LOS MIT DIR?"

„Wieso?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du und Ved, ihr seit euch zum aller ersten Mal einer Meinung."

„Ich hab Veds Vorschlag nur zugestimmt, weil er gut ist. Ihr tut gerade so, als hätte ich ihm damit eine Liebeserklärung gemacht." meinte Cloe als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Ellie sah sie zweifelnd an. „Es ist nur so, Cloe, ihr seit euch sonst wirklich nie einer Meinung, selbst wenn die des anderen gut ist."


	10. Standing On A Bridge

_Standing On A Bridge _

„Schreibblockade" dachte Cloe während sie auf einer alten Brücke stand und gedankenverloren ins leise vor sich hin plätschernde Wasser starte. Die Poetry-AG hatte heute zum ersten Mal stattgefunden und Cloe hatte sich ziemlich bescheuert gefühlt, da sie nicht glaubte je mit einem von Veds Gedichten mithalten zu können. Was sie nicht wusste, war dass Ved die Gedichte nicht selber geschrieben hatte, sondern sich irgendwo im Internet ausgedruckt hatte. Denn es war einfach nicht seine Arte seine Gefühle zu zeigen, es war ihm sogar fast unmöglich. Aber er wollte mehr von Cloe wissen, also hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit. Umso größer war seine Enttäuschung, als Cloe meinte sie habe selber kein Gedicht mitgebracht, da er doch wusste wie talentiert sie war, warum traute sie sich nicht dies zu zeigen? Nach der Stunde ging er auf sie zu und fragte sie, wo sie den ihr Gedicht gelassen hatte, da sie ja so begeistert von seinem Vorschlag gewesen war, diese AG zur gründen. Die einzige leise Antwort die erhielt war „Schreibblockade", dann wand sie ihm den Rücken zu und war verschwunden.

Cloes Blick verfolgte einen dahin treibenden Ast, wobei sie weiter grübelte: „Und wer ist schuld an der Blockade? Er selbst natürlich. Ich hab angst, dass er meine Gedichte lächerlich findet, oder er herausfindet, dass er gemeint ist, wenn es um Liebe geht." Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da stand wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht Ved neben ihr. „Hey, du siehst traurig aus." sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie konnte ihre Aufregung kaum unterdrücken, antwortete dann aber patzig: „Ach ja, ist das so?"

„Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Guck dich doch an."

„Danke, das muntert mich echt auf." murmelte sie ironisch, grübelte aber gleichzeitig: „So was fällt ihm auf? Er ist doch feinfühliger als ich dachte."

„He, sonst ist dein Lächeln wirklich bezaubern." dabei grinste er sie so lieb an, dass sie auch lachen musste.

„Warum bist du den so deprimiert?" fragte er weiter.

„Ach, ich vermisse meine alten Freunde."

„Warum bist du dann eigentlich in unsere Stadt gezogen?"

„Weil meine Eltern sich getrennt haben und meine Mutter hier nen neuen Job gefunden hat."

„Das tut mir leid. Wie waren den deine Freunde so?" wollte er scheinbar wirklich interessiert wissen.

„Nun, ich bin schon drei Mal in meinem Leben umgezogen, früher wegen meinem Vater, aber diesmal hatte ich echt die besten Freunde gefunden, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Außerdem hab ich da auch meinen Freund K.C. kennen gelernt."

„Bist du noch mit ihm zusammen?" fragte Ved, wobei er einen Moment den Atem anhielt so gespannt war er auf die Antwort.

„Nein, vor meiner Abreise haben wir uns getrennt, um es nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Die Entfernung ist einfach zu groß. Ich würde ihn sonst noch mehr vermissen. Trotzdem mailen wir uns noch oft. Aber was erzähl ich dir das? So was kennst du bestimmt nicht."

„Wieso?"

Schulterzuckend sagte sie: „Na du und dein perfektes Leben."

„Mein Leben soll perfekt sein?" Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie darauf kam.  
„Ja, guck dich doch an, du bist gut in der Schule, verdammt gut, hast tolle Freunde und eine ganze Mannschaft von Groupies die dich anbeten."

„Wenn du meinst." antwortete er zweifelnd. Dann schnappte er Cloe den Zettel weg, an dem sie die ganze Zeit herumfummelte. „Neues Gedicht?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich lesen?"

„Wenn du willst."

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you

Nachdem er mit lesen fertig war, er hatte Cloe nicht ausgelacht, was sie doch sehr wunderte, fragte er: „Oh? Der große Unbekannte?"

„Was meinst du damit?" Erkundigte sie sich etwas perplex.

„Das Gefühl beschreibst du doch. Ich meine, du weißt nicht wer jemand genau ist, im Grunde genommen kennst du ihn gar nicht, trotzdem weißt du, dass ihr beide füreinander geschaffen seid."

„Mhnn, so könnte man es auch interpretieren." Sie war überrascht, dass er sich so viele Gedanken machte über das was sie schrieb.

„Komisch, dass ich der jenige bin, der dich jetzt hier auf der Brücke findet, oder?" meinte Ved und grinste sie an. Cloe war sich nicht sicher was das bedeuten sollte also sagte sie, dass sie nach Hause müsse und er begleitete sie noch ein Stück.

* * *

Lyrics by Avril Lavigne 


	11. I Bet You Will

_I Bet You Will_

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule hatte der ganze Geo-Kurs ne Freistunde, weil der Lehrer krank war. Ziemlich gelangweilt hingen alle herum, bis einer den Vorschlag machte zum Spaß ein paar Wetten zu machen. Dies war auch ganz lustig, wie Cloe fand, bis…, bis Lex sagte: „Cloe, wetten wir, du schaffst es nicht, eine nettes Wort über Ved zu sagen?"

Cloe schnauzte zurück. „Du spinnst wohl."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Als wenn das nicht offensichtlich wäre." dachte sie. „Das ist die bekloppteste Wette die ich jemals gehört hab."  
„Wenn sie so bekloppt ist, warum machst du's dann nicht einfach?" maulte Lex.

„Weil, weil… mir nix Nettes zu Ved einfällt."

„Und wenn der Einsatz stimmt? 2 €!"

„Es geht hier schließlich um meine Ehre.5 €!", forderte sie und lächelte schwach.

„Na gut, 5 €!"

„Ähhhm, also…"

„Cloe, wir waaaarten…"

Sie zögerte. „Ja ja, ist gar nicht so einfach was Nettes zu finden."

Ved sah sie zweifelnd an. „Oh, brich dir bloß keinen Zacken aus der Krone."

Cloe konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht verletzen. „Ah, ich hab was. Also Ved, deine Idee mit der Poetry-AG war… akzeptabel…"

„War was? Deutlicher."

„A-k-z-e-p-t-a-b-e-l…"

„Das reicht nicht. Mehr!"

„Okay, der Vorschlag war ganz gut. So zufrieden? Und nun gib mir die Kohle!" damit riss sie Lex den Schein aus der Hand.

* * *

okay, der teil ist wirklich übelst kurz, aber der nächste wird der längste bis jetzt (glaub ich zumindest) und da kommen die beiden sich auch endlich etwas näher...


	12. Fateful Night

_Fateful Night_

„Scheiß", dachte Cloe, als sie gehetzt ihre Sportsachen zusammensuchte. „Schon wieder viel zu spät." Fluchtartig stürzte sie aus dem Haus, und fuhr in Richtung Schule. Kurz vor der Einfahrt wurde sie von einem roten Golf überholt, auf dessen Beifahrersitz kein geringerer als Ved saß. „Er? Mist verdammter Dreck, das darf ja wohl nicht war sein."

So wie es aussah war Ved auch auf dem Weg zur Schule. In dieser dummen Schule man hatte immer die Möglichkeit gehabt den Sportkurs zu wechseln. Jetzt würde er vielleicht für immer, oder wenigstens dieses ganze lange Halbjahr mit ihr gemeinsam Sport haben. Letzteres kam für sie sogar der Ewigkeit schon verdammt nahe. Dabei war es ihr so gut gelungen ihm die ganze letzte Woche lang aus dem Weg zu gehen. Frustriert stapfte sie hinter ihm in Aula, wo die Anderen schon auf sie warteten.

Dann kam schon ihr Sportlehrer, den sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, da er wie ein Drill-Instructor und sie nicht besonders sportlich war. Leider schien Herr Bommels das nicht als Ausrede um sich vorm Unterricht zu drücken zu sehen. Zum Aufwärmen schickte er die Schüler erst mal sechs Runden um die Schule und weiter durch die Turnhalle.

Danach ging es mit Basketballtraining weiter. Als nächste Übung sollten sie sich zu zweit zusammentun und im Takt dribbeln und dabei hüpfen. Ellie und Cloe fiel das ganze ziemlich schwer, aber auch Ved und Ram hatten ihre Probleme. Deshalb sagte Herr Bommels: „Tauscht mal die Partner, Ved und Cloe sind nicht sonderlich groß und machen deshalb kleinere Hüpfer. Folglich passen sie besser zu einander."

„Es ist zum an die Haare raufen", dachte Cloe missmutig und gab sich extra besonders wenig Mühe, bis Ved genervt rief: „Stopp, so wird das nichts. Ich nehme jetzt deine Hand, dann kann ich fühlen wenn du abspringst und wir kommen besser in den gleichen Takt." Cloe sah ihn skeptisch an doch dies schien nach den ersten Metern wirklich zu funktionieren. Dennoch war sie froh, als die Übung zu Ende war und sie seine Hand endlich loslassen konnte. Vor Aufregung war ihre nämlich schweißnass geworden.

Den Rest der Stunde musste sie sich bemühen nicht ständig auf Veds sehr gut gebauten Arsch zu starren. Zum Glück brüllte Bommels Stimme bald durch die ganze Turnhalle: „Geht euch jetzt umziehen und beeilt euch. Ich muss heute schnell weg, und wer noch da ist, wird mit eingeschlossen."

Erschöpft machten sich die Mädchen auf in die Umkleidekabine, wo sie sich in Windeseile umzogen. Alle bis auf Cloe, denn die Schnürsenkel ihres Turnschuhs hatten sich total verknote. „Cloe, wir gehen dann schon mal", rief Ellie ihr beim Verlassen der Kabine zu. „Toll dass ihr auf mich wartet", antwortete Cloe ihr beleidigt und stürzte einbeinig hinter den Anderen her. „Nein scheiße, mein T-Shirt liegt noch da", stellte sie fest, als sie schon fast den Ausgang erreicht hatte. Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt und lief zurück in das Gebäude.

Sie ging gerade die Stufen zum Ausgang hinaus, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ved war noch in der Jungenumkleidekabine gewesen und ging jetzt ebenfalls in Richtung Ausgang. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von ihm, also versuchte sie die Tür aufzureißen, und knallte voll dagegen. Noch ganz benommen stammelte sie: „So ein M-Mist. Die Tür ist zu." Ved verdrehte die Augen und machte sich dann ebenso an der Tür zu schaffen. „Ja, du hast Recht."

„Und jetzt? Wir sind eingeschlossen. Haha, sehr witzig Herr Bommels. Sie können jetzt rauskommen, und vor allem wieder aufschließen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. Wir sitzen hier wirklich fest." kam Veds leicht ironische Antwort. „Du vielleicht, aber ich nicht." schnauzte Cloe ihm entgegen und schritt wütend zurück in die Turnhalle, wo sie sie sich eine Stange mit schwerem Eisenfuß holte, die normalerweise als Begrenzung für Spielfelder diente.

„So, ich schlag jetzt ganz einfach die Scheibe der Tür ein, und geh dann zum Hausmeister und erklär ihm die Situation."

Dann hob sie die Stange hoch, doch Ved konnte sie im letzten Moment am Arm festhalten. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Das ist schließlich kein Notfall oder so, du wirst die Scheibe selbst bezahlen müssen."

Zweifelnd ah Cloe ihn an. „Okay, dann ruf ich jetzt nach Hilfe", entgegnete sie trotzig. „Hilfe, Hilfe..."

„Nun mach mal halblang, bei dem Geschrei bekommt man ja Ohrenschmerzen. Du hast wirklich eine Stimme, also ehrlich." fügte Ved grinsend hinzu.

„Ich weiß nicht was daran so komisch sein soll, aber ich bin nicht scharf darauf hier die Nacht mit dir alleine zu verbringen." schniefte Cloe. Sie war den Tränen nahe, und dies war ihr so peinlich, dass sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

„Andere Girls würden einiges dafür tun ne Nacht mit mir zu verbringen." schmunzelte Ved.

Als Antwort darauf erhielt er nur ein wütendes: „Ich bin aber nicht wie andere Mädchen." Sichtlich geschockt von ihrem Wutausbrüchen stammelte er: „Sorry, das sollte doch bloß ein Witz sein. Aber mal ganz ehrlich. Dein Gebrüll kann wirklich niemand hören. Die Turnhalle liegt ziemlich abseits. Du solltest dich lieber darauf gefasst machen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Denn ich weiß nicht, wie es mit den Fenstern in der Mädchenumkleide und der Toilette aussieht, aber bei uns sind alle abgeschlossen. Also mir egal was du machst, aber ich geh jetzt wieder in die Turnhalle und mach's mir auf 'ner Matte bequem."

„Bequem? Was soll an solchen Dingern bequem sein?" fragte Cloe schnippisch, doch nach einigem Zögern folgte sie ihm. Er hatte bereits eine Matte an einem Ende der Halle ausgebreitet, also legte sie sich ans andere Ende. „Hier ist auch für zwei Platz." rief er ihr zu aber das kümmerte sie herzlich wenig.

Nach ca. zwei Stunden hörte sie seine Schritte in Richtung der Toiletten gehen. Nach acht Minuten, sie hatte die Sekunden gezählt, war er immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

„Wie lange kann man als Junge den pissen?" grübelte sie. „He, es sei denn, er hat einen Weg raus hier gefunden und mir nicht bescheit gesagt, typisch." Auf hundertachtzig stürmte sie in die Herrenwaschräume und stockte. Da stand er. Unter der Dusche. Seine wasserstoffblonden Haare glänzten nass. Und Tropfen rannen in kleinen Bächen seinen Rücken hinunter, welcher mit blauen Flecken übersäht war.

Automatisch ließ sie ihren Blick tiefer wandern. Dann schnellte ihr Kopf erschrocken hoch.

Panikartig rannte sie zurück in Turnhalle und setzte sich auf ihre Matte.

Sie hatte mindestens zehn Minuten an die Decke gestarrt, und gegrübelt woher er die Flecken wohl hatte, als er den Raum betrat. Tatsächlich, er schlenderte auf sie zu. „Warum tut er das? Ist ihm den gar nichts peinlich? Immerhin hab ich ihn nackt unter der Dusche gesehen…", fragte sie sich.

„Ähm sorry, ich hätte abschließen sollen. Wolltest du was Bestimmtes?" nuschelte er.

„Nö, ich mhhhm, dachte schon du haust einfach ab, ohne mir bescheid zu sagen."

„Wenn ich das bloß könnte. Ähm abhauen, aber nicht wegen dir." fügte er schnell hinzu, als er ihren entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aber wo du mich schon mal nackt gesehen hast, wollen wir da nicht vielleicht doch auf einer Matte schlafen? Immerhin sind die Dinger größer als jedes Ehebett." „Von mir aus. Ah warte, hab ne Idee, bin gleich wieder da." entgegnete sie ihm und lief ins Krankenzimmer, wo sich die Schüler normal nach Sportverletzungen ausruhen konnten. Dort im Schrank fand sie tatsächlich eine alte Decke. Sie rannte zurück und präsentierte Ved stolz ihren Fund. „Also meinetwegen kannst du sie alleine haben. Ich hab noch meine Jacke." bot er ihr an.

„Ne, ist ja groß genug, passen wir wohl beide drunter.", flüsterte Cloe und legte sich neben ihn. „Schlaf gut." murmelte sie noch, dann drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Doch schlafen konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht.

Gerade mal fünf cm trennten sie von ihm. „Oh, ich krieg die Krise, dass halt ich nicht aus, er richt so gut.", dachte sie als ihr der Geruch seines Duschgels in die Nase stieg. Ganz still lag sie eine Zeit lang da.

Als sie schon beschlossen hatte selbst auch duschen zu gehen, da sie sowieso kein Auge zumachen würde, wenn er in ihrer Nähe wäre, bemerkte sie, dass er sich bewegte. Dann spürte sie seine Hand in ihrer und wie er sich vorsichtig über sie beugte… Seine Lippen berührten ganz vorsichtig die ihren. Das mussten die weichsten Lippen sein, die sie je geküsst hatte. Dann knöpfte er behutsam ihre Jacke auf und berührte sanft ihre Brüste. Nach einiger Zeit begann er sie überall zu streicheln. Sprachlos lag sie eine Weile da. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe. Also machte auch sie sich daran seinen Körper zu erkunden. Seine Haut brannte wie Feuer auf der ihren als sie fühlte wie er in sie eindrang. Erst leise, dann immer lauter fing sie an zu stöhnen, den wie er schon gesagt hatte, hören würde sie hier bestimmt keiner.  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf wieder auf den Rücken fallen, das war mit Abstand der beste Orgasmus den sie je erlebt hatte. Danach drehte sie sich in Veds Richtung und schlief dicht an ihn gekuschelt ein.

Am morgen wachte sie auf und streckte gähnend ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er lag nicht mehr neben ihr. Also suchte sie die Turnhalle ab und ging dann zur Tür. Dort stellte sie fest, dass er diese tatsächlicheingeschlagen hatte und abgehauen war.


	13. It Is Better This Way

_It Is Better This Way_

Als es dämmerte stand Ved auf. Er musste hier verschwinden, soviel stand fest. Schnell holte er die Eisenstange und drehte sich noch einmal um, um mit sehnsüchtigem Blick die schlafende Cloe zu beobachten. Gegen halb sechs verließ er schließlich die Turnhalle und ging spazieren. Dabei dachte er: „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich hätte nie mit Cloe schlafen sollen. Aber wie hätte ich mich dagegen wären sollen, wenn sie einfach so wunderbar ist? So was darf NIE wieder passieren. Sie steckt schon viel zu tief mit in der Scheiße, was sie ironischer Weise mein perfektes Leben nennt."

Beim ziellosen herumlaufen traf Ved nach einiger Zeit auf Ram. „Hi! Ved, wie geht's?"

„Hey Ram…"

„Was rennst du hier so dumm durch die Gegend?" fragte Ram, da Ved alles andere lieber tat, als spazieren zu gehen.

„Hmmmn, keine Ahnung…"

„Hey, was ist den los?"

Ved schaute auf den Boden. „Man Alter ich muss einfach mal nachdenken und den Kopf frei kriegen."

„Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."  
„Tja,…"

„Ich bins doch, Ramy, dein Kumpel, oder? Spuck schon aus was passiert ist."

„Scheiße Ram, ich hab mit Cloe geschlafen…" gestand er zögernd.

„Cloe? Mit DER Cloe?" Ram konnte es nicht fassen.

„Jaaaa,…"

Fragend sah er Ved an. „Wo ist denn das Problem? Sie ist doch ne heiße Braut."

„Du verstehst nicht…"

„Okay, ihr hattet eure Differenzen in der Schule, aber so was stört dich doch sonst auch nicht eine flach zulegen."

„Sie ist nicht irgendeine, sie ist was ganz besonderes. Ich glaub du hattest Recht, ich bin wirklich in sie verknallt." Wie kam es bloß, dass er dies einfach so erzählte? Aber er musste sich einfach irgendjemandem anvertrauen, dann schon lieber seinem besten Kumpel als irgendjemand anderem.

„Ha! Ich hab's ja immer gewusst!" schrie Ram los.

„Schon, aber was soll ich jetzt bloß machen?"

„Wieso? Denkst du sie fühlt nicht das gleiche für dich?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber selbst wenn, ich würde sie ja doch nur verletzen."

„Hähh?" Wie hat er das schon wieder gemeint, grübelte Ram.

„Ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage eine Beziehung zu führen."

„Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du es noch nie ernsthaft versucht hast?"

„Ich weiß es einfach, glaub mir Ram, es ist besser wenn ich Cloe vergesse. Für uns beide.

Wirst du mir dabei helfen?" antwortete Ved entschlossen.

„Wie denn?"

„Erstmal musst du mich die nächsten Tage ablenken, damit ich nicht ständig an sie denke. Außerdem muss ich sie loswerden, falls sie doch was für mich empfindet. Darum setzt du das Gerücht in die Welt, ich hätte was mit Siva angefangen. Klar?"

„Na ja, ist schon etwas gemein, aber okay, wenn es dir wichtig ist."

„Danke, bist nen echter Kumpel. Machen wir heute Abend einen drauf?"

„Jep, um acht ist Vorsaufen bei mir." Freute sich Ram seinem Kumpel helfen zu können, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war ob jener diese Art von Hilfe wirklich brauchte.

„Cool, bis dann." verabschiedete sich Ved, wieder halb in Gedanken bei Cloe.


	14. Lovesickness

_Lovesickness  
_  
Cloe ging nicht nach Hause, sondern sofort zu Ellie, mit der sie um zehn verabredet war. Natürlich erzählte sie ihr was passiert war.

„Und er war wirklich nicht mehr da als du aufgewacht bist?" fragte diese entsetzt.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll."

„Ruf ihn an."

„Du spinnst wohl. Die Tatsache, dass er abgehauen ist, spricht nicht sehr dafür, dass er etwas für mich empfindet, geschweige den mehr will."

„Und du? Was empfindest du?" wollte Ellie wissen.

„Ich bin total verknallt, das ist ja das Schlimme."

Nie um einen guten Rat verlegen schlug sie vor. „Dann solltest du es vielleicht riskieren, auch wenn du ne Abfuhr kriegst."

„Mal sehen, wahrscheinlich lasse ich alles auf mich zukommen." meinte Cloe, sie war doch sehr verunsichert über Veds plötzliches verschwinden.

Und genau das tat Cloe auch. Am nächsten Tag hatte sie Poesie AG mit Ved zusammen, doch er ging mit gesenktem Blick an ihr vorbei und sprach kein Wort. In der Stunde las sie ein Gedicht vor, welches sie extra für ihn geschrieben hatte:

Dein zuckersüßer roter Mund lutscht alle Worte kugelrund  
Und selbst im Kampf ergeben sich, deine Lippen meinen nicht  
An deinen glühend heißen Wangen verbrenn ich meine Finger  
Selbst wenn Du mich zu Boden wirfst, wähn ich mich als Gewinner  
Was ist mit meinem Willen bloß, machst meinen Willen willenlos  
Du bist eis-eiskalt  
Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz  
Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert  
Sag nur wieweit, wieweit, wieweit wirst Du gehen  
Deine Augen sehen durch mich durch jemand anderen an  
Wenn Deine Hände mich berühren, verfolgen sie einen Plan  
Mit deiner rauen Engelszunge dringst Du in mich ein  
Gewohnt an diese Folter sag ich ja und meine nein  
Du hältst mich fest was soll das bloß, drück ich zurück, lässt du mich los

Aber er reagierte gar nicht und ließ sie nach der Stunde einfach stehen. Dabei hatte sie sich solche Mühe gegeben. „Immer wenn ich einen Schritt auf ihn zugehe, mich ihm gegenüber öffne, stößt er mich meilenweit von sich weg.", dachte sie traurig und ging los um Ellie zu suchen. In der Aula wurde sie fündig.

„Hi! Ellie!"

„Hi! Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Geknickt antwortete Cloe. „Gar nicht. Er hat mich überhaupt nicht beachtet."

Verlegen sah Ellie zu Boden. „Cloe, ich muss dir was sagen."

„Ja?"

„Ich hab vorhin mit Ram gesprochen…"

„Und?"

„Er meinte, dass Veddy gestern Abend wohl mit Siva abgegangen ist."

„Oh, na wenn das so ist, dann hat sich dieses Problem ja auch wohl erledigt." murmelte Cloe, und drehte sich um, um sich ihre maßlose Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Denn in Wirklichkeit war es unmöglich für sie nicht an Ved zu denken. Zumal man ihn in den Pausen nun öfters mit Siva sah, vor ihren Augen küsste er diese sogar innig.

Cloe wünschte sich so sehr, es gäbe einen Knopf, mit dem man ihre Gefühle abschalten könnte, aber sobald er in ihrer Nähe war, fing ihr Herz an zu klopfen, und sie hatte den Eindruck den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er wusste, was sie empfand, jedenfalls kam es ihr manchmal so vor, als küsse er Siva nur, um sie zu quälen und zu demütigen. „Ich weiß, dass er nichts für mich empfindet, nur muss er mir das ständig beweißen?", grübelte sie verzweifelt.

Wenn sie abends im Bett lag, sehnte sie sich nach seinen Berührungen. War sie jedoch in seiner Nähe, war es einerseits, wie im Himmel zu schweben, andererseits wie die Hölle ihm so nah zu sein und ihn doch nicht spüren zu können. Manchmal war es nur der Gedanke an ihn, der sie morgens doch noch motivierte aufzustehen und zur Schule zu gehen, anstatt diesen grauenhaften Tag einfach zu verschlafen.

Nachdem nun einige Wochen vergangen waren, und Cloe sich immer mehr zurückgezogen hatte, stellte Ellie sie zu Rede: „Cloe, so geht das nicht weiter. Immer wenn du ihn siehst bist du total down."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber was soll ich den machen? Das geht jetzt schon ewig so, aber meine Gefühle für ihn werden einfach nicht weniger."

„Du solltest dich wirklich auf andere Typen konzentrieren. Schau mal, es gibt so viele geile Kerle an unserer Schule und wenn du dich nicht so hängen lassen würdest und mal wieder zum Friseur gingst, dann könntest du mit mindestens der Hälfte von denen ein Date haben."

„Ich will aber keinen anderen. Du hast Recht, es gibt schon nette Jungen, aber keiner von denen ist wie Ved. Nur bei ihm fühl ich mich so herrlich schwerelos, verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst, ich würde auch keinen anderen wollen außer Jack, doch vielleicht ist Veddy nicht der Richtige für dich. Er hat dir schon so viel verletzt. Und außerdem, ich sag das ja nicht gerne, aber er scheint nichts für dich zu empfinden."

Cloe senkte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich mittlerweile auch. Dafür hab ich ihn aber auch schon lange nicht mehr mit Siva gesehen."

„Ja, Ram meinte die beiden wären nie zusammen gewesen, hatten nur so'ne ‚Affäääreeee'."

„Wirklich?" Das weckte ihr Interesse. Doch Ellie versuchte sofort sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. „Cloe, mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Ganz ehrlich, bist du in den letzten Wochen irgendwie weiter gekommen bei Veddy?"

„Wie denn, wenn er mich total ignoriert? Na ja, es stimmt schon, eigentlich ist die Distanz zwischen uns sogar noch größer, als am Anfang unserer ersten Begegnung. Okay,

ich werde ihm aus dem Weg gehen und mich nicht weiter runterziehen lassen."

„Genau das wollte ich hören."

Vergewissernd fragte Cloe. „Du hast Ram oder Jack aber nichts erzählt, über meine Gefühle für Ved, oder?"

„Nein, keine Panik der weiß nichts davon. Und Ved auch nicht." beruhigte Ellie sie schnell.

* * *

Lyrics by Mia 


	15. Perfect Life

_Perfect Life_

Veds Plan schien zu funktionieren, Cloe und er hatten gar keinen Kontakt mehr und sie schien förmlich vor ihm zu flüchten, wenn sie ihm begegnete. Auch wenn es nötig war, er hasste es sie zu verletzten. Sich an Siva ranzuschmeißen ging ihm auch tierisch auf die Nerven, da er ihr oberflächliches Gelaber über Schminke und die neusten Frisuren bald nicht mehr ertragen konnte, gab er ihr so schnell wie möglich den Laufpass.

An diesem Abend, er hatte bei Ram abgehangen und gegen ihn X-Box gespielt, kam er besonders spät zurück und wollte sich gerade ins Heim schleichen, als die Tür auf ging und ihm ein fetter Kerl namens Ned den Weg versperrte. Ved rief genervt. „Was soll das? Lass mich durch!" Aber darauf hätte er besser verzichten sollen. Sofort packte Ned ihn am Kragen. „Wehe du versuchst nach den Betreuern zu schreien, dann schlag ich dich grün und blau. Und nun hör mir mal zu du Baby, entweder du zahlst die monatliche Rate für Zoot, oder es gibt saueres." „Die hab ich schon vor einer Woche an Luke bezahlt." keuchte Ved, der von Ned nun im Schwitzkasten gehalten wurde. Dies schien jedoch scheinbar keinen zu interessieren. „Na und? Dann sammeln wir jetzt zweimal im Monat. Und ich könnte dringend ein neues Handy gebrauchen!" grinste Ned hämisch.

Ved fragte, „Warum tut ihr das?" obschon ihm die Antwort dieser Verrückten längst klar war.

„Weil wir die Auserwählten sind, wir sind die Chosen, wir nehmen uns nur was uns zusteht und dass ist zum Beispiel dein Geld. Denn du gehörst nicht zu uns und wirst es auch nie, du dummer, kleiner Pisser. Und jetzt gib mir die Kohle."

Leider hatte Ved kein Geld mehr bei sich, da er die monatliche Rate schon bezahlt hatte und den Rest für Disco und Alkohol ausgegeben hatte. „Ich hab kein Geld bei mir. Ehrlich!" stotterte er, doch diese Antwort kam zu spät. Ned holte bereits mit seiner rechten Hand aus und schlug so feste zu, dass Ved benommen in eine Ecke taumelte. Dann wurde er kräftig gegen die Heizung geschubst und als er bereits am Boden lag spürte er noch einen Tritt gegen die Brust und ein Knacken. Am liebsten hätte er vor Schmerzen laut aufgeschrieen, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dies noch mehr Prügel bedeutete.

Nachdem er sich entfernende Schritte hörte, stand er vorsichtig auf und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht doch noch laut los zu schreien, denn jeder Schritt tat ihm weh. Er wollte nur noch weg… und nie wieder zurückkehren.

Langsam ging er durch die dunklen Straßen zu der Brücke, an der er Cloe einst getroffen hatte. Dort stand er eine Weile und sah in das Wasser sein eigenes Spiegelbild an, was er jedoch nicht lange ertragen konnte.

Er wollte nicht in seine leeren Augen sehen, wollte nicht Platzwunde an seiner linken Schläfe sehen, wollte nicht sehen, was dieser durchgeknallte Spinner ihm angetan hatte. Er wollte den Schmerz in seinem Inneren nicht mehr fühlen, wollte nie wieder daran denken, und an Cloe wollte er schon gar nicht denken. Wie sollte sie so einen wie ihn jemals lieben können? Am besten wäre es wenn er ganz aus ihrem Leben verschwände. „Die Brücke ist ca. 30m hoch und das Wasser bestimmt ziemlich kalt. Wenn ich Glück habe bin ich sofort tot." Bei dem Versuch mit seinem lädierten Körper das Geländer zu übersteigen, scheiterte er aber kläglich. Verzweifelt kauerte er sich auf den Boden und dachte: „Du bist so ein Feigling, so ein gottverdammter Loser." Danach viel er in einen leichten Schlaf.


	16. You Dress Me When I Bleed

_You Dress Me When I Bleed_  
Cloe konnte nicht schlafen, sogar gegen ihren Willen musste sie immer noch ständig an Ved denken. Sie ließ sich diese Tatsache zwar nicht anmerken, aber dennoch war er fortwährend ihn ihrem Kopf. „Das muss ein Ende haben", sagte sie zu sich selbst, stand auf und zog sich an. Dann kramte sie das Foto von ihnen beiden heraus, was Ellie am Abend der Stufenparty gemacht hatte, ging aus dem Haus und lief in Richtung Brücke, wo sie das Foto fallen lassen würde um so endgültig einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine zusammengekauerte Person am Rande der Brücke liegen. Langsam ging sie auf diese zu und als sie das Gesicht erkennen konnte, stellte sie fest, dass es Ved war. „Oh mein Gott" flüsterte sie, als sie die Wunde an seinem Kopf bemerkte. Schnell kniete sie sich neben ihn und stupste ihn vorsichtig an. „Ved?" Ein Stöhnen war die Antwort. „Was ist passiert?" Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam sagte er heiser: „Nichts." „Warte ich helfe dir beim Aufstehen" bot Cloe sofort an, als er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie nahm seine Hand und wollte ihm hoch helfen, da schrie er auf. „Ahhhhh, scheiße, verdammt." Besorgt sah Cloe ihn an und meinte: „Du hast wohl ziemlich was abbekommen, du solltest lieber zum Arzt gehen." „Nicht nötig" er stand gerade, als es er nach hinten rüber zu kippen schien. Sofort gab sie ihm halt, legte den Arm um ihn und als sie bemerkte, dass er am ohne Jacke am ganzen Körper zitterte, gab sie ihm auch noch ihre Jacke. „Wir gehen jetzt zum Krankenhaus, das ist nicht weit weg." meinte sie besorgt.  
„Es geht schon." antwortete Ved, darum den Schmerz nicht in seiner Stimme zu zeigen.  
„Vielleicht hast du dir was gebrochen, oder so. Nun komm schon."  
Als er es endlich aufgab Widerstand zu leisten, erreichten sie nach einer viertel Stunde die Notaufnahme. Dort blieb Cloe im Wartezimmer sitzen, während sich ein freundlicher Doktor um Ved kümmerte. Nach zehn Minuten verließen beide das Behandlungszimmer wieder und der Arzt sagte: „Hier junge Dame, ihr Freund hat ganz schön was abbekommen." Cloe wurde rot. „Er ist nicht mein Freund."  
„Wie dem auch sei, er hat ein Schlüsselbeinbruch einen Rippenbruch und mehrere Rippenprellungen. Die Platzwunde am Kopf haben sie wahrscheinlich selbst bemerkt. Jedenfalls muss jemand ziemlich auf ihn eingeprügelt haben. Sie sollten ihn überreden zur Polizei zu gehen, mir ist das leider nicht gelungen."  
„Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt."  
Der Arzt sah sie zweifelnd an, dann ergänzte er: „Ach und noch was. Eigentlich sollte Herr Johnson heute Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben, doch er wehrt sich beharrlich dagegen. Sorgen sie bitte dafür, dass er sich die Nacht ausruht und die nächsten Tage schont. Hier ist noch eine Salbe, am besten großflächig auf die Prellungen schmieren."  
Cloe nahm die Salbe und bedankte sich.  
Draußen sah sie Ved zweifelnd an. „Na komm schon, du kannst heute Nacht bei mir pennen, das ist nur fünf Minuten von ihr. Schaffst du das?"  
„Schon, aber das geht nicht. Ich muss, ähm nach Hau..hau..se." stöhnte er und blickte zu Boden. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sie ihn so sah und er seinen Schmerz nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Seine Schwäche zeigte er anderen nie und schon gar nicht jemandem wie Cloe, die ihm so viel bedeutete. Lieber versuchte er solche Situationen zu vermeiden oder mit coolen Sprüchen zu überspielen.  
Cloe wusste, dass er sich schämte daher berief sie sich auf den Arzt. „Du hast doch gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat, ich soll mich um dich kümmern. Außerdem ist meine Mom vor acht Uhr morgens eh nicht zurück."  
Er schwieg, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, bis Cloe meinte:  
„Ved, du musst mir nichts erklären. Und was heute Nacht passiert ist, bleibt unter uns."  
„Na schön. Ich komm mit." gab Ved letztendlich nach.  
Bei Cloe zu Hause angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft ins Bett sinken und Cloe setzte sich zu ihm. „Brauchst du noch was? Ein Schmerzmittel, damit du besser schlafen kannst?"  
„Danke, der Doktor hat mir ne Spritze gegen die Schmerzen gegeben."  
So deckte Cloe ihn noch zu und machte sich selbst ihr Bett auf dem alten Sofa, welches in ihrem Zimmer stand, bequem. In der Nacht hörte sie wie Ved sich im Schlaf wälzte und schrie, als hätte er schreckliche Alpträume, so brachte sie es am Morgen nicht fertig ihn zu wecken. Also rief sie bei der Schule an, ums sich und ihn für heute zu entschuldigen.  
Zwar hatte sie ihm versprochen, nicht nachzufragen wie das passiert war, aber natürlich machte sie sich ihre Gedanken. „Er hatte schon in der Nacht in der Turnhalle blaue Flecken auf dem Rücken, ob er im Heim geschlagen wird?" Bis dahin kam sie, als er aufwachte.  
„Cloe?"  
Sie trat ans Bett. „Ich bin hier."  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
„Gleich drei."  
Verschlafen rieb Ved sich die Augen. „Was? So lange hab ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen."  
„Scheinbar hattest du einiges nachzuholen. Ich hab bei der Schule angerufen und uns entschuldigt."  
„Danke." murmelte er und es entstand peinliches Schweigen. Um es zu brechen bemerkte Cloe: „Ähm, ich will ja nix sagen, aber dein T-Shirt ist verdammt dreckig."  
„Ja?"  
„Mhnnn, ich geb dir eins von meinen und steck deins mit in die Waschmaschine."  
Sie ging zum Schrank und holte ein schwarzes T-Shirt heraus, welches sie mal von K.C bekommen hatte: „Hier, das müsste dir eigentlich passen." Als Ved versuchte das Shirt zu fangen, welches sie ihm zuwarf stöhnte er erschrocken auf.  
„Tut's noch sehr weh?" fragte Cloe besorgt.  
Ved hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Warum hatte er sich bloß etwas anmerken lassen? „Ich muss mich wirklich mehr zusammenreißen.", dachte er und antwortete mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen: „Geht schon."  
„Warte ich helfe dir.", war Cloes einziger Kommentar. Doch erst holte sie noch die Salbe, die ihr der Arzt gegeben hatte. Vorsichtig zock sie sein altes T-Shirt über den Kopf und musste erst einmal schlucken, als sie die mittlerweile blau und grün gewordenen Flecken und Prellungen sah. Behutsam nahm sie ein bisschen Salbe und verteilte sie sanft auf seiner Brust.


	17. And The Moon Shines Through The Window

_And the moon shines through the window _

Nachdem Ved sich verabschiedet und bedankt hatte ging er zurück ins Heim und schlich sich diesmal erfolgreicher in sein Zimmer, wo er den Rest des Tages verbrachte. Die ganze Nacht

über konnte er jedoch kein Auge zu tun, weil er Angst hatte, dass die Chosen wieder kamen, denn immerhin hatte er noch nicht bezahlt. Am nächsten Morgen ging er dementsprechend zerknirscht zur Schule. Zum Glück hatte er zwei Freistunden nach Biologie, sonst wäre er sicher in der nächsten Stunde eingepennt. Genervt ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen, welches in ihrem Stufenraum stand und auf dem Ram auch schon Platz genommen hatte. Cloe saß an einem Tisch gegenüber und schien in ein Buch vertieft zu sein. „Hey Veddy, altes Haus, wo bist den gestern gewesen?" erkundigte sich Ram neugierig.  
Genervt antwortete Ved: „Hab verpennt, außerdem ging's mir nicht so gut."

„Ach so nennt man das also heute…"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, sorry." Ved war wirklich nicht in Stimmung für Rams doofe Sprüche. Dieser sah seinen Kumpel verheißungsvoll an. „Na ja, Cloe war ja auch nicht da. Und da dachten wir ihr beide…"

„Nur weil wir zufällig am gleichen Tag fehlen?"

„Ach gib schon zu…" Damit stieß Ram ihm kräftig freundschaftlich in die Rippen.

Dabei durchfuhr Ved ein schrecklicher Schmerz, so dass er in die Knie ging, sich krümmte und anfing zu schreien. Mit geschocktem Gesicht sah Ram ihn an. „Scheiße, dass war doch nur ganz leicht…" Cloe, die durch den Lärm aufmerksam geworden war, stürzte sofort zu Ved und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie konnte sich schon denken was passiert war. Ved, der erst das Gefühl hatte gleich ohnmächtig zu werden war froh, dass Cloe ihn festhielt. Dann sagte er immer noch mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme: „Man Ram, spinnst du?" Woraufhin Ram mit schlechtem Gewissen antwortete: „Sorry, das war aber eigentlich wirklich nicht feste."

„Ist schon gut Ram, du kannst nix dafür." mischte sich Cloe in das Gespräch ein und Ram sah sie fragend an. „Was ist den mit ihm?"  
„Das wird er dir später erklären."

„Veddy, alles wieder okay? Du siehst total blass aus." erkundigte er sich besorgt, vorauf Cloe ihm zustimmte. „Ja Ved, du solltest lieber nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen. Ich begleite dich."

„Aber du hast doch Unterricht." Ram sah sie verdutzt an, doch Cloe meinte nur mehr oder weniger genervt „Sag doch einfach ich wäre beim Zahnarzt, oder so."

„Aber…." wollte Ram noch erwidern, doch da waren die beiden schon zur Tür hinaus.

Draußen vor der Schule sah Ved Cloe missgelaunt an. „Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, ich find schon alleine nach Hause."

„Ich dachte nur, falls du nicht nach Hause willst, können wir auch zu mir gehen." Eigentlich hielt Ved nicht viel von der Idee, und eigentlich wollte er ja auch auf Abstand zu Cloe gehen, aber wie gesagt: Eigentlich! In Wirklichkeit fiel es ihm schwer Cloe auch nur die kleinste Bitte abzuschlagen, also lies er sich auf ihren Vorschlag ein.

Bei Cloe angekommen, machte es sich Ved auf dem Sofa bequem, während Cloe sich um das Mittagessen kümmerte. „Ich hoffe du magst Spaghetti Bolognese?"

„Ja klar. Danke übrigens noch mal."  
„Kein Problem. Wenn du willst, kannst du heute hier pennen, meine Alte ist eh nicht da."

Schon wieder! Ved tat mal wieder genau das Gegenteil von dem was er eigentlich geplant hatte zu tun, er nahm ihr Angebot dankend an. „Das wäre cool."

Den Abend verbrachten beide mit fernsehen. Cloe saß ganz dicht neben ihm, wenn er jetzt ein Date mit ihr im Kino gehabt hätte, hätte er nun den Arm um sie gelegt. Doch er wusste, dass ihre Beziehung keine Chance haben würde, darum wollte er es sich nicht mit ihr verderben. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu einem Abend im Heim, also sollte er es auch als diese und nur als diese sehen. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber Cloe war wirklich auf dem besten Wege eine gute Freundin zu werden, jemandem dem er vertrauen konnte, daher war es besser kein Risiko einzugehen.

„Der Film ist wirklich zu lustig." sagte Cloe und schüttelte sich dabei vor Lachen.

Er grinste sie an. „Ja, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht, dabei ist es echt gemein, es tut immer noch höllisch weh, wenn ich lache."

In der Nacht musste er immerzu an sie denken. „Es ist so nett von ihr, dass sie mich hier schlafen lässt. Außerdem hat sie die ganze Zeit über keine Fragen gestellt, was passiert ist. Doch wahrscheinlich kann sie sich eh ihren Reim darauf machen." Gedankenverloren stand er am Fenster und blickte den großen runden Mond an, der hell durch das Fenster schien, ohne zu merken, dass Cloe wach war und ihn verträumt beobachtete.

Da diesmal beide zusammen zur Schule gingen, wurde Cloe sogleich von Ellie gefragt: „Sag mal läuft da wieder was zwischen dir und Ved?"

Wütend schrie sie, etwas zu laut für normale Verhältnisse, zurück „Es ist nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen und es wird nie etwas Richtiges zwischen uns sein." Obschon es eigentlich genau das war, was sich aus tiefstem Herzen wünschte.

Ellie verdrehte die Augen. „Wer's glaubt, aber pass auf, bevor er dich wieder verletzt."

„Ich glaube, du solltest dir ehr Sorgen um ihn als um mich machen." entfuhr es Cloe ungewollt.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Sag mal was brauchen wir noch alles für die Klassenfahrt?" versuchte sie schnell vom Thema abzulenken.


	18. Journey

_Journey_

Klassenfahrt. Das bedeutete führ Ved endlich weg von zu Hause, weg vom Heim, weg von den Chosen. Zwar nur für kurze Zeit, und er mochte gar nicht dran denken, was passieren würde, wenn er wieder da war, aber erstmal hatte er jetzt drei schöne Tage im Schnee vor sich.

Die Busfahrt dauerte sechs Stunden und war sehr lustig, denn Ved saß neben Jack, da Ram leider krank war und beide saßen hinter Cloe und Ellie. Da wurde viel gescherzt und gelacht.

Am Ziel angekommen wurden zunächst die Zimmer verteilt, natürlich gingen beide Jungs und beide Mädchen jeweils in ein Zimmer. Danach brach die gesamte Klasse auf zum Skilaufen. Wie sich herausstellte, waren Jack und Ellie ziemlich gut und gehörten deshalb in die fortgeschrittene Gruppe. Bei Ved und Cloe lag die Sache etwas anders, da beide noch nie zuvor Ski gefahren waren. Keiner machte eine besonders gute Figur, also hatten sie genug Chancen um sich freundschaftlich über den anderen lustig zu machen.

„Boah, geiler Stunt Veddy, voll auf den Hosenboden." schrie Cloe über den ganzen Hügel.

„Mach's erstmal besser. Außerdem war das geplant." konterte Ved.

„Ich werd's dir beweisen. Wahhhh ich komme." Damit sauste sie in irrem Tempo auf Ved zu. Natürlich konnte sie die Ski noch nicht richtig beherrschen und beide krachten voll in einander. Benommen fragte Ved, der zur Hälfte auf ihr drauf lag:

„Bist du okay?"

„Ich glaube schon. Und du?"

Er grinste und antwortete: „Jap, aber du hast ganz schön viel Schnee im Haar." Sanft strich er ihr die dicken Flocken aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. „Sie ist so unglaublich schön", dachte er während seine Lippen sich ihren näherten. Nach einem innigen Kuss suchten beide verlegen ihre Skier und fuhren weiter.


	19. Open Fire

_Open Fire_

Cloe war total verwirrt nach dem Kuss und lag gedankenverloren auf ihrem Bett, als Ellie das Zimmer betrat. „Hey Cloe was geht ab?" Nach einer dreißig sekündigen Pause fragte sie weiter: „Cloe, alles okay? Ich wollte wissen, ob du mit raus kommst, eine Schneeballschlacht mit mir und Jack machen?"

„Mhnnn, ich weiß nicht."

„Na komm schon, Ved kommt auch mit."

Also gab Cloe sich einen Ruck und zog ihre Winterjacke an. Draußen angekommen hatten die Jungs schon einen ordentlichen Vorrat an Schneebällen gemacht, die sie nun auf die Mädchen feuerten. Doch diese ließen sich nicht lange bitten und schlucken gleichermaßen zurück. Dann gingen alle einen heißen Kakao trinken.

Die ganze Zeit über druckste Ellie herum, dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und fragte: „Ähm, Cloe, Veddy, was ich euch fragen wollte, können wir vielleicht die Zimmer tauschen, so dass Jack und ich in einem schlafen können? Die Lehrer merken das eh nicht."

Beide sahen sich an, dann brummte Ved: „Von mir aus. Cloe?"

Cloe blieb nichts anderes übrig als ja zu sagen, immerhin wollte sie ihre beste Freundin nicht verärgern. Außerdem gab es schlimmeres, als mit Ved ein Zimmer zu teilen.

Nachdem sie ihren Schlafanzug angezogen hatte, setzte sie sich aufs Bett und wartete erwartungsvoll auf Ved. Dieser betrat kurze Zeit später den Raum und meinte: „Wow, ist ganz schön kalt hier. Ich mach mal den Kamin an."

Einige Minuten später loderten die Flammen und das Zimmer wurde von einer wohligen Wärme durchzogen. Da Ved noch immer vorm Kamin saß, beschloss Cloe sich zu ihm auf den Teppich zu setzen. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und sofort wusste sie, dass sie ihm nicht eine Sekunde länger widerstehen konnte. Zum Glück schien auch er nicht anders zu denken und machte sich schon daran ihren Schlafanzug aufzuknöpfen und weiter nach dem Verschluss ihres BHs zu suchen… Im Schein des Feuers schimmerten ihre Körper rötlich und sie liebten sich die ganze Nacht.


	20. The Morinig After

_The Morning After _

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cloe auf und sah sich sofort nach Ved um. „He, was starrst du mich so an?" „Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht mehr da bist, wenn ich aufwache."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde von nun an immer für dich da sein." Damit gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Zettel. „Hier, hab ich für dich geschrieben, wollt ich dir immer schon geben." Cloe nahm den Zettel und las:

I really try my best

To treat you

Not like anyone

But much better

Than the rest

Ill never give away

Your sweet heart

Thats beating in your chest

You do me good

Whatever you say

Ill never turn away

From you

The yearning inside gets worse

And it grows

Day by day

You give me what I need

You dress me when I bleed

You cheer me when Im blue

I feel your love is true

Cloe wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, das war mit Abstand Veds bestes Gedicht. Und es war auch das einzige was er bis jetzt selber geschrieben hatte, doch dies wusste sie ja nicht.

Nachdem der Rest der Klassenfahrt auch noch super verlaufen war, freute sich Cloe nun endlich wieder auf ihr eigenes Bett. In ihre Decke eingekuschelt saß sie da und schrieb an einem Antwort-Gedicht für Ved:

Hast du mir ein Wort zu sagen  
nur ein Gedanken dann  
lass es Liebe sein  
Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben  
mit deinen Farben dann  
lass Liebe sein

Wann du gehst, wieder gehst  
Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht  
sags mir oder sag es nicht  
Dreh dich bitte nochmal um  
und ich sehs in deinem Blick  
Lass es Liebe sein lass es Liebe sein

Hast du nur noch einen Tag  
nur eine Nacht dann  
lass es Liebe sein  
Hast du nur noch eine Frage  
die ich nie zu fragen wage dann  
lass es Liebe sein

Denn  
Liebe ist alles  
Alles was wir brauchen  
Das ist alles was wir brauchen  
noch viel mehr als große Worte  
Lass das alles hinter dir  
fang nochmal von vorne an  
Liebe ist alles

Als sie jedoch am nächsten Tag in die Schule ging, stellte sie erstmal fest, dass Ved gar nicht da war. Also fragte sie Ram, ob er ihn gesehen hatte.

„Ne, keine Ahnung. Soll ich dir seine Handynummer geben?" Bot Ram ihr seine Hilfe an.

„Ja bitte."

Sofort wählte sie und…. natürlich nur die Mobilbox. Den ganzen Tag über versuchte sie es, bis es schon nach elf Uhr war. „Ein letztes Mal versuche ich es noch.", dachte sie und drückte die Wahlwiederhohlungstaste. Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine kalte Stimme und ihr Herz fing wie wahnsinnig an zu klopfen.

„Veddy?" fragte sie verwirt.

„Ja. Was willst du?" Sie konnte die Distanz mit der er sprach fühlen, aber sie war sich nicht bewusst irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Darum sagte sie zögernd: „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du warst heute nicht in der Schule."

„Deine Sorgen kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken. Mir geht es bestens. Und jetzt stör mich bitte nie wieder.", schrie sie seine Stimme aus dem Telefon an.

„Aber…ich wollte doch nur…", schluchzte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Vergiss mich einfach." Dann war nur noch ein „Tuten" zu hören.

* * *

Lyrics belong to De/Vision Lyrics belong to Rosenstolz 


	21. Forget Me

_Forget Me _

Ved bemühte sich kein Geräusch zu machen, als er den Weg zum Heim hinauflief, doch er hatte nicht mit der Wut der Chosen gerechnet. Diese wartete schon halb besoffen hinter der Tür auf ihn: „Hallo Blondie, wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt mit auf Klassenfahrt zu gehen?"

„Dafür brauche ich eure Einverständniserklärung nicht." antwortete er trotzig, woraufhin Luke ihn zornig anblickte. „Ach nein? Du bist mit den Raten im Rückstand dafür gibt's erstmal ne ordentliche Tracht Prügel. Los Jungs!"  
...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Da es schon nach neun war, hatte man wohl vergessen ihn zu wecken. Er fühlte sich zu fertig um noch in die Schule zu gehen, andererseits hätte er jetzt niemand lieber gesehen als Cloe.

„Cloe", dachte er, „die einzige die meinen Schmerz lindern kann. Nein! Es geht nicht. Wir können nicht zusammen sein, ich will sie nicht mit runterziehen. Und was wenn die Chosen dahinter kommen? Ich muss ihr sagen, dass wir keine Zukunft haben.", grübelte er weiter, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. „Cloe" lass er auf dem Display, da er sich ihre Nummer schon längst von Ellie besorgt hatte. Schnell schaltete er das Ding aus und warf es in die Ecke. Er konnte jetzt einfach nicht mit ihr reden.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Ved dösend auf dem Bett, immer Cloes Gesicht vor Augen. Dann stellte er sein Handy wieder an, was auch prompt klingelte.

„Ja?"

„Veddy?"

„Ja. Was willst du?"

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du warst heut nicht in der Schule."

„Deine Sorgen kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken. Mir geht es bestens. Und jetzt nerv mich bitte nie wieder."

„Aber…ich wollte doch nur…"

„Vergiss mich einfach."

Verbittert schaltete er es aus und warf es so sehr gegen die Wand, dass der Akku herausflog.

„Ja vergessen soll sie mich, so schnell es geht" schrie er wütend und dabei lief ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht.


	22. Can't Forget You

_Can't Forget You_

Cloe war so fertig, dass sie ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen hätte sie am liebsten ihr eigenes Spiegelbild zertrümmert. Diese Tatsache viel auch Ellie auf.

„Boah, Cloe siehst echt kaputt aus, heiße Liebesnacht mit Veddy verbracht?"

„Von wegen, das Arschloch will ich nie wieder sehen." antworte Cloe knapp.

Fragend sah Ellie sie an. „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Schluchzend antwortete sie: „Er, er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn nerve und ich ihn vergessen soll."

Ellie konnte es nicht glauben, wütend meinte sie: „Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst. Wenn der wieder in der Schule ist, wird er erstmal was zu hören kriegen von mir. Und solange denkst du am besten gar nicht mehr an ihn. Wie wäre es wenn wir heute Abend ins Kino gehen?"

„Lass mal, ich sollte besser früh in Bett gehen." sagte Cloe und nahm das von Ellie gereichte Taschentuch.

Fast eine Woche fehlte Ved, doch als er dann wieder da war, ging er Cloe ständig aus dem Weg. „Du solltest ihn zu rede stellen." riet Ellie ihr. „Das bringt doch nix." „Von wegen, wenn du nicht willst, dann mach ich es." Schon ging sie, Cloe im Schlepptau, auf ihn zu.

„Ich will dich was fragen." sagte Ellie kühl.

Verachtend blickte er die beiden an. „Ach ja und das wäre?"

„Warum soll Cloe dich vergessen?"

„Weil es besser für sie ist." antwortete er, doch man konnte eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören.

Ellie war dies wohl auch aufgefallen, denn sie konnte sich mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden geben. „Warum?"

„Weil, weil, ach glaub mir einfach, es ist so."

„Komm jetzt Ellie wir gehen." Cloe konnte seine Abweisung nicht länger ertragen.

„Nein, erst will ich eine Antwort. Also Ved, wir warten."

Ved überlegte kurz und sagte plötzlich ganz ruhig. „Okay, weil ich sie nicht liebe, ich empfinde einfach nichts für sie."

Ein Schweigen hatte eingesetzt. Er starrte auf den Boden, und auch Cloe hatte den Blick abgewandt. Dann murmelte sie traurig: „Da siehst du's Ellie. Ich hab's dir ja gesagt. Und nun lass uns gehen."

Zum Glück gab es bald Ferien, die Cloe größtenteils in ihrer alten Stadt mit ihren alten Freunden und K.C. verbrachte. So musste sie nur selten an Ved denken. Als die Schule wieder begann versuchte sie Begegnungen mit ihm zu meiden, dennoch fühlte sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit, immer noch unwohl. Sobald sie ihn sah, waren ihre alten Gefühle wieder da, so als hätte er sie nie verletzt und das alles wäre nicht geschehen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie diese Gefühle für ihn je wieder loswerden würde, oder ob sie, wie ihr schien, ihr ganzes Leben lang andauern würden. Jedoch versuchte sie tapfer dagegen anzukämpfen, so gut es eben ging.

Auf das nächste Wochenende hatte sie sich schon die ganze Woche gefreut, K.C. kam zu Besuch und blieb bis Montag. Seine Gesellschaft tat ihr gut, er brachte sie zum lachen, was seit der Sache mit Ved keiner mehr so richtig geschafft hatte.

Beide hatten jede Menge Spaß miteinander und oft hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er wieder mehr von ihr wollte als nur Freundschaft. Zwar hatte sie ihm die Sache mit Ved erzählt, jedoch schien ihn das nicht sehr abzuschrecken. Nachts schliefen beide wie früher in einem Bett und plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er sie sanft streichelte. Sie war zweifellos einsam ohne Ved, also konnte sie seinen Trost gut gebrauchen. Darum verbrachten die beiden eine mehr oder weniger sinnliche Nacht miteinander.

Verschlafen wachte Cloe am nächsten Morgen auf, und merkte wie ihr jemand sanft über den Rücken glitt. „Veddy?" murmelte sie genüsslich.

„Veddy? Hast du mich gerade wirklich Veddy genannt?" fragte K.C. geschockt. „Ich nein, ich meinte…", stammelte sie, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen. „Doch hast du. Ich hab's doch genau gehört!" sagte er und sah sie traurig an. „Oh mein Gott, du hast recht…" Damit sprang sie auf, zog sich ihren Pullover und ne Hose über und stürmte aus dem Haus.

„Cloe warte…"


	23. Cloe Wait!

_Cloe wait!_

Ved verbrachte den Tag bei Ram, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Ellie betrat den Raum und fragte besorgt: „Hat jemand von euch Cloe gesehen?"

Ram und Ved sahen sich an, dann antwortete Ram: „Nö, wieso?"

„Ach, K.C. hat mich grad angerufen und gefragt ob sie bei mir ist…"

„K.C.?" fragte Ram verwirrt.

„Ja, ihr neuer Freund." Dabei sah sie Ved genau in die Augen und bemerkte wie er gequält herausbrachte: „Wieso? Ich meine, warum kommst du deshalb zu uns?"

„Das ist etwas kompliziert, und außerdem geht euch das gar nix an."

Ved konnte seine Neugierde nicht länger unterdrücken. „Los jetzt sag schon, ist was mit Cloe?"

„Na ja, die beiden haben wohl die Nacht zusammen verbracht…" meinte Ellie unschuldig, während Ved nur ein verächtliches „Pah!" herausbrachte.

Wütend entgegnete Ellie ihm. „Lässt du mich jetzt ausreden oder was? Jedenfalls ist sie danach abgehauen, das ist alles was ich sagen darf."

„Haha, kann wohl nicht sehr gut gewesen sein. Dem Kerl hauen die Tussen wohl haufenweise ab. Und du hilfst ihm auch noch suchen." Ved grinste zwar, aber es sah doch sehr gekünstelt aus.

„Es geht niemanden was an, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist, und am allerwenigsten dich."

Nun mischte sich Ram wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Ach lass gut sein. Komm Veddy wir helfen ihr suchen."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nach fünf Minuten machte Ved den Vorschlag sich zu trennen, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon wo Cloe war. Er lief zur alten Brücke und sah sie auf einem Pfeiler sitzen. „He Cloe…"

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, die Stimme kam ihr doch sehr vertraut vor. „Was machst du den hier?"

Er sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie geheult hatte, dann antwortete er vorsichtig: „Ich bin nur zufällig hier vorbeigekommen."

„Ah ja."

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Gerade dir!" sagte sie mit wütender Stimme und drehte sich demonstrativ weg.

Ved wusste nicht was er tun sollte, also legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, doch diese wurde von ihr sofort beiseite geschlagen. „Cloe es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich dich… verletzt hab." stammele er unsicher.

„Ah, das weißt du also. Und, willst auch immer noch wissen was passiert ist? Dann pass mal auf. Nur wegen dir hab ich vielleicht meinen besten Freund verloren. Ich bin neben ihm aufgewacht und hab ihn im Halbschlaf mit deinem Namen angeredet. Ich hab ihn noch nie so enttäuscht gesehen. Dabei ist er alles was sich ein Mädchen nur wünschen kann. Aber… aber… er ist einfach nicht du! Was du mir nicht geben willst, kann mir eben kein anderer geben." rief sie aufgebracht, dabei wurde ihr erst einige Augenblicke später klar, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Oh, Cloe…" Ved war verwundert und gerührt gleichzeitig über ihren Gefühlsausbruch, doch sie unterbrach ihn schon wieder. „Ja, ja es tut dir leid, aber ich kann diese scheiß Leier nicht mehr hören. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Du hättest mich nicht zwei Mal gefickt, wenn du nicht irgendetwas für mich empfunden hättest, dann hättest du's nicht auf diese Art getan. Wo ist eigentlich dein Problem? Du hasst nicht mich, auch wenn du das oft genug betont hast, du hasst dich selbst." Bei diesen Worten rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und sie rannte mal wieder davon. Ved schrie ihr hinter her: „Cloe warte…" Dann ganz leise: „Ich liebe dich doch."


	24. Faint

_Faint_

Die nächsten Wochen waren der Horror für Ved, denn Cloe ignorierte ihn total. Er wollte wenigstens klarstellen, dass sie ihm nicht so egal war, wie er immer tat, aber wenn immer er versuchte mit ihr zu reden, lief sie weg. Eines Abends saß er einsam in seinem Zimmer und lauschte auf die Geräusche auf dem Flur. Er hatte Angst, dass die Chosen heute Abend wieder in sein Zimmer kamen und ihn zu Brei schlugen, denn er war mal wieder viel zu pleite um die Rate zu bezahlen. Wenn er kein Licht anmachte hatte er manchmal Glück, dass sie ihn übersahen, also schnappte er sich seinen College-Block, eine Taschenlappe und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Ved hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Gedanken ihn gleich umbringen würden. Sie hörten gar nicht mehr auf sich in seinem Kopf zu drehen. So würde er eh nicht schlafen können, darum versuchte er aufzuschreiben was ihn bewegte. Das hatte er bis jetzt nur einmal geschafft, und zwar als er nachts mit Cloe vorm Kamin eingeschlafen war. „Das war der glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben. Wenn sie doch nur noch einmal so neben mir liegen könnte, ich dem Geräusch ihres ruhigen Atmens lauschen und sie einfach nur anschauen könnte. Ich würde alles dafür geben das noch einmal zu erleben. Aber es geht einfach nicht…Ich kann nicht…sonst würde alles so verlaufen wie damals…Nein, was mit Patsy geschehen ist darf sich nie wieder wiederholen!" Bevor die Gedanken an die schlimmste Nacht in seinem ganzen Leben wieder aus der tiefen Verdrängung herauskamen, begann er lieber weiter über Cloe und ihre Beziehung zueinander nachzudenken. „Sie ist alles was ich noch habe, ich kann es nicht riskieren sie auch noch zu verlieren. Sie ist die einzige die meine Narben gesehen hat, und keine Fragen gestellt hat. Sie hat mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, sich um mich gekümmert, mir das Gefühl gegeben, ich sei ihr wichtig. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben, seit dem Tod meiner Eltern hab ich mich geborgen gefühlt. Und was mach? Nichts außer sie wegzustoßen und zu verletzten. Wie soll ich es bloß ertragen noch länger von ihr ignoriert zu werden? Ich kann ihre abweisende Haltung nicht länger aushalten. Ich muss sie irgendwie dazu bewegen, mir zuzuhören."

Ved sah auf das Blatt seines College-Blocks und schrieb alles nieder, was er fühlte:

I am a little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I let go watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cuz you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I am a little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convice you  
For once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cuz you're all that I got

No  
Hear me out now!  
You're gonna to listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now!  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now!

Als er das Gedicht in der Poetry-AG vorlass, sah er wie ihn alle schief anguckten, doch dass war ihm egal. Viel schlimmer war es, dass Cloe ihn trotzdem keines Blickes würdigte.

Dabei sah er ihr sogar in die Augen, während er vorlas, aber nach Ende der Stunde war sie mal wieder schon Weg.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, doch als er an einer Kneipe vorbei kam, sah er wie einer der Chosen betrunken herauswankte. Er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit sich zu verstecken, deshalb lief er so schnell er konnte in Richtung eines Spielplatzes auf dem er sich zu verbergen versuchte. Hinter ihm hörte er das wütende Fluchen des Chosen und als er sich umdrehte, stolperte er über die Wippe und landete geradewegs im Sand.

Da er mit einem Fuß hängen geblieben war, und dieser nun höllisch wehtat, konnte er nicht mehr auftreten und musste durch den Sand robben, um sich unter der Rutsche zu verstecken. Zum Glück war der Chosen viel zu betrunken um richtig nach ihm zu suchen. Nach ca. zwanzig Minuten setze Ved sich auf die Rutsche, aber nicht ohne sich vorher in alle Richtungen umzusehen. Er wollte gerade versuchen aufzustehen, da sah er Ram vorbeikommen. Dieser blickte ihn an und winkte. „Hey Veddy, was machst du denn hier?"

„Nix, lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss nachdenken.", antwortete er missmutig.

Ram scherzte: „Oh, schlechte Laune? Bist mal wieder bei Cloe abgeblitzt?"

„Halt's Maul, ja?" Wütend sah Ved ihn an.

„Okay, ich gehe jetzt, bevor du noch was sagst, was du später bereust."

Nachdem Ram weg war, humpelte Ved los, doch sehr weit kam er nicht, erschöpft ließ er sich wieder in den Sand fallen, da bemerkte er, dass Cloe mit einer Einkauftüte im Gepäck die Straße entlang schlenderte. „Cloe!" Sie schaute ihn an und wollte schon weiter gehen, doch er schrie: „Bitte warte, ich muss mit dir reden."

Zweifelnd blickte sie ihn an. „Was willst du?"

„Ich, äh nix, geh weiter.", stotterte, es war ihm zu peinlich sie um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Du bist so feige weißt du das?" Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als sie ein lauten Schrei hörte, der von Ved kam, da er versucht hatte aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen. „Aua! Scheiße…"

Besorgt fragte sie: „Alles okay?"

„Nix ist okay, ich bin über die beknackte Wippe gestolpert und hab mir den Fuß verknackst."

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte und er setzte erneut an: „Könntest du vielleicht…?"

„Ja? Soll ich dich vielleicht nach Hause begleiten?"

„Das wäre echt nett."

Doch dieses Unterfangen stellte sich als äußerst schwierig heraus. Obschon Cloe ihn stützte kamen sie nur sehr langsam voran.

„Pause, so kommen wir in hundert Jahren nicht bei dir an.", meinte Cloe erschöpft.

„Da könntest du Recht haben."

„Ich ruf Ram an, der soll uns helfen."

Entsetzt rief Ved: „Nein, der soll davon nichts erfahren."

„Dann mach nen besseren Vorschlag." Allmählich war Cloe ziemlich genervt, von seinem ständigen Rumgemeckere und als er keine brauchbare Idee aufweisen konnte, wie sie nun weiter verfahren sollten, grummelte sie: „Echt, jetzt hab ich die Schnauze voll, sie doch zu, wie du alleine klarkommst."

„Warte, na schön, dann ruf halt Ram an."

Cloe griff erleichtert nach ihrem Handy. „Hey Ram…Kannst du Ved und mir helfen…komm einfach zum Spielplatz in Nähe der Kirche."

Nach fünf Minuten traf Ram ein. „Was ist passiert?"

„Herr Johnson ist über ne Wippe gefallen und schafft es nun nicht mehr alleine nach Hause. Er brauch schon die Hilfe eines schwachen Mädchens wie mir.", sagte Cloe grinsend.

„Warum hast du mir gerade nichts davon erzählt, sag mir nicht, dass das erst später passiert ist." meinte Ram skeptisch.

„Mhnn, ich wollte nicht…. das… du mich so siehst."

„Man Alter, du machst Sachen."

„Kann ich heut Nacht bei dir pennen?" Ved sah Ram verzweifelt bittend an. Er wusste, dass er mit nur einem brauchbaren Bein keine Chance gegen die Chosen hatte.

„Klar, aber willst du nicht lieber zum Arzt, oder was ist mit deinen Heimleitern? Die machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

„Ne, das ist kein Problem.", versicherte Ved und Ram gab sich damit zufrieden. „Na gut, steig auf, ich nehme dich Huckepack. Cloe kommst du auch mit?"

Cloe zweifelte, doch dann sah sie Ved flehenden Blick und gab sich einen Ruck.

* * *

Lyrics belong to Linkin Park 


	25. Appearances Are Deceiving

_Appearances__Are__Deceiving_

Bei Ram zu Hause angekommen schickte Cloe Ram zum Kühlschrank um Eis für Veds Knöchel zu besorgen. Dann setzte sie sich neben Veddy, der nun auf dem Sofa lag. Mit ernster Stimme sagte sie: „Das ist doch nicht einfach so passiert, oder?"

Ved bemühte sich ein überraschtes Gesicht zu machen. „Wieso? Ich hab dir doch gesagt wie es war."

„Ved, wenn du im Heim…"

Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Ram hereinkam und das Eis auf Veds Fuß legte.

Doch anscheinend war auch ihm etwas aufgefallen: „Du Veddy, niemand fällt einfach so über eine Wippe, ich kenn dich, du bist nicht so tollpatschig."

„Es war dunkel.", konterte Ved.

„Aber nicht so dunkel…", warf Cloe ein und sie wurde von Ram unterstützt. „Außerdem sind da noch ein paar andere Sachen. Warum nimmst du mich zum Beispiel nie mit ins Heim? Sag nicht wieder, es wäre nicht erlaubt, du wirst ja wohl noch ein paar Gäste mitbringen dürfen!"

„Weil...weil…die Heimleiter………….sehr streng sind, das hab ich dir doch schon tausend Mal erklärt."

„Und was ist als ich dich nachts an der Brücke gefunden habe?", wollte Cloe wissen. Denn sie dachte sich, wenn seine Heimleiter wirklich so streng waren, warum konnte er dann nachts wegbleiben, ohne sich abzumelden?

Ved sah sie an, als hätte sie eine Todsünde begangen darüber zu reden.

Ram bemerkte seinen Blick und erkundigte sich neugierig nach dem Ereignis. „Was war denn damals?"

„Nichts." meinte Cloe schnell, da sie Ved versprochen hatte, mit niemandem darüber zu reden. Doch Ram wollte das Thema nicht ruhen lassen. „Ah ja, und was ist zum Beispiel mit deinen ständigen Verletzungen? Was ist letztens mit deinem Arm passiert, kein Mensch fällt so oft auf die Fresse wie du."

Ved antwortete mit Tränenerstickter Stimme: „Ich bin beim Skateboard fahren ge-ge-stürtzt."

„Mal ganz ehrlich man, ich glaube ehr du wirst dort regelmäßig verprügelt!"

Jetzt wo es ausgesprochen war, konnte Ved Cloes und Rams Anschuldigungen nicht länger standhalten und fing an zu weinen. Cloe nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und tröstete ihn. Nach mehreren Minuten hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und gab alles zu: „Ihr habt recht. Es gibt da eine Gang älterer Jungs, die sich die Chosen nennen. Sie verlangen Schutzgeld von den Jüngeren, wer nicht bezahlt, kriegt ne Tracht Prügel."

Sprachlos sah Ram ihn an. „Warum bist du nicht viel ehr zu uns gekommen? Oder hast es der Polizei gesagt?"

„Die können die Chosen doch auch nicht ewig einsperren."

„Auf jeden Fall kannst du erst mal ne Zeit lang hier bleiben." bot Ram ihm an, doch Ved lehnte ab. „Das geht nicht. Wenn ich nicht da bin, vergreifen sie sich an den Jüngeren, ich muss die Kleinen irgendwie beschützen, sonst wäre ich auch schon längst abgehauen."

„Wir werden uns schon was überlegen." versuchte Ram seinem Freund Mut zu machen.

Als Cloe sah wie sehr das Ved alles mitgenommen hatte meinte sie: „Ram, du kannst ruhig ins Bett gehen, ich bleib heut Nacht bei ihm."

Nachdem Ram verschwunden war, kuschelte sich Cloe an Ved und er ließ sie gewähren.

Zärtlich streichelte sie ihn und fragte: „Willst du deshalb nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

„ Ja, du wärst ständig in Gefahr.", seufzte Ved.

„Das macht mir nichts, die Hauptsache ich bin bei dir."

„Ich hatte schon mal eine Freundin und als die Chosen das mitbekommen haben, hätten sie sie fast auch verprügelt."

„Was hat sie davon abgehalten?"

„Ich. Ich hab mich vor sie gestellt und so gut es geht zu beschützen versucht."

Cloe war gerührt von Veds Worten. „Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Sie hat mich natürlich verlassen. Wer will schon einen Freund, der ständig von einer tyrannischen Gang bedroht wird?"

„Ich würde dich nie verlassen.", murmelte Cloe.

Nachdem Ved nichts geantwortet hatte und ein peinliches Schweigen entstand erkundigte sie sich nach Veds Vergangenheit.

„Wie bist du eigentlich in das Heim gekommen und was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?" wollte Cloe wissen, doch als sie Ved von Trauer erfülltes Gesicht sah, bereute sie die Frage. „Du musst nicht mit mir darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst…"

Ved schluckte. „Nein ist schon okay. Am besten ich fang ganz vorne an. Also meine Familie bestand früher aus meiner Mutter Annie meinem Vater Sam, meinem Bruder Jay und mir. Wir waren im Großen und Ganzen eine durchschnittliche Familie, aber wir waren auf jeden Fall glücklich. Zu meinem Bruder Jay hatte ich damals eine sehr gute Beziehung, er war so was wie mein bester Freund. Na ja, da ich so klein war, hatte er wohl so was wie ein Beschützerinstinkt, jedenfalls hat er mich früher in der Schule immer vor so Typen wie den Chosen beschützt. Jay war schon immer sehr beliebt, denn er war ein guter Sportler und gut in der Schule. Irgendwann hat er dann seine Freundin Rochelle und seinen besten Freund Mega kennen gelernt, von da an war ich für ihn abgeschrieben. Jay hatte nur noch sehr wenig Zeit für mich und wir entfremdeten uns immer weiter. Dann passierte der schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben." Ved unterbrach, um seine Gefühle zu ordnen, dann fuhr er fort: „Mein Vater war Sicherheitsbeamter bei einer Bank und es kam zu einem Geiseldrama, bei dem er erschossen wurde. Ich weiß noch genau, wie der Schuldirektor in meine Klasse kam und mir sagte, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen sei. In der Notaufnahme angekommen, fanden Jay und ich unsere Mutter abseits des Wartezimmers in einem kleinen Raum. Als wir uns zu ihr durchgedrängt hatten, sah sie Jay an und ließ ihren Styroporbecher fallen, der ganze heiße Kaffee ergoss sich über ihre Beine, dennoch zuckte sie mit keiner Wimper. Ich hatte meine Mutter vorher noch nie so gesehen und wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, bis Jay mir sagte, dass unser Vater tot sein. Auch wenn ich noch nicht so alt war, das Gesicht meiner Mutter an diesem Tag werde ich trotzdem nie vergessen.", schluchzte er.

Cloe war erschüttert von dem was Ved da erzählt hatte. Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Und wie ist es dir und deinem Bruder dann ergangen?"

„Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich oft abends in den Schlaf geheult habe, und dass es Jay nicht anders ging, aber immer wenn ich mit Jay darüber reden wollte, blockte er total ab. Na ja, irgendwann hab ich dann gelernt den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Ich betäubte ihn, indem ich mich nachts herumtrieb und mich auf Saufparties „amüsierte". Das führte jedoch zu noch mehr Stress Zuhause, mit meiner Mutter und Jay. Jay versuchte unseren Vater zu ersetzen, aber von ihm ließ ich mir nichts sagen. Er hatte ja auch keine Ahnung wie das war Fehler zu begehen. Er war ja immer der Everybody's Darling der ganzen Familie gewesen.

Erst jetzt weiß ich, wie viel Kummer ich meiner Mutter damals mit meinem Verhalten bereitet habe. Trotz des Ärgers den sie mit mir hatte, stand sie jede Nacht am Fenster und wartete, bis ich wieder heim kam. Nur eines Nachts stand sie nicht da. Ich wollte in ihr Zimmer rennen und sie fragen, ob ich ihr nun ganz egal sein, doch…" Ved konnte nicht weiter sprechen, zu sehr nahm ihn das alles mit. Er hatte noch nie jemandem davon erzählt, sondern die Ereignisse so gut es ging aus seiner Erinnerung gelöscht. Nun lag er hemmungslos schluchzend in Cloes Armen. Cloe, selber ganz mitgenommen von dem was sie gerade erfahren hatte, war erstaunt, dass Ved ihr so persönliche Dinge anvertraute.

Nach einer langen Pause redete Ved weiter: „ Meine Mutter, sie hatte zu viele Schlafmittel genommen… Bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob sie sich wirklich umbringen wollte, oder ob es nur ein versehen war. Jedenfalls war sie schon ganz grau im Gesicht und ihr Puls war nur noch sehr Schwach, als ich sie fand. Als der Sanitäter endlich kam, war sie schon tot. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich später im Krankenhaus wieder aufwachte, mein Kopf ganz schwer voller Beruhigungsmittel und Jay mich weinend in den Armen hielt. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich meinem Bruder nahe stand. Er hatte mir zwar versprochen, dass er sich um mich kümmern wurde, aber bald danach erhielt er einen Anruf, dass Rochelle einen tödlichen Zugunfall hatte. Das letzte, was ich weiß ist, dass er seine Sachen gepackt hat und verschwunden ist. Dabei hatte er doch versprochen immer für mich da zu sein! Kurze Zeit später kam ich dann ins Heim, und den Rest kennst du ja.", endete Ved.

„Oh Gott, das ist ja schrecklich. Es tut mir so Leid für dich Ved.", sagte Cloe noch immer fassungslos.

„Ja, der schein trügt, mein Leben ist nicht perfekt, es ist die reinste Katastrophe. Das einzig gute daran bist du.", antwortete Ved ihr ehrlich und blickte ihr direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen. „Cloe, auch wenn wir vielleicht nicht zusammen sein können, ich will trotzdem dass du eines weist: Ich liebe dich!"


	26. My Immortal

_My Immortal _

Cloe stand vorm Spiegel und musterte sich prüfend. Ihre braunen Haare glänzten und ihre Augen funkelten, so glücklich war sie. Heute Abend würde sie das erste Mal richtig mit Ved ausgehen. Endlich waren sie zusammen. Und nichts auf der Welt würde sie je wieder trennen können. Nun waren sie für immer vereint. Sie hat das Gefühl sicher zu sein, selbst die Chosen würden ihnen nichts mehr anhaben können, solange sie nur zusammen waren.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Cloe schaute erst durchs Schlüsselloch, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Zwar sah sie keine Gefahr in den Chosen für sich selber, doch Ved hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten.

Ved. Ved war es auch derjenige, der jetzt vor ihr stand und sie anlächelte. In der linken Hand hielt er eine rote Rose und mit der rechten umarmte er sie. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Cloe wurde rot. „Danke. Okay, wollen wir dann los?"

Nachdem sie einen romantischen Abend im Kino verbracht hatten, begegneten sie beim Verlassen des Kinos Jack und Ellie. „Wollen wir nicht noch ne Runde im Park abhängen, ist so eine warme Nacht heute.", lud Ellie die beiden ein.

Gesagt getan. Nach wenigen Minuten lagen alle vier im Gras, den Blick in den funkelnden Sternenhimmel gerichtet und hörten Songs, welche aus Jacks tragbarem Radio kamen:

Ich will mit Dir für immer leben, wenigstens in dieser einer Nacht.

Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stellen, weil keine Antwort für uns passt.

Mit Dir hab´ ich dieses Gefühl, dass wir heut´ Nacht unsterblich sind.

Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht, ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.

Wir könnten auf ´ ner vollen Fahrbahn stehn, auf einem Dachfirst balancieren.

Unsere Augen wären zu und wir zählten bis Zehn.

Es würde uns trotzdem nichts passieren.

Denn mit Dir hab´ ich das Gefühl, dass wir heut´ Nacht unsterblich sind.

Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht, ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.

Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht,

sitzen auf ´ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab.

Hier geht´s uns gut, denn wir sind auf der Flucht,

Bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurückholt.

Ich hab´ nur mit Dir dieses Gefühl, dass wir heut´ Nacht unsterblich sind.

Ich weiß, es kann uns nichts geschehen, weil wir unsterblich sind.

„Cloe?", fragte Ved verträumt.

„Mhnn?"

„Mir geht's genau so, ich hab auch das Gefühl, dass wir zusammen unsterblich sind."

Cloe drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Im gleichen Augenblick fand sie sich in einem innigen Kuss wieder.

Nachdem die beiden einige Minuten schweigend, sprachlos vor Glück, in den Himmel geschaut hatten, meinte Ved: „Siehst du den Stern da?"

„Welchen?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zeigte auf den strahlendsten Stern. „Denk dran, auch wenn wir mal nicht zusammen sein können, trotzdem sehen wir die gleichen Sterne nachts. Also wenn du mal einsam bist, guck einfach in den Himmel und denk an mich. Der Stern soll nur für dich leuchten."

* * *

Lyrics belong to Die Toten Hosen 


	27. Reunion

_Reunion_

Ved war mit Cloe, Ellie, Jack, Ram und Ebony auf einem Spielplatz im Stadtpark. Die ganze Clique war froh endlich mal etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen, ohne das Ved und Cloe sich anzickten. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren einfach ein zu süßes Paar.

Cloe saß auf Veds Schoss, welcher wiederum in einer Schaukel saß und an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. „Ey Ved! Komm rüber! Hier gibt's was richtiges zu Essen." schrie Ram zu ihm herüber. „Cloe schmeckt aber viel besser." konterte Ved und grinste. Es war ein unbekanntes aber einfach unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl für ihn, nur so da zu sitzen, Cloe auf seinem Schoss, Spaß mit seinen Freunden habend. Alle Gedanken an die Chosen waren wie weggeblasen.

Nach dem einige Zeit vergangen war, setzten sich Cloe und Ved zu den anderen und ihnen wurde erstmal ein Stück Torte gereicht.

„Och kommt lasst uns was spielen." schlug Ebony freudig erregt vor.

„Was den?" fragte Ellie.

Jack machte den Vorschlag „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" und alle schienen einverstanden.

Also meinte Ram: „Ja, das ist eine Spitzenidee. Ich fang an." Und schon hatte er eine leere Flasche in die Mitte gelegt und sie gedreht. Nach zehn Sekunden kam die Flasche zum stehen und zeigte auf…Ved. „Okay Ved, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht!" rief Ved wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Ebony sah ihn kichernd an. „Na du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, dass Cloe was über dich erfahren könnte, was sie noch nicht weiß?"

Ved schluckte und wartete einen Moment bevor er antwortete: „Es gibt nichts, was Cloe nicht wüsste. Außerdem steh ich mehr auf Aktion. Also was soll ich machen Ram?"

Ram grübelte einen Augenblick. „Ah! Ich habs! Du leist dir Ellies Ohrringe und musst dann versuchen Jack anzumachen."

Alle lachten wie verrückt. „Ich soll was?" fragte Ved empört und machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte Ellie es geschafft ihre Ohrringe irgendwie an Veds Ohren zu befestigen und er konnte loslegen. Natürlich setzte er seinen absoluten „Anmach-Blick" auf und sprach mit tuntiger Stimme: „Oh Jack du süßes kleines Pusch-Wuschi. Wie wäre es mit uns beiden. Heute Nacht, nur wir beide. Miau…du bist so rattenscharf und dein kleiner geiler Arsch turnt mich so richtig an…" Nach dem alle vor Lachen auf dem Boden lagen meinte Ellie: „Das reicht jetzt, sonst wird Cloe noch eifersüchtig."

Ved war froh, dass er aufhören konnte und gab Cloe einen Kuss auf den Mund, wobei er von Ram gemustert wurde. „Du Ved, mit den Ohrringen siehst du aus wie Cloes Ex."

„Wie wer?" erkundigte sich Ebony neugierig.

Ellie antwortete: „Na wie K.C.!"

Ved fand den Vergleich wohl gar nicht schmeichelhaft, denn er sagte in scharfem Ton. „Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst. Ich soll aussehen wie der Loser? Ich glaube du spinnst wohl. Sag mal Cloe warum hast du dich eigentlich mit so einem Warmduscher abgegeben? Hattest du es so nötig, nur weil ich gerade mal nicht da war?"

Cloe sah ihn entgeistert an. Das war der Ved, den sie an ihrem ersten Tag in der neuen Schule getroffen hatte. Das gleiche arrogante Arschloch wie damals. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wütend stand sie auf und wand sich zum gehen. Doch vorher nahm sie sich das letzte Stück Torte und klatschte es Ved ins Gesicht. Keiner lachte. Alle anderen sahen sich schweigend an, bis Ved seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Ey Cloe so war das doch gar nicht gemeint." Dabei versuchte er sich die Tortenreste aus dem Gesicht zu kratzen.

Er musste sich ganz schön beeilen um Cloe einzuholen. Sie war schon halb in einem kleinen Wäldchen verschwunden. Als er sie endlich erreichte, packte er sie auch als sie sich werte und meinte: „Bitte Cloe, hör mir zu."

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, also sagte sie mit wütender Stimme: „Okay, du hast zehn Sekunden."

„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, dass sollte bloß ein Scherz sein. Wirklich. Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das verletzten würde." Dabei setzte er seinen flehendsten Hundeblick auf.

Cloe musste schmunzeln. „Du weist genau, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann, wenn du so guckst." Erleichtert sah Ved sie an, doch Cloe war noch nicht fertig. „Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn jemand meine Freunde beleidigt. K.C. ist der beste Kumpel, den man sich nur wünschen kann."

Ein Schweigen entstand bis Cloe frustriert gespielt stöhnte: „Oh Ved, du kannst manchmal ein solcher Arsch sein."

„Arsch, oder arschgeil?" fragte Ved grinsend.

Cloe rollte mit den Augen und bewegte ihre Hand in Richtung seines Gesichtes. „Du hast da Torte."

„Na dann leck sie doch ab." Nichts lieber als das. Sofort machte sich Cloe an die Arbeit und schon im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich in einem innigen Kuss wieder.

Spät abends kehrte Ved zurück ins Heim und wurde schon von einem der Heimleiter begrüßt. „Hey Ved, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

„Hallo Herr Maguire. Gibt es denn etwas Besonderes?" Ved war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher in der letzten Zeit nichts ausgefressen zu haben. „Nein, nein. Nun ja, es geht darum, du hast Besuch, also würdest du mir bitte in mein Büro folgen."

Ved lief schlurfend hinter ihm her. Doch als er sah wer sich in dem Büro befand, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Verblüfft rief er: „Jayyyy?"


	28. Family Affairs

_Family Affairs _

Ved starrte seinen großen Bruder an. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Jay so plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. „Hallo Ved.", sagte Jay zaghaft, denn auch er fühlte sich unwohl in dieser Situation.

Ved ballte die Fäuste zusammen und schluckte, dann schrie er seinen Bruder an: „Lass mich in Ruhe. Was willst du hier?"

Jay fuhr erschrocken zurück, doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und meinte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich wollte dich sehen."

„Das hat dich ja vorher auch nicht interessiert."

„Ved, ich hatte Probleme. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder für dich da. Versprochen."

Ved konnte es nicht fassen, der Typ ließ sich fast zwei Jahre nicht mehr blicken, und wollte jetzt auf Happy Family machen. „Und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit haust du wieder ab und lässt mich im Stich!", rief er aufgebracht.

Jay stöhnte, und nach kurzem überlegen entgegnete er: „Ich lass dich nie mehr im Stich. Wir sind doch Brüder. Du und ich sind die einzigen aus unserer Familie die noch leben, bis auf Tante Maude und Tante Jackie."

„Ja, denkst du? Für mich bist du tot, genauso tot wie Mum und Dad. Ich habe keinen Bruder mehr.", warf Ved seinem Bruder an den Kopf, dann rannte er wutentbrannt aus dem Heim.

Er lief ziellos durch menschenleere Straßen, das einzige Geräusch waren seine Schritte und sein bebender Atem. Was dachte Jay eigentlich wer er war? Plötzlich aufzutauchen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Das eine wusste er: Er würde Jay niemals verzeihen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Niemals.

Völlig außer Puste näherte sich Ved Cloes Haus. Es war schon spät und er wusste nicht, ob er noch klingeln sollte. Doch noch während er zögernd dastand, öffnete Cloe die Tür, sie hatte ihn vom Fenster aus gesehen, als sie gedankenverloren nach „ihrem" Stern suchte.

„Hey Ved, was machst du den hier? Kannst du nicht genug von mir bekommen?", begrüßte sie ihn grinsend.

Ohne zu zögern erzählte er ihr missgelaunt was geschehen war: „Jay ist wieder da…"

„Jay? Dein Bruder?"

„Ja, genau der.", seufzte Ved.

Erstaunt strich sich Cloe eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber wieso…ich dachte…" Noch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte wurde sie unterbrochen. „Ich weiß nicht wieso und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen."

„Er wird ja wohl irgendetwas gesagt haben…", setzte sie erneut an.

Genervt ließ sich Ved auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Angeblich will er sich jetzt um mich kümmern. Pah! Das ich nicht lache."

„Warum? Vielleicht meint er es ernst. Es war ja auch nicht gerade leicht für ihn. Immerhin hat er neben euren Eltern auch noch seine Freundin verloren.", versuchte Cloe ihn zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg. „Du nimmst den Penner auch noch in Schutz? Er hat mich einfach im Stich gelassen, ist abgehauen, hat mich in diesem Heim zurückgelassen, wie ein nutzlosen Gegenstand, den man nicht mehr braucht.", schrie Ved sie hasserfüllt an.

„Es war nicht richtig was er getan hat, aber vielleicht solltest du ihm eine Chance geben. Hör dir doch wenigstens mal an, was er zusagen hat."

„Ja toll, und nachher fall ich wieder auf ihn rein und er haut wieder einfach ab. Nein Danke, so was brauch ich einfach nicht."

Teilweise konnte Cloe ihn ja verstehen, aber durch seine Sturheit hatte er schon viele Chancen im Leben vertan. Also ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Ved, komm schon, beruhig dich erstmal wieder und Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

Wütend blickte Ved sie an und schlug ihre Hand beiseite. „Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen, sag doch gleich, dass du auf Jays Seite stehst."

Bei aller Liebe, so was ließ Cloe sich von niemandem gefallen, auch nicht von Ved. In kühlem Ton antwortete sie: „Erstens steh ich auf keiner Seite, zweitens geh ich jetzt wieder ins Bett, du weißt ja wo die Couch ist, ne Decke liegt auch da." Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihr Zimmer, einen verdutzten Ved zurücklassend.

Cloe lag wütend in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Was dachte Ved eigentlich wer er war? Warum musste er seine Probleme an ihr auslassen? War man in einer Beziehung nicht für den anderen da, half man ihm nicht Probleme zu lösen?

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Ihre Zimmertür ging leise auf. „Cloe?", hörte sie Veds Stimme murmeln. Sich schlafend stellend bemerkte sie, wie er sich auf ihr Bett setzte und ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Es tut mir leid Schatz, ich wollte nicht so gemein zu dir sein. Aber das mit Jay hat mich echt durcheinander gebracht."

Cloe wusste, dass sie ihm nicht lange böse sein konnte, also schlug sie die Augen auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Nachdem sie eine wilde Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten, wachten sie morgens dicht umschlungen auf.

„Hi Cloe." murmelte Ved verschlafen und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Mhnnn. Hatten wir uns gestern nicht eigentlich gestritten?", fragte Cloe verwundert, sich allmählich an die gestrige Nacht erinnernd. „Wie schaffst du es bloß, dass wir uns immer so schnell wieder vertragen?"

„Ich weiß halt auf was du stehst.", grinste Ved und Cloe antwortete: „Manchmal denk ich wir passen nur im Bett gut zusammen." Dann nahm sie ein Kissen und warf es lachend nach Ved, der gerade dabei war seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Bevor er jedoch ins Badezimmer flüchten konnte rief sie ihm noch hinterher: „Ved, im Zweifelsfall steh ich immer auf deiner Seite!"


	29. Never Let Me Down Again

_Never Let Me Down Again_

Cloe konnte Ved überreden sich noch einmal mit seinem Bruder zu treffen. Beide trafen gegen elf Uhr im Heim ein, wo sie schon von Herr Almeida, dem Heimleiter erwartet wurden. „Schön Ved, dass du auch mal wieder vorbei schaust."

Ved verdrehte die Augen, eine Standpauke war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Doch er hatte nicht mit Cloes Unterstützung gerechnet. „Herr Almeida, es tut Ved wirklich leid, es ist nur so, wir waren beide sehr überrascht von den gestrigen Ereignissen, dass wir total vergessen haben anzurufen und zu sagen, dass Ved die Nacht bei mir verbringt." Mehr oder weniger überzeugt von Cloes Ausführungen wies Almeida die zwei an Platz zu nehmen und erklärte ihnen, dass Jay in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen würde.

Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Veds Fuß wippte die ganze Zeit nervös hin und her und jeder zweite Blick galt der Uhr. „Er wird schon auftauchen.", versuchte Cloe ihn aufzumuntern und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Jay einfach abhaut.", grummelte Ved vor sich hin, wurde aber von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Im nächsten Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Jay trat herein.

Cloe musterte ihn von oben bis unten, sie konnte es nicht glauben, Jay und Ved waren wirklich eindeutig Brüder. Jay sah aus wie eine größere Ausgabe von Ved, die gleichen Augen, die gleichen Gesichtszüge und nicht zu übersehen die gleichen wasserstoffblonden Haare. „Hallo, ich bin Jay.", stelle er sich Cloe vor und sie nahm die ihr gereichte Hand. „Hi Jay, ich bin Cloe, Veds Freundin."

„Schön dich kennen zulernen Cloe. Hi Ved."

Ved sah seinen Bruder verächtlich an. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch auftauchst."

„Ved!" rief Cloe entrüstet „du wolltest dir Mühe geben."

„Schon gut. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Ved sehr sauer auf mich ist.", meinte Jay und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Ved fallen. „Du hast dich bestimmt gefragt, warum ich wieder da bin..."

Doch bevor Jay den Satz beenden konnte viel Ved ihm ins Wort. „Eigentlich hab ich mich gefragt, warum du damals einfach abgehauen bist. Hattest du keine Lust mehr auf mich? War es dir zu lästig dich um deinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern? Aber dafür ist es nun zu spät, jetzt komm ich prima ohne dich klar!"

Ved wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, aber Cloe nahm ihn beiseite und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Gib ihm bitte eine Chance alles zu erklären." Also setzte sich Ved wieder und bemühte sich seinem Bruder zuzuhören, auch wenn man ihm ansehen konnte wie geladen er war.

„Ich hatte damals schwere Probleme. Nach Rochelles Tod kam ich mit niemandem mehr klar, auch nicht mit mir selbst. Eines Nachts hab ich dann Hals über Kopf das Haus verlassen und bin ziellos in der Gegend rumgerannt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertrage, der Tod von Rochelle, der Tod von Mom, von Dad…verstehst du Ved?" Jay sah seinen jüngeren Bruder verzweifelt an, dann setzte er fort: „Jedenfalls bin ich dann auf das erst beste Hochhaus gestiefelt, mit der Absicht herunter zu springen."

Cloe sah ihn schockiert an. „Doch als ich oben ankam stand da ein Mädchen, ich werd diesen Augenblick nie vergessen, mit einer Zigarette im Mund und einem roten Ledermantel. Sie sagte zu mir: „Hey Kleiner, wenn du springen willst, dann lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten. Warte nur bitte, bis ich aufgeraucht habe und wieder unten bin, sonst denken die Bullen noch ich hätte was damit zutun." Ich war so irritiert, dass ich nicht wusste was ich tun sollte und meine Absicht zu springen total vergaß. Nachdem wir uns einige Zeit lang über belangloses Zeug unterhalten hatten, bot das Mädchen, Ebony war ihr Name, mir an bei ihr zu pennen. Sie war ein Straßenkind und lebte in einem alten Fabrikgebäude, mit einer Gang, die sich die Locos nannten und die einen Anführer namens Martin hatte. An diesem Abend ging ich mit ihr, denn eins war mir klar, wenn ich wieder zurück nach Hause gehen würde, dann würde ich die Schuldgefühle und die Gedanken an Rochelles Tod nie wieder loswerden und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit vom Dach springen."

Ved war sich nicht sicher was er von der Geschichte seines Bruders halten sollte. Wollte er nun Mitleid von ihm? Zögerlich fragte er: „Und was ist dann passiert?"

Jay schluckte, bevor fortfuhr: „Die Locos beschlossen kurze Zeit später die Stadt zu verlassen, sie waren nie länger als zwei Monate in ein und derselben Stadt und ich beschloss mich ihnen anzuschließen. Ganz ehrlich Ved, ich dachte wirklich, dass Tante Maude und Jackie dich aufnehmen würden."

„Wenn du jemals angerufen hättest, hättest du gewusst, dass es Maude sehr schlecht ging und Jackie sich um sie kümmern musste. Die hatten weder Zeit noch Geld mich bei sich aufzunehmen.", rief Ved zornig.

Bevor er ganz die Kontrolle verlor, beschloss Cloe Jay zu fragen, was danach geschehen war. „Na ja, ich bin dann einige Zeit bei den Locos geblieben, aber später hab ich Mega wieder getroffen und der hat mich bei sich wohnen lassen. Dort wohn ich heute noch und arbeite in einem kleinen Restaurant als Kellner.", antwortete Jay geduldig.

Das war jedoch zu viel für Ved. Entrüstet schrie er: „Und die ganze Zeit über hast du dich mit Mega amüsiert und nicht einmal an mich gedacht. Du hast dich nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet, es hat dich ja scheinbar nicht interessiert, wie es mir ging. Du hast mal wieder nur an dich gedacht. Cloe komm wir gehen." Damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich weiß ich hab großen Mist gebaut, und es ist alles mein Fehler. Es tut mir Leid, schrecklich Leid, hörst du Ved?", rief Jay ihm nach und blickte Cloe frustriert an. Sie entgegnete ihm: „Gib Ved Zeit, er muss das alles erstmal verarbeiten.", dann stand sie auf und lief ihrem Freund hinterher.


	30. Second Chance

_Second Chance_

Ved und Cloe lagen gemeinsam auf Cloes Bett. „An was denkst du?", fragte Cloe Ved verträumt. „An gar nichts.", entgegnete er ihr genervt. „Und warum machst du dann ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?"

Er seufzte. „Ich frag mich wirklich was Jay hier macht. Wieso ist er bloß so plötzlich aufgetaucht?"

Cloe runzelte die Stirn. „Auch wenn ich deinen Bruder nicht so gut kenne wie du, ich denke er meint es trotzdem ehrlich. Er hat eingesehen, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hat. Du solltest versuchen auf ihn zuzugehen, auch wenn es schwer ist. Du musst ihm ja nicht gleich um den Hals fallen, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen zu dritt treffen? Jay würde bestimmt gerne was von Wellington sehen."

Eigentlich hatte Ved keine große Lust, aber da Cloe ihn so bettelnd ansah, stimmte er zu.

Am nächsten Tag wurden beide von Jay in seinem alten Ford Focus abgeholt. Die Stimmung war sichtlich gespannt, aber nach einigen Stunden war Ved sogar bereit mehr als zwei Wörter mit seinem Bruder zu reden.

Alle drei saßen im schönen Wellingtoner Stadtpark und genossen die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Herbstsonne. „Hey Jay gib mir mal die Cola.", bat Ved.

„Hier! Fang!" Mit diesen Worten warf Jay die Dose in einem hohen Bogen in dich Richtung seines kleinen Bruders. „Arghhh", maulte Ved, der die Dose nicht ansatzweise fangen konnte. „So warst du früher schon Jay, du musstest immer allen beweisen was für ein guter Sportler du bist."

„Und du musstest allen dein Computerwissen unter beweis stellen.", konterte Jay grinsend.

In dem Moment öffnete Ved die Dose und die ganze Cola ergoss sich spritzend über ihn.

Alle lachten. Auch Ved. Denn eigentlich war er froh, dass Jay wieder da war, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, er hatte ihn häufig sehr vermisst.

Nachdem Jay Cloe zuhause abgesetzt hatte fuhr er weiter um Ved zurück zum Heim zu bringen. Doch bevor Ved ausstieg unterbreitete er ihm noch einen Vorschlag: „Ich hab nachgedacht, Ved. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich hierher ziehe?"

Ved wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte also murmelte er: „Ja, doch hört sich gut an."

„Natürlich würdest du dann bei mir wohnen. Also wenn du willst.", stotterte Jay verlegen.

Fragend sah Ved ihn an. „Meinst du das ehrlich?"

„Ja klar. Ich würde mich freuen."

„Ich auch." Er konnte es nicht glauben, endlich würde er von den Chosen wegkommen, sie würden ihn nie wieder erpressen können, ihn nie wieder verprügeln können. Er wäre frei.


	31. Feels Like I'm Dying

_Feels Like I'm Dying _

Zwei Wochen waren nach Veds Umzug zu Jay vergangen und er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Mit Jay lief wiedererwartend alles super, mit Cloe sowieso und die Chosen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Zufrieden packte er seinen Rucksack, er wollte die Nacht bei Cloe verbringen und rief Jay noch ein fröhliches „Tschüss" zum Abschied entgegen.

Er war noch nicht lange unterwegs, als er um eine Ecke bog und einen großen, dicken Jungen um lief. Als er aufblickte blieb ihm der Atem stehen. Er war geradewegs in eine größere Gruppe Chosen gelaufen. Noch während er versuchte sich umzudrehen und wegzurennen, wurde er am Rucksack festgehalten und zu Boden geschleudert.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?", fragte einer der Chosen, es war der Anführer Luke persönlich, mit gespielter Ironie. Dann fuhr er in zornigem Ton fort: „Du dachtest wohl mit deinem Auszug wäre dein Schuld beglichen. Aber da hast du dich getäuscht, du bist mindestens zehn Raten im Rückstand, plus Zinsen, das macht…oh, das wirst du wohl nie bezahlen können."

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor!", rief Ved mutig und erntete dafür sofort ein Tritt in die Rippen.

„Ach nein? Du hattest nicht vor zu bezahlen? Um ehrlich zu sein, macht das gar nichts, rein gar nichts. Du hast eh etwas viel wertvolleres. Wie heißt sie denn, deine kleine Freundin, mit der wird dich vor einiger Zeit im Heim gesehen haben? Eigentlich dachte ich, du hättest deine Lektion gelernt, aber scheinbar machst du genau den gleichen Fehler wieder."

Bei diesen Worten rappelte sich Ved auf und versuchte auf Luke einzuschlagen, doch er wurde von den Anderen festgehalten. „Wenn du Cloe irgendwas antust, bei Gott, ich schwöre ich bring dich um.", schrie er verzweifelt. Aber Luke sah nur auf ihn herab und meinte spöttisch: „Dann müsste ich eigentlich schon tot sein. Ach so, gut zu wissen, Cloe heißt sie also. C-l-o-e…schöner Name. Gefällt mir besser als Patsy, obschon, die kleine Schlampe hatte ganz schön was zu bieten, war ne ganz schöne Kratzbürste, hat sich mächtig gewehrt." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und verzog das Gesicht, als würde er sich an etwas schrecklich Schönes erinnern. Dann fuhr er fort: „Also, jetzt pass mal gut auf, wenn du nicht noch mal Schuld sein willst, wenn „jemand" stirbt, solltest du besser mit der Kohle rausrücken."

„Ich hab aber nichts mehr.", stottert Ved panisch und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Na klar. Ron, frag Ved doch mal auf deine netteste Art, ob er sich da ganz sicher ist.", forderte Luke einen der beiden Jungen auf, die Ved festhielten. Das ließ sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen, und trat wieder zu, diesmal so feste wie er konnte.

Ved musste die Zähne zusammenpressen, dennoch gelang es ihm nicht ganz seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte er: „Mein Bruder, er hat immer etwas Geld für schlechte Zeiten aufgehoben. Ich hole es euch."

Die Chosen stimmten zu, verzichteten aber nicht darauf Ved persönlich bis nach Hause zu begeleiten, wo er behutsam den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und ihm umdrehte. Er durfte Jays Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich lenken, also schlich er ins Haus, bis zu der Dose in der Jay das Geld gesammelt hatte. Zweihundert Euro. Er nahm alles an sich und schlich wieder zur Haustür. Auf halben Weg stieß er jedoch versehentlich gegen ein Regal, ausgerechnet mit seiner rechten Seite, die sowieso schon höllisch weh tat, und er konnte einen schmerzerfüllten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken.

Plötzlich hörte er Jays Stimme: „Ved? Hast du was vergessen?", schallte es von oben. Ved machte kein Geräusch, sondern kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und wartete. Die Sekunden erschienen ihm endlos. Nach ca. drei Minuten ging er leise das letzte Stück bis zur Tür, dann rannte er den Weg entlang zur Grundstücksausfahrt, wo die Chosen auf ihn warteten.

Dort angekommen drückte er Luke das Geld in die Hand. „Hier zweihundert Euro! Mehr hab ich wirklich nicht. Und lasst Cloe in Ruhe. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

Skeptisch musterte Luke ihn. „Wie, ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen? Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Ved schluckte. „Sie hat mich erst betrogen, dann hat sie mich verlassen."

Er blickte zu Boden, damit niemand sah dass er rot wurde bei dieser Lüge.

„Oh, wie süß, der kleine Veddy lässt sich von so ner Schlampe verarschen.", lachte Luke laut drauflos und alle anderen stimmten mit ein. Dann wand er sich zum gehen, meinte aber noch mit scharfer Stimme: „Na schön, wenn du meinst, dann muss ich dir das wohl glauben. Aber wehe du lügst mich an. Wenn ich dich einmal mit der Schlampe sehe, dann… du weißt schon was dann passiert."

Die anderen Chosen folgten ihrem Anführer, Ron konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen Ved noch einmal kräftig zu schubsen, so dass Ved auf dem harten Steinboden landete und sich die Hände aufschlug. Das Blut tropfte auf den grauen Stein und hinterließ dort eine rote Spur.


	32. One Last Kiss

_One Last Kiss_

Vorsichtig rappelte sich Ved wieder vom Boden auf. Er betrachtete seine Hände und wischte sie am Gras ab, was zwar höllisch brannte, aber er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken verloren, als dass er es bemerkte. Er hatte den Chosen also wirklich weisgemacht, dass er von Cloe getrennt war. Nur musste er dafür sorgen, dass dies auch geschah. Niemals könnte er es ertragen noch einen Menschen, den er liebte, zu verlieren. Nachdem Patsy gestorben war, wäre er ihr am liebsten gefolgt, doch er hatte damals nicht den Mut dazu aufgebracht. Patsy! Allmählich kamen alle Erinnerungen, die er so tief verdrängt hatte wieder hervor. Es war die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen, neben dem Tod seiner Eltern, aber er durfte seine Zeit nicht mit grübeln vertun. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste Cloe beschützen. Und leider sah er keinen anderen Ausweg, als sich wirklich von ihr zu trennen. „Warum war mir nicht gleich klar, in welche Gefahr ich sie bringe, wenn mit mir zusammen ist? Ich hätte das Risiko besser einschätzen müssen, aber nein, ich hab mich ja mal wieder von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen.", dachte Ved zornig auf sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

„Jay?"

„Hab ich mich doch nicht verhört, warum bist du schon wieder da?", fragte sein Bruder neugierig.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich noch Hausaugaben machen muss. Ich werd mich dann später mit Cloe treffen.", meinte Ved resigniert.

„Okay, wie du meinst."

Cloe war gerade dabei ihren Kleiderschrank nach einem passenden Outfit für die Party heute Abend bei Ellie zu durchwühlen, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie nah den Hörer ab und sagte: „Hier Cloe."

„Hi Cloe. Hier ist Ved." antwortete die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hey Süßer, wo bleibst du den?"

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Ich komm dann sofort zu Ellie. Ist das okay für dich?"

„Klar."

„Okay, bis dann."

„Bye."

Cloe wunderte sich noch einen Moment warum Ved so kurz angebunden war, dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Kleiderproblem. Nach einigem hin und her entschied sie sich für ein hellblaues Top und einen schwarzen Minirock mit silbernem Gürtel. Als Accessoires nahm sie noch die sternförmigen Ohrringe und die Kette mit den zwei Herzen als Anhängern, die sie von Ved bekommen hatte. „Perfekt.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ellie.

Dort angekommen wurde sie stürmisch von Jack empfangen. „Hey Cloe, wo ist den Ved? Soll ich dir die Jacke abnehmen? Willst du was trinken?" Das war typisch Jack, dachte Cloe und gab ihm eine Antwort auf die ganzen Fragen: „Erstens: keine Ahnung, zweitens: das wäre lieb von dir, drittens: das kann ich auch alleine."

Verdutzt sah Jack sie an, dann grinste er. „Sorry, war wohl etwas viel auf einmal."

„Kann man wohl sagen, aber das mit Ved wundert mich schon etwas. Ich dachte, er währe schon hier." Damit gab sie Jack ihre Jacke und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ellie. Nachdem die beiden sich begrüßt hatten, gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche um sich zu amüsieren.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später sah Cloe Ved in der Tür stehen und sie lief ihm freudig entgegen. „Hi Schatz. Was ist los? Krieg ich keinen Kuss?"

„Doch sofort.", murmelte er und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. Als er sie wieder los ließ fragte sie neugierig: „Und, bist du fertig mit den Hausaufgaben?"

„Hausaufgaben? …Ach so, die, äh ja…bin fertig. Darum bin ich auch erst jetzt da."

„Na die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du da bist. Oh, was ist den mit deinen Händen passiert? Sieht echt übel aus.", erkundigte sich Cloe besorgt.

„Ach gar nichts. Bin heute Morgen hingefallen und hab mich mit den Händen abgefangen.", wich Ved aus.

„Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Jahhhh, das hab ich doch gesagt."

Cloe merkte, dass Ved gereizt war, also wollte sie ihn und sich etwas ablenken: „Wollen wir vielleicht ne Runde tanzen? Dann bist du wahrscheinlich wieder besser gelaunt."

Ved drehte sich suchen um und antwortete: „Nein danke. Jetzt lieber nicht. Hast du zufällig Moz irgendwo gesehen?"

Cloe schlang ihre Arme um ihn und versuchte da weiter zumachen, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten. „Was willst du denn mit der? Na ja, wenn du nicht tanzen willst, ich könnte auch ne Pause gebrauchen. Soll ich uns was zu trinken holen?"

„Ja, das wäre toll.", meinte Ved und er entspannte sich, als er Moz endlich gefunden hatte. Während Cloe auf dem Weg war die Getränke zu besorgen ging er zu Moz rüber und legte ihr von hinten die Hände über die Augen. „Rate mal wer ich bin!"

Moz riss mit einem Satz seine Hände weg und drehte sich um. „Ved? Was soll das?"

Ved musste seine ganze Überwindungskunst aufbringen um die nächsten Worte zu sagen. „Ich will dich, Baby. Lass es uns sofort hier und jetzt tun."

Moz sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Spinnst du, oder hast du zu viel Alk gesoffen? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ne Freundin hast?"

„Ach was, die ist doch egal, nur du zählst." Dabei nahm Ved ihre Hand und mit der anderen glitt er ihren Rücken immer tiefer hinunter.

„Jetzt bin ich dir also wieder gut genug? Ach Egal. Na gut, Ved Johnson, du weißt genau dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann, also lass uns auf Ellies Zimmer gehen.", flüsterte Moz in ihrem verführerischstem Ton. Ved folgte ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war er froh, dass sein Plan bis hierher so gut geklappt hatte, andererseits graute es ihm davor Cloe so zu verletzen.

In Ellies Zimmer machte er nur ein kleines Licht an, dann begann er Moz beim Ausziehen ihres Tops behilflich zu sein.

Währendessen war Cloe mit den Getränken zurück und da Ved nirgends zu sehen war, fragte sie Jack ob er ihn gesehen hatte. „Ich glaube der ist mit Moz in Ellies Zimmer verschwunden.", erhielt sie als Antwort. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Mit Moz? Ihr Ved? In Ellies Zimmer? Sofort setzte sie sich in diese Richtung in Bewegung und als sie die Zimmertür öffnete, ließ sie vor schreck die Flaschen fallen, die sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Ved war gerade dabei Moz inbrünstig zu Küssen, und weiß Gott was zu tun, doch bei dem Lärm der zerschellenden Flaschen war er herumgefahren. „Cloe, es… es tut mir Leid.", stammelte er, aber Cloe war schon Hals über Kopf aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Sie schnappte sich wutentbrannt ihre Jacke und hörte nur noch Ellies Stimme, die ihr irgendwas nach rief. Doch sie wollte nichts hören, dazu war sie viel zu enttäuscht, wütend, traurig und verletzt. Sie rannte das ganze Stück bis nach Hause, wo sie feststellen musste, dass sie ihren Haustürschlüssel vergessen hatte. Wütend trat sie gegen die Tür und ließ sich dann auf eine der Treppenstufen fallen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein knackendes Geräusch aus dem Garten. Als sie aufblickte stand Ellie neben ihr. „Hey Süße, Jack hat mir gesagt was passiert ist."

„Dieses miese Schwein…" Cloe konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was Ved getan hatte.

„Ja, er ist wirklich ein Arsch.", stimmte Ellie ihr zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich hab ihm vertraut und er? Bei der erst besten Gelegenheit macht er mit ner anderen rum."

„Ja, Ved war schon immer ein Bad-Boy."

Cloe sah sie an. „Wahrscheinlich ist es meine eigene Schuld gewesen. Ich wusste ja, dass er ein Weiberheld ist als ich mich auf ihn eingelassen habe."

„So was darfst du gar nicht erst denken.", versuchte Ellie sie zu überzeugen, mit wenig Erfolg.

„Wieso? Warum sollte denn aufgerechnet ich die jenige sein, die den Badboy bekehrt? Es haben doch schon andere versucht und die sind auch kläglich gescheitert."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht, Mädchen glauben immer an das Gute im Jungen. Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören so naiv zu sein." Seufzte Ellie, dann fragte sie: „Willst du nicht mit zu mir kommen? Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Cloe stand auf und bedankte sich für das Angebot. „Nein, kein Problem, ich muss mir erstmal über einiges klar werden. Danke und bis morgen Ellie." Damit stand sie auf und ging zu dem Blumentopf unter dem ein Ersatzschlüssel lag.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen schmiss sich mit samt Klamotten aufs Bett und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Schluchzend schlief sie erst nach einigen Stunden ein.


	33. The Pain Of Love

_The Pain of Love_

„Meine Güte, Ved! Wer hat dich den verprügelt? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus.", meinte Moz mehr oder weniger ernsthaft besorgt, wobei sie über die blauen Flecken auf Veds Brust strich.

Mit dem Gedanken noch bei Cloe realisierte Ved nun was gerade passiert war und stieß Moz Hand beiseite. Diese war darüber natürlich nicht sehr begeistert. „Hey was soll den das? Ich dachte du willst mich?"

„Ach hau ab.", meinte Ved abwesend, dann zog er sich wieder an und verließ das Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur wartete schon ein ziemlich wütender Jack auf ihn. „Spinnst du eigentlich Ved? Warum hast du Cloe das angetan?"

Ved zuckte die Schultern und sagte: „Du weißt doch, dass ich beziehungsunfähig bin." Dann nahm er seine Jacke und ging.

Er wollte niemanden mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören und vor allem nichts mehr füllen. Die Trauer über die Trennung zerfraß ihn beinahe von innen. In seiner Verzweifelung ging er in den Park wo er und Cloe viele glückliche Stunden verbracht hatten. Er setzte sich ans Ufer des Sees und starrte in den Himmel. Da leuchtete er, ihr Stern. Das Zeichen für ihre Liebe oder was davon übrig geblieben war.

Als Ved am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er durchnässt vom Tau und ihm war bitter kalt. Zitternd stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung zu Hause. Er musste sich noch eine Ausrede für Jay überlegen warum er einfach die ganze Nacht weg blieb, ohne anzurufen, denn das war gegen ihre Abmachung.

Beim öffnen der Haustür stand Jay schon im Flur und erwartete ihn. „Ved! Wo bist du gewesen?"

Ved sah seinen Bruder an und meinte betont lässig: „Hab wohl etwas zu viel getrunken gestern. Sorry Jay."

Jay ballte die Hände zu Fäusten um seine Wut zu unterdrücken. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du hast dich nicht an die Regeln gehalten, das gibt ne Strafe. Außerdem ist da noch eine Sache, über die ich mit dir reden muss."

Nervös trat Ved von einen Fuß auf den anderen. „Was denn noch?"

„Na ja, es fehlen zweihundert Euro aus der Haushaltskasse. Hast du sie genommen?", fragte Jay unsicher.

„Nein, wie kommst du den da drauf?" Ved blickte zu Boden um nicht rot zu werden.

„Weil sonst niemand in diesem Haus wohnt, außer dir und mir."

„Und deshalb muss ich es gewesen sein?"

Betrete sah Jay ihn an. „Wenn du Geldprobleme hast, kannst du jeder Zeit mit mir darüber reden."

„Natürlich. Ich bin ja sowieso nur ein Penner aus einem Heim, ganz klar, dass ich das Geld genommen habe." Wütend stieß Ved Jay beiseite und rannte in sein Zimmer. Hinter ihm rief sein Bruder: „Zur Strafe wirkst du dich eine Woche lang nicht mit Cloe treffen."

„Sehr gut", dachte Ved, „dann muss ich mir wenigstens keine Erklärung für Jay ausdenken, warum ich mich nicht mehr mit ihr verabrede."

Da es Sonntag war, musste Ved nicht zur Schule, also tat er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als deprimiert auf dem Bett zu liegen und die Decke anzustarren. Zweimal hatte Jay ihn nun schon zum Essen gerufen, doch er hatte keinen Hunger.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich trotz über sechzehn Stunden in seinem kuschelig warmen Bett wie gerädert. Das lag wahrscheinlich auf daran, dass er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan hatte.

Als er in der Schule ankam sah er Cloe, Ellie und Jack in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers stehen und als er Cloe musterte, konnte er sehen, dass auch sie nicht mehr als zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sie blickte kurz zu ihm herüber, dann unterhielt sie sich weiter mit Ellie.

So ging das nun schon vier Tage lang. Ved versuchte zwar so gut es ging Cloe aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber da sie nun mal auf ein und dieselbe Schule gingen, war das nicht immer möglich. Den Rest der Zeit bemühte er sich sie zu ignorieren, aber da sie ihn keines Blickes mehr würdigte, genau wie Jack und Ellie, viel ihm dies ausnahmsweise nicht sehr schwer.

„Hey Ved. Lange nicht gesehen.", wurde Ved von Ram begrüßt.

„Hi Ram.", antworte er matt. „Du ich hab das von dir und Cloe gehört. Tut mir echt Leid für dich." Dabei klopfte er seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

„Wieso, war ja eh meine Schuld.", murmelte Ved resigniert und wand sich zum gehen. Doch Ram wollte ihn unbedingt aufheitern. „Ach komm schon, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Gibt noch tausend andere geile Chicks."

„Wenn du meinst.", dabei faste Ved sich an den Kopf, denn er hatte das Gefühl dass dieser gleich explodieren würde. Und das lag bestimmt nicht nur an den zwei Mathestunden die er schon hinter sich hatte. Ram musterte ihn ernst: „Alles okay, Mann?"

Ved antwortete plötzlich übertrieben gut gelaunt: „Bestens, besten.", dann ging er in den Physikraum.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Ved von Jay geweckt. „Ved, aufstehen. Du hast verpennt." Er öffnete die Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder um nicht von dem Sonnenlicht geweckt zu werden, dass dank Jays Hilfe nun fröhlich sein Zimmer durchflutete. Aber das konnte nicht der einzige Grund sein, warum ihm so heiß war. Scheiße, sein ganzer Schlafanzug war verschwitzt. Als er sich verwirrt aufrichtet wurde ihm schwindelig und er ließ sich sofort ins Kissen zurückfallen. „Jay, ich fühl mich nicht so gut, kann ich bitte zu Hause bleiben?" fragte er.

Besorgt setzte sich Jay an sein Bett und legte die Hand auf seinen Kopf. „Mhn, du hast Fieber", murmelte er. „Ich ruf dann in der Schule an und melde dich krank."

„Danke."

„Versuch am besten weiter zu schlafen, wenn du was brauchst, dann ruf mich einfach."

Tatsächlich gelang es Ved zwischenzeitlich einzudösen, jedoch wurde er immer wieder ruhelos von Alpträumen über Patsy, Cloe und den Chosen aufgeschreckt.

Plötzlich hört er Jays Stimme von unten, die ihm befahl essen zu kommen. Bei dem Versuch aufzustehen wurde ihm zwar sofort wieder schwindelig, doch er kämpfte sich tapfer bis zur Treppe vor. Als er schon mehr als die Hälfte die Treppe heruntergetaumelt war, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und seine Beine gaben nach.

Jay, der gerade nachgucken wollte, wo Ved blieb, sah nur noch wie sein Bruder zusammenbrach, die letzten Stufen herunter viel und reglos liegen blieb. Sofort fühlte sich Jay an den Tod seiner Eltern erinnert. Geschockt nahm er Ved hoch und fuhr mit ihm zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen sagte man ihm sein kleiner Bruder wäre hier in guten Händen und er solle sich erstmal bei einem Kaffee von dem Schock erholen.

Nachdem Jay zwanzig Minuten gewartet hatte, kam einer der Ärzte und teilte ihm mit, dass Ved sich zwar keine Schäden von dem Sturz zugezogen hätte, aber an einer akuten Lungenentzündung litt und einige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben müsse. Erleichtert wollte Jay sich bedanken und nach Ved sehen, doch der Arzt hielt ihn zurück. „Ihr Bruder hat einige Wunden und blaue Flecke, die unmöglich von einem Sturz kommen können. Wissen sie, ob er zu Hause geschlagen wird?"

Irritiert sah Jay den Arzt an. „Äh nein, äh ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er nicht geschlagen wird. Unsere Eltern sind tot müssen sie wissen, und ich schlag ihn ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich werd ihn sofort fragen, wenn er wach ist."

Der Arzt schien zwar überzeugt von Jays Erklärungen, jedoch meinte er: „Lassen sie ihm noch etwas Zeit, sie sollten nichts überstürzen viele Jugendliche reagieren sehr aggressiv, wenn man sie direkt darauf anspricht."

Benommen kam Ved nach zwei Stunden zu sich. Er konnte die Umrisse eines Krankenhauszimmers erkennen und dass Jay neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. „Jay? Was ist passiert?", krächzte er mit trockenem Hals. Erschrocken schnellte Jay hoch. „Was? Oh Ved, du bist wach. Du bist im Krankenhaus, hast eine Lungenentzündung und wirst wohl noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben." Ved wollte noch fragen, wie er hierher gekommen war, jedoch vielen seine Augen vor Müdigkeit schon wieder zu.


	34. Don't Cheat On Me

_Don't Cheat On Me _

Cloe saß am Fenster und schaute in den Himmel, aus ihrem CD Player lief laut die Musik irgendeiner lokalen Punkband, lauthals sang sie den Text mit: „Du hast mich betrogen, mich sooft angelogen…" Wenn sie eins nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es unehrliche Leute.

„Warum gibt es keinen Schalter, an dem man Gefühle einfach ausschalten kann?", grübelte sie frustriert, da sie Ved einfach nicht vergessen konnte. „Her hat mich betrogen, also warum kann ich ihn dann nicht einfach abhaken? Warum tut es so weh? Warum? Warum? Warum?", schrie sie durch ihr ganzes Zimmer da sie wusste, dass sie sowieso alleine zu Hause war.

„Warum hat er mich angelogen? Warum hat er gesagt, dass ich ihm wichtig bin? Und ist bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit dieser Schlampe abgegangen? Vor meinen Augen, gerade so als wollte er, dass ich alle mitbekommen. Warum hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt, wenn eh alles eine Lüge war? Jemand den man liebt, würde man so was nie antun." Ihre Stimmung schwankte konstant zwischen Wut, Trauer und Enttäuschung.

Cloe hatte Ved den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Er hatte bestimmt ein zu schlechtes Gewissen, konnte er ihr noch nicht mal mehr in die Augen schauen. Und Rams Behauptung Ved wäre krank war ja wohl lächerlich. „Er ist bloß zu feige mich zu sehen." ,dachte sie wütend. Dabei krickelte sie auf ihre Schreibtischunterlage abwechseln Totenköpfe und gebrochene Herzen.

Auf mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie einsam sie war und wie viel sie eigentlich verloren hatte. Als wäre nichts mehr von ihr übrig, seit sie raus gefunden hatte, dass Ved sie nie geliebt hatte. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür ihn noch immer zu lieben.

Verloren starrte sie auf das Blatt und ließ dann ihren Gefühlen freien lauf:

Why does it hurt so much?

And now , I know that I was wrong  
You never really cared for me all along  
And with you every dream I had  
Was all it was, ain't that the fact

So I hold my head deep in my hands  
I'm lost at sea no sign of land  
I never knew what love could cost  
No one could know how much I've lost  
I can't go on now that you've gone  
There's nothing left inside  
I'll never understand why you had to lie  
It's not enough to say you love  
And then just say goodbye  
I'll never break these chains  
There's no where to hide  
Why did you have to lie?

And now that every hope has gone  
I've got to find the strength to carry on  
Alone, much more than before  
I've given everything, there's nothing more

Why does it hurt so much?  
Why do I hate myself 'coz I can't stop loving you?  
Now my life is empty  
All I have is pain  
I can't forget you

Cloe hatte gerade die letzte Zeile beendet, da klingelte das Telefon. Als sie abnahm war Jay am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hi Cloe. Ich muss dir was sagen, es geht um Ved."

„Ich will nichts von ihm hören.", antworte sie und war schon kurz davor aufzulegen.  
„Äh, habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Jay verwundert.

„Oh hat Ved dir nichts erzählt? Gestritten, dass könnte man so sagen, getrennt wäre wohl besser. Was soll ich auch tun, wenn dein Bruder nix besseres zu tun hat, als mit Moz rum zumachen?"

Eine kurze Stille entstand, dann meinte Jay: „Das hat Ved gemacht? Na ja, das ist wohl er ne Sache zwischen euch beiden, also wenn du Ram siehst, kannst du ihm ja sagen, dass Ved im Krankenhaus liegt."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Cloe kreidebleich. „Was? Ich-ich m-meine wieso?"

„Er zu Hause umgekippt, und die Ärzte meinen er hätte eine Lungenentzündung."

…

„Cloe? Bist du noch dran?"

Geschockt brauchte Cloe einen Moment um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um Ved. „Jay? Kann ich ihn besuchen?"

„Ja, du kannst vorbeikommen."

„Dann bin ich sofort da." Damit schmiss sie den Hörer auf die Gabel und rannte aus dem Haus.

Als Ved ein zweites Mal erwachte saß Cloe neben ihm und hielt seine Hand, sie war das erste, was er beim öffnen seiner Augen wahrnahm. „Hi.", murmelte er verwundert.

Überrascht, dass er so plötzlich wach wurde, ließ sie seine Hand los. „Ich, ich ähm, hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Gerührt sah er sie an. „Oh Cloe, was mach ich nur mit uns?"

„Das möchte ich auch zu gerne wissen."

Verlegen starrten beide in die Luft, bis Cloe das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt und in kühlem Ton fragte, ob Ved etwas trinken wolle. Dann reichte sie ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Jay betrat das Zimmer. Er bemerkte die gespannte Stimmung und wollte schon wieder gehen, da sagte Cloe: „Jay, ich geh mal kurz aufs Klo, bleibst du so lange bei Ved?"

„Na klar. Du hast ja hier schon lange genug die Krankenschwester gespielt."

Nachdem sie gegangen war, begann er seinen Bruder auszufragen: „Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch getrennt?"

Ved seufzte. „Haben wir auch. Ist sie schon lange da?"

„Fast den halben Tag. Ved, was du da gemacht hast, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich jederzeit für dich da."

„Danke." Bei diesen Worten ging Tür auf und Cloe kam zurück. Gleichzeitig tat Jay so, als wolle er sich unbedingt noch einen Kaffee holen, in Wirklichkeit wollte er den zwei eine Chance geben um sich auszusprechen.

Nur schien keiner von beiden zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte. Gedankenverloren starrte Ved ein Bild an der Wand an, Cloe starrte aus dem Fenster. Völlig unerwartet murmele sie plötzlich: „Die Sterne leuchten tagsüber gar nicht. Auch unser Stern nicht." Geschockt, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, rutschte sie nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Doch Ved hatte sie sehr gut verstanden. Traurig lächelnd sah er sie an. „Doch sie leuchten, auch wenn man sie nicht sieht."

Nachdem noch fünfzehn weitere Minuten schweigend verlaufen waren, verabschiedete sich Cloe. Sie war schon fast zur Tür raus, da fragte Ved mit trauriger Stimme: „Cloe, liebst du mich noch?" Sie schluckte, einen Moment lang wollte sie sagen: „Ja, ich liebe dich noch und werde dich immer lieben. Lass uns alles vergessen, ich kann dir verzeihen." Aber dann entschied sie sich anders. „Wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen kann, wie kann ich dich dann lieben?" Damit schloss sie die Tür.

* * *

lyrics belong to steps 

Jannileindanke für dein comment. ich kann morgen noch jede menge mehr posten. der teil ist dir gewidment :)


	35. Hate And Desperate

Hate And Desperate

Cloe und Ellie saßen gemeinsam in der Pausenhalle, als Jack zu ihnen rüber schlenderte. „Schon irgendwas Neues von Ved?", fragte er und ließ sich neben die beiden auf eine Bank fallen.

„Jack! Sei nicht so ein Trampeltier.", meinte Ellie und stieß ihm dabei in die Rippen. Manchmal war er so sensibel wie ein Esel.

„Schon gut Ellie.", murmelte Cloe bedrückt. Jack, der das Thema nicht einfach ruhen lassen konnte sagte weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, findet ihr es auch nicht irgendwie komisch, dass Ved Cloe mit Moz betrügt? Also ich meine mal ehrlich: Moz! Die ist doch…" Diesmal landete Ellies Ellenbocken treffsicherer. „Aua. Ich meine doch nur, denkt doch mal nach, das ist einfach unmöglich. Ved liebt Cloe, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass hat er mir schließlich selbst gesagt."

Fragend sah Cloe ihn an. „Ja, wirklich.", bestätigte Jack. „Vielleicht hat es ja was mit den Chosen zu tun…", grübelte er weiter. Nun mischte sich auch Ellie in das Gespräch ein. „Allerdings kommt es mir auch sehr komisch vor. Das passt gar nicht zu dem ‚neuen' Ved."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?", bat Cloe sie um rat.

„Liebst du ihn noch?"

„Ja!" kam Cloes Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Dann rede noch mal mit ihm. Versuch um eure Liebe zu kämpfen."

„Na schön. Ich werde nach der Schule bei Ved vorbeigehen."

Die beiden Freundinnen umarmten sich, dann klingelte es zur vierten Stunde.

Ved lag auf der Couch und schaute Fernsehen. Er war froh endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen zu haben, denn die letzten Tage waren schrecklich langweilig gewesen. Außer Ram hatte ihn niemand mehr besucht. Zu Hause war es zwar auch nicht spannender, zumal Jay arbeiten war, dennoch war es immer noch besser als Schule.

Plötzlich klingelte es. Verwundert schlurfte Ved zu Tür, noch während er sie öffnete bereute er vorher nicht durchs Fenster gesehen zu haben. Denn er hatte sie noch nicht ganz geöffnet, da wurde er zurückgeschleudert und prallte gegen die Wand im Flur. Luke und der Rest der Chosen standen da, einer mit einem Messer bewaffnet, dass er jetzt an Veds Kehle hielt. „Hallo Ved.", sagte Luke mit einem abscheulichen Grinsen. „Wir brauchen Nachschub."

„Ich hab nichts mehr." stammelte Ved verzweifelt.

„So? Das sagst du immer. Denk noch mal scharf nach." Dabei ritzte sich das Messer wenige Millimeter tief in seine Haut, jedoch tief genug, dass Blut aus dem Ritz hervortrat. Ved blieb mal wieder nichts anderes übrig als nachzugeben. „In der Küche steht eine rote Dose, in der bewahrt mein Bruder sein Geld auf. Nehmt sie mit und verschwindet."

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da klingelte es wieder an der Tür.

„Ein Wort und du bist tot.", flüsterte Luke. Alle hielten den Atem an, als plötzlich ein schepperndes Geräusch aus der Küche kam. Jemand hatte die Dose fallen lassen.

„Ved? Ich bin's Cloe. Mach auf! Ich will mit dir reden.", sagte eine Stimme vor der Tür. „Cloe!" dachte Ved panisch. Es klingelte wieder. „Komm schon. Ich geh nicht eher weg, bis wir uns ausgesprochen haben."

Allmählich geriet Luke in Panik, man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Gehirn arbeitete. Dann schien er die Lösung gefunden zu haben. „Ved, du machst die Tür auf und du sagst ihr jetzt, dass sie verschwinden soll. Wenn du irgendwelchen scheiß machst, ich steh hinter dir, bei Gott, ich steche dich ab."

Veds Hände zitterten als er die Tür öffnete. Mit leiser Stimme fragte er: „Cloe, was willst du hier?"

Skeptisch sah Cloe ihn an. „Lass mich doch erstmal rein."

„Nein! Das geht jetzt nicht.", rief er erregt.

„Warum nicht?"

„Darum. Also geh jetzt bitte."

Doch Cloe blieb stur. „Erst will ich mit dir über unsere Beziehung reden. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich dir so gleichgültig bin, wie du immer tust."

Ved wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also redet Cloe weiter. „Wenn du mir jetzt ins Gesicht sagst, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann geh ich."

Eine Pause entstand. Ved hatte zwar den Mund geöffnet, doch er sagte nichts. Er konnte nicht. Verzweifelt blickte er sie an.

„Ved, du kannst mir doch vertrauen. Hat es etwas mit den Chosen zu tun?"

Geschockt rief er: „Nein, wie kommst du den da drauf? Und jetzt verschwinde endlich."

Cloe wand sich schon zum gehen, doch plötzlich streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen und meinte: „Du blutest ja. Da, an deinem Hals."

Ved durfte sie nicht näher kommen lassen. „FASS MICH NICHT AN!", schrie er und wollte ihre Hand weg schlagen. Doch leider verfehlte er sein Ziel und landete mitten in Cloes Gesicht. Die Ohrfeige hatte gesessen.

„Spinnst du eigentlich?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, dann liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Für Ved war es, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Nachdem sie sich einen Moment lang sprachlos angesehen hatten ging er ein Stück zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Cloe blieb noch einen Augenblick fassungslos stehen, dann ging auch sie.

* * *

selber danke. :)  
hier gibts nicht viele reviewer hab ich manchmal das gefühl und auch nicht so viele tribeleser.  
hier, drei teile nur für dich ;) 


	36. The Letter And The Lie

_The Letter And The Lie_

Ganz langsam lief Cloe die Straße entlang. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ved fähig war ihr eine zu verpassen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie war ja so einiges von Ved gewöhnt, aber das? Niemals! Dafür hätte sie vorher ihre Hand ins Feuer gelegt.

Als sie an Ellies Haus vorbeikam beschloss sie zu klingeln. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihr von Jack geöffnet. „Hi Cloe! Was ist den mit dir passiert?", fragte er besorgt, als er ihre rote Wange bemerkte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht….ich…ich…war bei…Ved…und plötzlich…", stammelte sie, dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Cloe sich wieder beruhigt und Jack und Ellie erzählt was passiert war. Immer wieder grübelte sie: „Wie konnte er so etwas bloß tun?"

Ellie sah sie ratlos an, doch Jack meinte empört: „Nichts auf der Welt kann so ein Verhalten entschuldigen."

„Sein Blick war so kalt, so abweisend und so voller Hass…", schniefte Cloe. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm jemals wieder verzeihen kann. Es war so erniedrigend."

Ved konnte ihr ja vieles anderes antun, aber von ihm schlagen lassen würde sie sich niemals. Dafür war sie viel zu stolz. Das konnte keine Liebe der Welt von ihr verlangen.

Zitternden Schrittes schloss Ved die Tür und ging zurück in die Küche, wo er die nun leere Dose wieder an ihren Platz stellte. Mechanisch lief er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer um sich dort aufs Bett fallen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Machtlos. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. Unfähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Wie er so dalag kroch die Erinnerung an Patsy langsam aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervor. Vor ihm tauchte der Geist von Patsys Mutter auf, die ihn anschrie: „Sie tot Ved! Tot! Was hast du mit meiner Tochter gemacht? Es ist alles deine Schuld! Deine Schuld!...Deine Schuld!...Schuld…Sch…" Erst vielen ihm nur die Augen zu, dann übermannte ihn ein unruhiger Schlaf.

Als Ved am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass es schon fast acht Uhr war. Sein erster Gedanke galt Cloe. Er hatte sie wirklich geschlagen. Das war unverzeihlich von ihm. Wie konnte er nur? Er wusste nur noch, dass er Cloe zum gehen bewegen wollte und seine Hand dabei irgendwie in ihrem Gesicht gelandet war. Er wollte sie doch nur beschützen.

Ihm blieb nun nichts anderes übrig, er musste sie finden und ihr alles erklären.

Doch als er mit reichlicher Verspätung die Schule betrat stand sie bei Jack und Ellie und blickte nicht einmal zu ihm rüber. Ved ging auf die drei zu und sagte: „Cloe, kann ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Zornig sah Jack ihn an. „Hau ab und lass sie in Ruhe."

„Cloe…", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Jack hat Recht. Verschwinde!", antwortete Cloe kalt ohne irgendwelche Emotionen in ihrer Stimme zu zeigen.

„Geh!", stimmte Ellie ihr zu und Jack ergänzte: „Am besten kommst du nie wieder."

So verging eine Woche, in der Cloe jeden seiner Versuche mit ihr zu reden abblockte. In der nächsten Poesie-Stunde kam der Lehrer besonders strahlen ins Klassenzimmer: „Heute sprechen wir wohl über eine der bedeutendsten Dinge in unser aller Leben: Die Liebe! Liebesgedichte sind wohl die wichtigsten Gedichte und es gab viele Dichter, die sich dem Thema angenommen haben. Zur Einstimmung aber mal kein Gedicht, sondern einen Spruch aus der Bibel…" Schon schrieb er an die Tafel:

_Die Liebe erträgt alles, glaubt alles, hofft alles, hält allem stand. Die Liebe hört niemals auf._

Bei diesen Worten Blickte Ved zu Cloe, jedoch ohne damit auch nur die geringste Wirkung zu erzielen. Der Unterricht ging weiter und der Lehrer fragte: „Was haltet ihr von dem Spruch?" Cloes Arm schnellte nach oben. „Ich finde es gibt Dinge, die die Liebe nicht überstehen kann. Wenn einer den anderen so tief verletzt, dass er ihm das niemals verzeihen kann zum Beispiel."

Gegen Ende der Stunde wartete Ved vergeblich auf eine Gelegenheit mit Cloe zu reden. Er fühlte sich so mies wie noch nie im seinem ganzen Leben. Nicht mal die Dinge die die Chosen mit ihm gemacht hatte waren so schlimm wie Cloes verachtender Blick. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass die Chosen ihre Liebe zerstörte. Hatte zugelassen, dass Cloe ihn verachtete. Er wollte sie doch nur beschützen, doch jetzt bekam er die Quittung dafür. Er hatte sie für immer verloren und auch sein bester Freund würde nie wieder mit ihm reden. In Gedanken bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Ellie auf ihn zuschlenderte. Sie sah ihn sorgenvoll an, dann meinte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, das genauso schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war: „Gib ihr noch Zeit. Sie braucht noch Zeit es zu verarbeiten. Dann wird sie vielleicht mit dir reden."

„Denkst du ich habe noch eine Chance?", fragte er leise, aber da war Ellie schon gegangen.

Da Cloe ihm ja offenbar nicht zuhören wollte, beschloss er einen Brief an sie zu schreiben.

Doch wie sollte er das alles in Wort fassen? Er konnte ja noch nicht mal den Gedanken daran ertragen. Nein, er fühlte sich außerstande es aufzuschreiben, denn dann wäre es ja real, dann gäbe es einen Beweis dafür, dass die Sache mit Patsy wirklich passiert war und das konnte er nicht aushalten. Er hatte es bis jetzt verdrängt und so würde es auch bleiben. Also versuchter er Cloe auf anderem Wege zu überzeugen ihm eine Chance zu geben mit ihm zu reden.

Er setzte sich hin und begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Patsy würde er einfach nicht erwähnen. Er würde nur von den Chosen erzählen und hoffen, dass Cloe ihn nicht zwang zur Polizei zu gehen, denn dann würden sie ihm bestimmt Fragen über Patsy stellen. Deshalb schrieb er:

Meine geliebte Cloe,

Ich kann selbst immer noch nicht glauben, was ich getan habe. Und es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür. Ich weiß, ich kann niemals von dir verlangen mir zu verzeihen, aber lass mich versuchen zu erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist.

Es ist nämlich so, dass die Chosen mich noch immer bedrohen. Und damit auch dich. Ihr Anführer stand mit einem Messer hinter mir, darum konnte ich dich nicht hereinlassen. Als du dann das Blut wegwischen wolltest, geriet ich in Panik, dass du etwas merken könntest. Deshalb wollte ich dich daran hindern näher zu kommen und dabei ist meine Hand in deinem Gesicht gelandet. Es war keine Absicht, bitte glaub mir das. Es tut mir so leid. Ich schwöre bei dem Leben meines Bruders, das so etwas nie wieder passiert. Bitte rede mit mir. Ich werde dich immer lieben,

dein Ved

Cloe hatte in der Schule einen Brief von Ved auf ihrem Tisch gefunden. Sie war unschlüssig ob sie ihn zerreißen sollte. Aber dann beschloss sie ihn am Nachmittag bei Ellie doch noch zu öffnen. Nachdem sie ihn überflogen hatte hielt sie ihn Ellie zum lesen hin.

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

„Ich weiß nicht, auch wenn's keine Entschuldigung dafür ist, was er getan hat, aber es erklärt es zumindest.", meinte Ellie.

Cloe seufzte: „Mhn, ich weiß nicht. Denkst du ich soll ihm ne zweite Chance geben?"

„Das musst du wissen, aber ich denke du solltest auf dein Herz hören."

„Ich hasse ihn so sehr.", rief Cloe plötzlich wütend.

Ellie sah sie skeptisch an. „Du hasst ihn nur so sehr, weil du ihn so sehr geliebt hast."

„Ja. Und das schlimmste ist: Ich lieb ihn trotz allem immer noch genau so sehr, wie ich ihn hasse." Eine Pause entstand, dann meinte Cloe: „Ich werde mit ihm reden."

Am nächsten Morgen sah sie Ved einsam in einer Ecke des Schulhofs sitzen. Langsam schlenderte sie auf ihn zu. „Hi Ved."

Erstaunt blickte er auf. „Cloe!"  
„Ich denke ich muss mit dir reden. Also der Brief, ist das wirklich wahr?"

„Ja", entgegnete Ved ohne sie anzusehen.

„Aber warum hast du nicht viel eher mit mir geredet?"

„Weil ich Angst hatte." „Angst um dich." ergänzte er.

„Hast du deshalb auch die Komödie mit Moz aufgeführt, oder liebst du sie wirklich?", fragte Cloe zögernd.

„Nein, natürlich liebe ich sie nicht." Ved stand auf und blickte ihr nun direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe nur dich."

Bei diesen Worten erschien ein Lächelnd auf Cloes Lippen, sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann küsste sie ihn.

Nach ihrer „Wiedervereinigung" hatten die beiden beschlossen, die restlichen Stunden zu schwänzen und in den Park zu gehen. Dort machten sie da weiter, wo sie in der Schule aufgehört hatten. Glücklich lagen sie händchenhaltend nebeneinander auf der Wiese, als Cloe auf einmal ernst wurde. „Ved du musst unbedingt zur Polizei gehen."

Er drehte den Kopf und blickte in den Himmel. „Ja vielleicht. Aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich vorher noch mit Jay reden."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Er weiß bestimmt was zu tun ist."

Eine Pause entstand, dann meinte Cloe zögernd. „Du, wer ist eigentlich Patsy?"

Ved wurde kreidebleich, er richtete sich auf und ließ ihre Hand los. „Warum? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Erstaunt antworte sie: „Es ist nur so, du hast im Krankenhaus, als du geschlafen hast, mehrmals ihren Namen gemurmelt."

Nervös fuhr sich Ved durch die Haare. „Ach ist das so? Sie ist nur ne flüchtige Bekannte. Niemand wichtiges. Und nun komm, wir wollten doch mit Jay reden."


	37. So Close To Heaven Perfect Moment

_So Close To Heaven / Perfect Moment_

Ved, Cloe, Ram, Ellie und Jack waren zusammen auf dem Jahrmarkt, der einmal im Jahr in Wellington stattfand. Alle amüsierten sich kräftig, besonders Cloe und Ved, die seit fast einem Monat wieder glücklich zusammen waren.

Ved hatte es irgendwie geschafft Cloe zu überzeugen, dass er die Sache alleine mit Jay regeln wollte, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal mit seinem Bruder geredet. Zwar fraß ihn das Gefühl Cloe in Gefahr zu bringen fast innerlich auf, doch er hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen diesmal besser aufzupassen. Ja, diesmal würde es klappen, er musste einfach nur vorsichtiger sein.

„Jaaaah. Hier für dich Babe!", meinte er und überreichte Cloe einen großen Teddybär, den er gerade beim Schießen gewonnen hatte. „Danke." Cloe streichelte das Riesenvieh und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Grrmm.", räusperte sich Ellie, wobei sie zu Jack rüberschielte.

„Äh. Ja. Sofort.", stammelte dieser verlegen, dann nahm er das nachgemachte Gewehr und setzte zum ersten Schuss an.

„Schuss eins: Daneben.", rief die Verkäuferin hinter dem Schießstand mit gelangweilter Stimme. Sofort wurde Jack rot. „Nun, äh, ja, ich…hab ja noch vier Versuche. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich treffe...beträgt…"

„Jack! Schieß einfach.", unterbrach ihn Ellie genervt. So setzte Jack zum nächsten Schuss an, der wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, wieder daneben ging.

„Nun, also, ich schätze ich muss mich wohl erst warm schießen, bevor ich treffe.", stammelte er verlegen. Er setzte wieder an…

Plötzlich sah Ved eine Gruppe von Chosen, die genau auf sie zuschlenderten. Er packte Cloe beim Arm und zog sie mit. „Ich will jetzt unbedingt Riesenrad fahren, Jack trifft eh in hundert Jahren nicht.", entgegnete er, als er Cloes verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Na schön. Wir sind beim Riesenrad. Kommt nach.", rief diese Ellie noch hinterher, welche wenig überzeugt von Jacks Schießkünsten gelangweilt in der Gegend stand.

Die Schlange vor dem Riesenrad schien gigantisch, doch Ved kannte einen der Kartenverkäufer und so durften sie bis nach ganz vorne durchgehen. Er reichte Cloe die Hand beim Einsteigen und grinste. „Darf ich bitten Madame?"

Sie lächelte zurück. „Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Monsieur."

Als beide Platz genommen hatten, begann sich das Rad zu drehen und ihre Gondel stieg in die Höhe.

Ved legte seinen Arm um Cloe und beide genossen den endlos erscheinenden Ausblick. „Ich hab das Gefühl wir sind dem Himmel so nah.", meinte Cloe und zeigte einen Abstand von wenigen Zentimetern mit ihrer Hand. „Mit dir hab ich immer das Gefühl im Himmel zu sein.", sagte Ved leise und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Ved? Ich liebe dich.", meinte Cloe verträumt nach einiger Zeit. „Bis zur Sonne und zurück?" fragte Ved. „Bis zur Sonne und zurück und noch viel weiter.", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

Aber nicht nur der romantische Ausblick war es, was Ved zum Riesenrad zog, er wollte auch wissen, wo sich die Chosen gerade befanden und als er sie am entgegengesetzen Ende des Jahrmarkt beim Autoscouter wieder fand war er beruhigt.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, trafen sie Jack und Ellie wieder. Da Ellie nur einen klebenden Plastikfrosch in der Hand hielt, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass Jacks Schießkünste nicht für mehr als den Trostpreis gereicht hatten.

„Hast du überhaupt mal getroffen?", fragte Ved und haute seinem Kumpel freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Aber es war Ellie, die an Jacks Stelle antwortet. „Nein hat er nicht. Er ist der miserabelste Schütze, den ich je gesehen hab."

„Ich bitte dich, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit so strafend ansiehst? Wie soll man sich den dabei konzentrieren?", meinte Jack empört.

„Ähm, was wollen wir jetzt machen?", erkundigte sich Cloe schnell um einen drohenden Streit zu verhindern. „Wie wäre es mit Autoscouter?"

Ved sah sie panisch an. „Lieber nicht, bei deinen Fahrkünsten. Außerdem hab ich Hunger."

„Soso, du machst dich über meine Fahrkünste lustig? Wer ist den fast zweimal durch die Prüfung gerasselt?", meinte Cloe ironisch, doch dann stimmte sie ihm zu. „Na gut, lass uns erstmal was essen gehen."

Nachdem sie sich ordentlich den Bauch mit Pommes voll geschlagen, beschlossen sie sich zu aufzuteilen, da Ellies Laune sich nicht sonderlich gebessert hatte und sie lieber nach Hause wollte, begleitet von einem ziemlich deprimierten Jack.

Ved und Cloe hingegen machten sich auf den Weg Richtung „Fliegender Teppich". Nach einer ziemlich wilden Fahrt taumelten sie atemlos aus dem Gerät und wären beinahe wieder den Chosen in die Arme gelaufen, hätte Ved Cloe nicht geistesgegenwärtig schnell an sich gezogen und sie geküsst.

„He, woher kommt dieser plötzliche Ausbruch von Leidenschaft?", erkundigte sich eine ziemlich überraschte Cloe.

„Ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag küssen.", meinte Ved schulterzuckend. „Komm, ich kenn da ein lauschiges kleines Plätzchen wo wir ganz ungestört sind." Damit zog er sie mit sich fort bis sie einen kleinen Hügel erreichten von wo aus man den ganzen Jahrmarkt mit seinen bunten, blickenden Lichtern überschauen konnte.

Ved blickte in den Himmel und sagte „Lass uns hier auf das Feuerwerk warten."

Er hatte den Satz gerade beendet da folgen die ersten Raketen gen Himmel und formten die schönsten Blumen, Sterne, Herzen…in den verschiedensten, schillerndsten Farben in die Luft.

Cloe liebte Feuerwerk. Und dies auch noch mit dem Menschen zu genießen, den sie am meisten liebte war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Sie war nur glücklich. Dieser Moment war einfach so perfekt. Sie wünschte er würde ewig dauern.


	38. As The World Turns Black

_As The World Turns Black_  
Ved und Cloe hatten beschlossen, dass es Zeit wäre nach Hause zugehen, doch da kamen sie zufällig am „Spukhaus" vorbei und Cloe meinte ganz aufgeregt: „Oh bitte Ved. Lass uns darein gehen."

Ved konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du Schisshase willst wirklich da rein?" Gespielt wütend knuffte sie ihn in die Seite. „Was heißt hier Angsthase? Ich hab doch einen starken Mann an meiner Seite. Da kann mir doch gar nichts passieren."

Zustimmend holte Ved sein Portemonnaie hervor um den Eintritt zu bezahlen.

Weil es mittlerweile schon so spät war gab es keine Schlange und sie konnten sofort reingehen. Der erste Raum sah aus wie ein Gefängnis, von der Decke baumelten erhängte Gefangenenpuppen, die wie Cloe fand, auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. „Ist ja seeeeehr gruselig." gähnte sie als plötzlich die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen und kuschelte sich an Ved, welcher seinen Arm um sie legte und liebvoll fragte: „Na, doch Angst?"

Cloe überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie: „Nein, du bist doch da. Bei dir fühl ich mich sicher."

Nachdem der Boden erdbebenartig gewackelt hatte ging die Tür wieder auf und sie konnten weiter gehen. Erst liefen sie durch einen kerkerartigen Gang, an den Decken und Wänden hingen überall Spinnweben, dann ging auf Mal das Licht der flackernden Kerzen aus und kurze Zeit später konnte man Cloe schreien hören: „Ihhhhhhggggt! Veeed! Da ist was auf meinem Kopf!" Als wenige Sekunden später das Licht wieder anging, erkannten beide, dass es sich lediglich um eine Plastikspinne handelte und sie mussten grinsen.

„Wie peinlich.", meinte Cloe, „das hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können."

Der nächste Raum war voller Monster die abscheulich schrieen, doch alles in allem waren die Effekte nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln wert.

Kurz vorm Ausgang, Ved und Cloe liefen nebeneinander her, legte sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf Cloes Mund und sie erschrak sich fürchterlich. Doch zum Glück hatte sie mit Ellie vor einiger Zeit einen Selbstverteidigungskurs belegt und wusste, wo die empfindlichste Stelle des Angreifers war. Als sie ihm einen Tritt dorthin versetzte, fuhr dieser entsetzt zusammen.

Noch während sie dabei war ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, brach Ved neben ihr in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie drehte sich um und wusste sofort warum. Hinter ihr stand ein ziemlich zersaust wirkender Mann in einem Affenkostüm Verlegen stammelte sie: „Oh, das tut mir schrecklich Leid, ich dachte sie wollten mir was tun. Ist es sehr schlimm?"

Mittlerweile schienen die Schmerzen des Mannes nachgelassen zu haben und er grinste verlegen: „Schon gut. Kein Problem, Berufsrisiko. Obschon ich sagen muss, dass passiert mir nicht alle Tage, und schon gar nicht von einer so netten, jungen Dame."

Cloe wurde rot, dann fragte sie: „Können sie uns sagen, wie weit noch bis zum Ausgang ist?"

„Na klar, es sind noch drei Räume. Viel Spaß noch."

„Danke." Damit gingen die zwei weiter.

Sie hatte den zweiten Raum fast passiert, als Ved plötzlich ein Knacken hinter sich hörte. Während er sich umdrehte hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. „Sie an, sie an, wen haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht Veddy-Boy mit seiner kleinen Freundin ist. Wir haben dich schon vor einer ganzen Weile gesehen, doch wir dachten es wäre spannender dir hierher zu folgen. Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet. Aber hatte ich dir eigentlich nicht gesagt, was passiert, wenn ihr euch zusammen sehen lasst?"

Zeitgleich tauchen von mehreren Seiten Chosen auf und Cloe wollte verwirrt wissen wer diese Leute waren. Doch die Antwort kam nicht von Ved sondern von Luke. „Wie unhöfflich Ved, willst du uns nicht mal vorstellen?" Dabei trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und reichte ihr boshaft grinsend die Hand, welche sie sofort weg schlug.

„Danke, ich denke ich weiß sehr gut wer ihr seid. Was ihr mit Ved gemacht habt, ist echt das Letzte."

„Ja? Er hat dir von uns erzählt? Dabei weiß er doch genau was dann passiert. Du kannst ihm also nicht besonders wichtig sein. Nicht so wichtig wie…Patsy!"

Ungläubig sah Cloe Ved an. „Wen meint er? Und wieso hast du mir erzählt, dass dein Bruder sich um die Sache kümmert?"

Das war ein geeignetes Stichwort für Luke. „Bruder? Ist der etwa genau so ein Schlappschwanz wie du?"

„Lass meinen Bruder daraus. Er hat damit nichts zutun.", schrie Ved wütend und verzweifelt. „Das gleiche gilt für Cloe. Wenn du mich verhauen willst, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber lass sie in Ruhe."

Luke grinste nur gelassen. „Ich denke doch, dass sie was damit zutun hat, denn du hast die letzte Rate nicht bezahlt." Er machte wieder einen Schritt auf Cloe zu, welche nun von beiden Seiten jeweils von einem Chosen festgehalten wurde, während Ved nur von einem einzigen bedrängt wurde. Luke kam immer näher auf sie zu und war nun so nah, dass sie seinen widerlichen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spürte. „Bitte nicht.", schluchzte Ved, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Luke war mittlerweile so nahe, dass er seine Lippen feste auf ihre presste. Aber er hatte nicht mit Cloes Scharfsinn gerechnet. Noch bevor seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang biss sie ihm so feste wie sie konnte auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, dass sie erfolgreich war, als sie den eisernen Geschmack seines Blutes schmeckte und zeitgleich seinen wütenden Schrei vernahm. „Au, verdammter Mist, ich blute wie ein Schwein." Die anderen Chosen sahen sich alle ziemlich ratlos an, während Luke seine Taschen nach einem Tuch durchforstete. Als er keins fand ging er wieder auf Cloe zu und schrie: „Du Miststück, dass wirst du noch bitter bereuen, du Schlampe." Dabei riss er ihre Bluse in zwei Hälften.

Geschockt durch das plötzliche Entblößen zögerte Cloe einen Moment, doch dann waren ihr die Taktiken aus dem Selbstverteidigungskurs wieder im Gedächtnis. Sie tat so, als würde sie sich nach hinten fallen lassen, in Wirklichkeit holte sie nur genug Schwung für einen kräftigen Tritt. Dieser traf, wenn auch leicht verfehlt, Lukes Unterschenkel und sein Geschrei ging von vorne los.

Nun hatte Cloe einen Moment Zeit zu sich zu kommen und sich umzusehen. In der Ecke stand Ved, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung hielt keiner der Chosen ihn fest. „Ved lauf los und hol Hilfe.", schrie sie ihm zu, doch er rührte sich nicht. Mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck stand er da.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihr dich Sicht von Luke wieder versperrt, der sich wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte. „Jetzt bist du fällig!", rief er und machte sich daran ihre Hose zu öffnen. Verzweifelt schlug Cloe um sich, doch ihre Kräfte hatten nachgelassen. Mit einem letzten Ruck versuchte sie sich frei zuschlagen, doch ihre Bewacher hielten sie zu fest, dass einzige was sie hörte war ein Knacken und gleich darauf spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm, der sie für einige Sekunden betäubte. Nachdem sie wieder wach war, sah sie, dass Luke noch nicht viel weiter gekommen war als zuvor. Sie hatte ihre Hose zum Glück noch an. Verzweifelte wimmerte sie: „Ved. Bitte hilf mir."

Doch Ved stand da wie in Trance. Vor seinen Augen spielten sich die Ereignisse von vor zwei Jahren ab, als die Chosen das gleiche mit Patsy gemacht hatten und es auch geschafft hatten. Damals hatte er so sehr versucht ihr zu helfen, aber es war vergebens gewesen. Er sah sie genau vor sich, ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos, ihre Kleider hingen ihr in Fetzen am Körper, überall hatte sie blaue Flecken und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Zusammengekauert kniete er nun auf dem Boden und sah Cloe, nein er sah Patsy, er wusste es nicht, ob dies gerade real war, oder ob es wie damals war, er hörte Patsy schreien, dann schrie Cloe…doch egal wie laut sie schrieen, er war nicht fähig ihnen zu helfen, sein Körper konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Plötzlich trat der Mann in dem Affenkostüm in den Raum und fragte verdutzt: „Was passiert denn hier?" Als die Chosen ihn sahen, ließen sie Cloe los und stürmten davon. Der Mann war jedoch so geistesgegenwärtig Luke festzuhalten. Er packte ihn, schleifte ihn an die Wand und band ihn dort mit einem Seil an ein Eisenrohr fest.

Cloe wusste nicht was passiert war, auf mal ließen die Chosen sie los und sie sank sofort zu Boden, wo sie zusammengekauert sitzen blieb. Als sie zu Ved rüber sah starrte er förmlich ins Leere. Dann spürte sie, wie der Mann man sie mit einer Jacke bedeckte und ein Handy herausholte. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Krankenwagen rufen, denn etwa stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit Ved, dachte sie apathisch. „Er…Sie müssen etwas tun.", stammelte Cloe nach einigen Minuten, doch der Mann meinte nur: „Um deinen Freund kümmern wir uns nachher, du bist viel schwerer verletzt." Wovon redete der Mann? Sie war verletzte? Aber sie hatte doch gar keine Schmerzen. Ved. Was war bloß los mit ihm? „Aber…", versuchte sie den Mann erneut zu überzeugen, jedoch traf in diesem Moment der Notarzt ein und bat sie mit zum Krankenwagen zu kommen wo sie sich ausruhen sollte. Als sie aufstand durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz ihren Arm, doch der war Nebensache als sie Ved ansah.

Plötzlich rief Luke aus der Ecke: „Ja schau ihn dir ruhig genau an, deinen Loserfreund, frag ihn aber lieber warum er dir nicht geholfen hat? Vielleicht weil er ein Feiger…" Dann würde Luke von dem Mann zum schweigen gebracht.

Nachdem der Arzt das Mädchen hinausbegleitet hatte, blieb noch einer der Sanitäter stehen und meinte auf Ved zeigend zu dem Mann: „Er hat keine Verletzungen, doch wahrscheinlich steht er unter Schock, sie sollten jemanden anrufen der ihn abholt."

Der Mann wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da war der Sanitäter schon weg. Langsam näherte er sich dem zusammengekauertem Jungen am Boden und legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern. „Hi ich bin Jimmy.", stellte er sich vor. Keiner Reaktion auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Nur endlose Leere. „Wenn soll ich anrufen?", fragte er weiter. „Hätte ich Jay nur eher was gesagt…", stammelte Ved plötzlich und Jimmy meinte: „ Jay? Ist das dein Bruder? Na ja, mal sehen…" Damit nahm er Veds Handy aus dessen Rucksack und wählte Jays Nummer.

Am klaren Himmel leuchteten mittlerweile die ersten Sterne und in der Ferne konnte man Polizeisirenen hören.

* * *

so, hoffe du musstest nicht zu lange warten... morgen gibts mehr!  
also ich find dein extra kapitel schon mal echt klasse, du solltest schleunigst was hier posten!


	39. Tell Me What’s Wrong With You

_Tell Me What's Wrong With You_

Jay hatte vor einigen Minuten einen Anruf von einem ihm unbekannten Mann erhalten, der meinte, dass er seinen Bruder abholen müsse. Sofort setzte sich Jay in sein Auto und fuhr zum Jahrmarkt. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Ved. Was konnte bloß passiert sein? Warum konnte Ved nicht alleine nach Hause kommen?

Nachdem er den halben Jahrmarkt abgesucht hatte, fand er endlich das „Spukhaus", wo Jimmy schon auf ihn wartete. „Hallo, ich bin Jimmy Streator, mit mir haben sie vorhin telefoniert." Atemlos fragte Jay: „Wo ist mein Bruder? Was ist passiert?"

Jimmys Antwort war kurz, aber sie reichte aus, um Jays Gesicht kreidebleich werden zu lassen. „Ich weiß nur, dass ihr Bruder und ein Mädchen schon fast am Ausgang waren, da sie mich kurz zuvor passiert hatten. Dann hörte ich auf mal einen Schrei des Mädchens und als ich nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, wurde das Mädchen von mehreren Kerlen bedrängt, einer versuchte wohl sie zu vergewaltigen."

„Oh mein Gott. Wissen sie, ob das Mädchen Cloe hieß?", unterbrach Jay ihn.

„Tut mir leid, den Namen weiß ich leider nicht."

„Und was ist mit meinem Bruder?"

Eine Pause entstand. „Nun ja, er saß da wie erstarrt. Ich habe zwar versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat nichts wirklich Sinnvolles gesagt."

Jay bedankte sich, dann ging er in den Raum, wo Ved in einer Ecke eingewickelt in eine Decke saß. Er kniete sich zu seinem Bruder und sagte sanft: „Ved? Ich bin's, Jay."

Plötzlich sah Ved ihn direkt an und seine Augen hörten auf ins Leere zu starren. Stattdessen füllten sie sich mit Tränen und er ließ sich schluchzend gegen Jay fallen.

„Es ist so furchtbar…", schniefte er.

Jay nahm ihn in den Arme und hielt in fest. Immer wieder murmelte er: „Schon gut Kleiner, alles wird wieder gut. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Kerl dir nie wieder etwas antun wird."

Es waren etliche Minuten vergangen, bis Jay Ved soweit beruhigen konnte, dass sie zusammen nach Hause gehen konnten. Dort angekommen zog er seinem Bruder die Jacke aus, dann setzten sie sich beide auf die Couch. Jay wollte warten bis Ved das Gespräch suchte, was er nach einer Weile auch tat. „Wo ist Cloe?"

„Soweit ich weiß ist sie im Krankenhaus."

„Dann fahr mich zu ihr!"

„Das geht jetzt nicht. Sie braucht Ruhe."

„Aber ich muss doch zu ihr. Muss ihr alles erklären."

Jay nahm Veds immer noch zitternde Hand und meinte ganz vorsichtig. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erstmal erklärst was passiert ist, dann ruf ich gleich im Krankenhaus an und frage nach wie es Cloe geht?"

Schweigen. Dann schluckte Ved und sagte mit monotoner Stimme: „Ich kann nicht."

Jay sah ihn an. „Okay, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir sage, was ich denke was geschehen ist und du sagst nur ja oder nein?" Ved nickte.

„Damals als du die Lungenentzündung hattest, da hat mir der Arzt gesagt, dass du noch andere Verletzungen hattest." Die nächsten Sätze vielen Jay sehr schwer zu sagen.

„Ich glaube, dass du von diesen Leuten verprügelt wurdest. Stimmt das?"

Kaum merklich nickte Ved.

„Oh Ved, es tut mir so leid. Hätte ich das gewusst. Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht direkt darauf ansprechen soll, bitte verzeih mir."

Überrascht durch den Gefühlsausbruch seines Bruders murmelte Ved: „Schon gut, ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Du hast mich ja nicht verprügelt."

„Aber ich hätte viel eher reagieren müssen, hätte dich danach fragen müssen. Spätestens als ich gemerkt hatte, dass schon wieder Haushaltsgeld fehlte, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du ein Problem hast. Ich dachte nur, es wäre kein so großes und du würdest mich wohl um Hilfe bitten, wenn ich dir Zeit lasse."

„Hätte ich dir bloß früher alles erzählt,", schluchzte Ved, „dann wäre das heute vielleicht gar nicht passier."

„Schon gut, dass kannst du nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Ihr hattet noch Glück im Unglück, wenn der Mann nicht gekommen wäre, oh Gott, ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was dann passiert wäre."

Jay richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Ved und bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ved?" fragte er vorsichtig. Ved sah ihn entgeistert an, wieder hatte er die Bilder von Patsy vor seinen Augen. Doch diesmal entschied er sich darüber zu reden. „Es ist schon Mal passiert … Damals … meine erste Freundin … Patsy. Die Chosen haben sie vergewaltigt und ich konnte gar nichts tun. Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht helfen, Jay."

Weinend vergrub er seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen. „Schhhh, schon gut, es war nicht deine Schuld Ved, gegen diese Leute hattest du keine Chance.", versuchte Jay ihn zu trösten.

Nachdem sich Ved wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schnitt Jay ein Thema an, dass ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar nicht unbedingt passend erschien, aber er dachte, es würde Ved vielleicht helfen besser damit fertig zu werden. „Da sie diesen Luke diesmal erwischt haben, wird es wohl zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung kommen. Hoffentlich landet er im Gefängnis und kommt nie wieder raus. Die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, immerhin gibt es jede Menge Zeugen. Und vielleicht wäre Patsy ja auch bereit auszusagen was damals geschehen ist. Dann ist es sehr gut möglich, dass Luke für einige Jahre in den Bau wandert."

Ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen antwortete Ved. „Das wird sie nicht tun. Sie ist tot. Sie hat danach Selbstmord begangen."

Geschockt rief Jay: „Das tut mir so leid. Ved, ehrlich." Dann brachte er seinen kleinen Bruder ins Bett und wartete bis er eingeschlafen war. „Was Ved schon alles hatte durchmachen müssen.", dachte Jay traurig „Ich dachte immer, ich hatte es schwer, da ich neben unseren Eltern auch noch Rochelle verloren habe, aber Ved musste viel mehr leiden. Hätte ich ihn damals bloß nicht im Stich gelassen."

* * *

ja, du solltest auf jeden fall weiter schreiben. ich werds ganz bestimmt lesen. was sind denn deine anderen sachen? 


	40. It Takes My Pain Away

_It Takes My Pain Away_

Als Cloe erwachte hörte sie dumpfe Stimmen, als wären diese ganz weit weg und ihre Ohren in Watte gepackt. „Ihr Tochter hat ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen………………Hier ist ihre Kleidung….Was ist mit ihr passier?...Das weiß ich nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit….aber wahrscheinlich wollte man sie vergewaltigen…Oh mein Gott….."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schloss sie sogleich wieder, obschon es in dem Zimmer angenehm gedämpftes Licht gab. Schemenhaft hatte sie eine Frau an ihrem Bett sitzen sehen, ihre Mutter? Noch bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Auch Ved wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Ständig verfolgten ihn die Bilder von Patsy und Cloe in seinen Träumen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und aufstand.

Im ganzen Haus war es dunkel, also war Jay wohl schon ins Bett gegangen. Leise zog er sich seine Schuhe wieder an schlich zu Tür. Er musste hier raus, er konnte sie nicht länger ertragen, seine Gedanken. Draußen spiegelte sich der Halbmond in einem Fenster und Ved musste sich zwingen nicht nach oben zu gucken und nach Cloes Stern zu suchen.

Langsam ging er weiter in Richtung eines Ortes, den er schon sehr lange nicht mehr besucht hatte. Dem Friedhof. Doch den Weg zu Patsys Grab kannte er immer noch auswendig. Das Problem war eher das geschlossene, schwere Eisentor zu überwinden. Als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte sich herüber zuhieven, kroch er durch ein winziges Loch in der Hecke. Obwohl die Dornen sich überall in seine Haut bohrten schien er sie überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Sein innerer Schmerz war viel zu größer.

Nachdem er dem schmalen Weg vorbei an den alten Eichen gefolgt war, stand er vor Patsys Grab. Es war genauso wie er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, ihre Mutter legte immer noch jeden Tag eine weiße Rose, ihre Lieblingsblume, auf das Grab. Natürlich war er früher schon nur bei Nacht hergekommen, denn ihre Mutter wäre alles andere als begeistert gewesen ihn dort anzutreffen. Schließlich war er Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Tochter, oder das dachte er zumindest.

Einige Zeit war vergangen in der Ved nur dastand und auf das Grab blickte, dann ging er über die Steine, die seitlich verlegt waren auf einen kleinen, sehr Dichten Strauch des ziemlich verwahrlosten Nachbargrabes zu und steckte seine Hand in den Strauch um nach etwas zusuchen. Tatsächlich, es war noch da, sein altes Tagebuch, verpackt in eine alte Plastiktüte und nun ein wenig heruntergekommen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die erste Seite. Damals hatte er das Buch angefangen um mit seinen Gefühlen klar zukommen. Er tat meist so als wäre Patsy noch da und schrieb in dem Buch was er ihr immer schon sagen wollte, was er den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Meistens endeten die Einträge damit, wie leid ihm alles tat.

Ved durchblätterte das Buch und überflog die Seiten. „Liebe Patsy…du fehlst mir so wahnsinnig…ich werde dich immer lieben. Heute haben mich die Chosen wieder verprügelt…ich halt es nicht mehr aus. Ich denke ich werde zu dir kommen…"

Dann fand er einen Text, an den er sich schon fast nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

_Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
Weighted against the consequences  
Can't live without it so it's senseless  
Want to cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste  
I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low cause it's part of me  
You hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Heard of me the routine scar  
New cuts cover where the old ones are  
And now I'm sick of this  
I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade away on my sanity  
I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me_

_Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me_

_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_

_It can't be frightening if you've never felt it  
Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
And then melted down into a pool of peace  
Cease to be the animal he used to be  
Remove the broken parts you know were wrong  
And feel the karma when the problem's all gone  
And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be  
And that reason'll last fight to free yourself  
Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well  
And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart  
Where your insides bruise  
You can live if you're willing to  
Put a stop to just what's killing you_

_Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently  
This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away  
Everywhere I look around I see how everyone aught to be  
Every time I see myself I see there's always something wrong with me_

_Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me_

Nachdem Lesen kam die Erinnerung wieder. Jetzt wusste er wieder wie er es damals doch geschafft hatte weiterzumachen. Er hatte einfach ein Messer genommen und sich immer wieder selbst verletzt. Der körperliche Schmerz wurde größer als der seelische, und er konnte ihn überwinden. Er dachte daran was es für ein Gefühl war, das Blut über seine Arme strömen zu spüren, der Schmerz nahm ihn mit, weit, weit weg von all den bösen Dämonen, den Erinnerungen. Es war, als würde er Patsy, seine Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber und die Chosen einfach aus seinem Herz schneiden. Patsy hatte ihm damals gezeigt, was Freiheit war, doch dies war auch eine Art von Freiheit, eine andere, aber immerhin die einzige die er noch hatte.

Einmal hatte Cloe ihn gefragt woher die Narben an seinen Armen kämen, da hatte er stolz geantwortet: „Aus einem anderen Leben, einem Leben, dass ich zum Glück losgeworden bin."

Doch jetzt hatte ihn dieses Leben wieder eingeholt. Er war gerade so glücklich gewesen. Vielleicht zu glücklich? Vielleicht hatte er es einfach nicht verdient wieder glücklich zu sein, nachdem was er Patsy angetan hatte. Oder er gehörte einfach zu den Menschen die nie Glück hatten, denn er hatte schon so unendlich viel Pech im Leben gehabt: den Tod seiner Eltern, sein Bruder, der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, das Heim, die Chosen, die ständigen Demütigungen. Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein, Cloe war sein ganzes Glück! Doch er hatte sie ja jetzt verloren… Egal, das würde eh nichts an der Situation ändern.

Langsam krempelte Ved sein Sweatshirt hoch und entblößte seine Arme. Er starrte eine Weile auf die Narben, dann hatte er sich entschieden, er musste nur noch das passende Werkzeug finden. Aber das schien kein Problem zu werden, war es früher auch nicht, auf einem Friedhof gab es immer irgendwelche scharfen Gegenstände. Er entschied sich für die Glasscherbe, die drei Gräber weiter lag. Erst überlegte er, ob er vielleicht nicht doch Patsy folgen sollte, doch er hatte es damals schon nicht übers Herz gebracht, also würde er diesmal wahrscheinlich auch nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen. Wenigstens hatte er noch das betäubende Gefühl des Schmerzes als das erste Blut floss und die alten Narben sich wieder öffneten. Der Schmerz nahm ihm alle Gedanken an Patsy und Cloe.

* * *

lyrics belong to linkin park 


	41. One Step Closer

_One Step Closer _

Gegen vier Uhr nachts wachte Jay wieder auf, gequält von den Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Leise schlich er in Veds Zimmer, doch als er die Tür öffnete fand er ein leeres Bett vor. „Ved?", rief er fragend, als er keine Antwort bekam schrie er verzweifelt: „VEEEEED!" Wieder nichts. Panisch lief Jay durchs ganze Haus und suchte jedes Zimmer zweimal ab. Nichts. Vielleicht war Ved zu Cloe ins Krankenhaus gegangen, grübelte er und rannte sofort zum Telefon. Aber die Frau an der Rezeption konnte ihm nur sagen, dass seit drei Stunden niemand mehr den Eingang passiert hatte. Wie auch, die Besuchszeit war ja längst überschritten. „Denk nach, denk nach Jay.", sagte er immer wieder laut zu sich selbst. Schließlich wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen, als in Veds Zimmer nach einem Hinweis zu suchen wo sein Bruder sich aufhielt. Zuerst durchstöberte er die Schubladen als er ein Kreuz fand, dass einst seiner Mutter gehört hatte kamen ihm fast die Tränen. „Du vermisst sie genauso wie ich, was Ved?", sprach er zu sich selbst, dann machte er mit dem Schreibtisch weiter. Zwischen alten Comics fand er einen Zettel auf dem folgendes stand:

_**With You**  
I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes_

_I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

_No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you_

Ved hatte es einst geschrieben, damals als er Cloe noch nicht so gut kannte. Damals, als sie nebeneinander vor dem Physikraum standen und Cloe gegen Ved geschupst wurde, so dass sie beide übereinander liegend auf dem Boden landeten... Oder als sie beiden auf der Brücke standen und Cloe ihm ihr Gedicht über „den großen Unbekannten" gezeigt hatte. Von dem Augenblick an wusste Ved, dass er der Richtige für Cloe war. Auch wenn die Distanz zwischen ihnen nun unendlich schien, selbst wenn sie nun nicht mehr zusammen sein würden, er würde immer bei ihr sein, genauso wie er immer in Gedanken bei Patsy war.

Jay legte den Zettel beiseite und suchte weiter bis er ein Bild von einem süßen Mädchen fand, dass zwar auch sehr hübsch aussah, aber nicht Cloe war. Daneben lag eine aus einer Zeitung ausgeschnittene Todesanzeige:

_Auf einmal bist du nicht mehr da,  
und keiner kann es verstehen.  
Im Herzen bleibst du uns ganz nah  
bei jedem Schritt, den wir nun gehen.  
Nun ruhe sanft und geh' in Frieden,  
denk immer dran, dass wir dich lieben._

„Patsy!", dachte er und das schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein wo Ved sich jetzt aufhielt. Auf dem Friedhof. Bei Patsy. An ihrem Grab.

Der Mond schien helle und leuchtete direkt auf Patsys Bild, was auf ihrem Grabstein befestigt war. „Sie ist nun frei", stand in silberner Schrift darunter. Ved saß da, den Rücken an den Stein gelehnt, leise weinend. Manchmal kam es ihm so unwirklich vor, dass er nie wieder mit Patsy reden würde, nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen würde, sie nie wieder berühren konnte. „Nur wenige Meter trennen uns jetzt, und doch ist es mehr als die Ewigkeit.", dachte er traurig.

Wieder nahm er die Scherbe in die Hand und legte die scharfe Klinge auf seine Pulsadern. Ein Schnitt und er wäre bei ihr.

Er zögerte, grübelte, war sich unschlüssig, da hörte er plötzlich ein Knacken und Jay stand vor ihm. Schnell lies Ved die Scherbe hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden und setzte sich gerade hin.

Langsam kam Jay auf ihn zu und meinte: „Hier bist du. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Ich wusste nicht genau wo das Grab ist, den Friedhof hab ich aus der Anzeige erfahren, die du in deinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrst. Genau wie das Kreuz von Mam."

Mit tränenerstickter Stimme fragte Ved: „Warum muss jeder den ich liebe sterben, warum? Bis jetzt hab ich jeden den ich geliebt habe verloren. Auch Cloe."

Jay ließ sich neben seinen Bruder fallen und legte den Arm um ihn. „Das glaub ich nicht. Cloe wird die verzeihen können. Irgendwann."

Wieder zuhause stopfte Ved als erstes seinen Pullover in eine Schüssel heißen Wassers, da dieser nicht nur voller Erde, sondern auch voller Blut war. Zum Glück hatte Jay davon nichts mitbekommen weil der Mond von aufziehenden Wolken verdeckt wurde und es stock finster geworden war. Nachdem Ved sich ein paar Stundenlang ausgeruht hatte brachte Jay ihn zum Krankenhaus wo er mit Cloe reden wollte.

Cloe war seitdem sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Himmel zeigten wach. Die Geschehnisse hatten sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgt und ließen ihr auch jetzt keine ruhige Sekunde. Wenn sie sich nicht verteidigt hätte, wäre sie vergewaltigt worden! Und was hatte Ved getan? Er hatte zugeguckt, nicht mal als sie ihn angefleht hatte ihr zu helfen, hatte er etwas unternommen. Das konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein", sagte sie missmutig in Erwartung des Psychologen den man ihr schicken wollte, auch wenn sie zweimal dankend abgelehnt hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ved trat ein mit einem Straus roter Rosen in der Hand. „Hi Cloe.", murmelte er verlegen. Cloe konnte es nicht glauben. Was dachte er eigentlich wer er war? Sie hatte gerade die schlimmste Nacht ihres Lebens verbracht und er stolzierte hier mit einem Strauß Blumen herein und meinte damit wäre alles vergessen? Nicht mit ihr. „Was willst du?"

Zögernd legte er die Blumen auf ihr Bett: „Mit dir reden. Mich entschuldigen."

„Und kannst du mir auch bitte mal verraten wie ich dir das jemals verzeihen soll?"

Er blickte zu Boden. „Lass mich versuchen es dir zu erklären. Ich konnte dir nicht helfen…"

„Du konntest nicht oder du wolltest nicht?", unterbrach sie ihn barsch.

„Ich konnte nicht weil…….."

„Ja, weil was Ved?"

„Weil ich dachte, also ich war völlig weg, ich dachte du wärst jemand anderes."

Cloe konnte nicht anderes, sie musste laut loslachen. „Wer war ich denn deiner Meinung nach? Ein Außerirdischer vielleicht?"

„Cloe bitte lass mich ausreden, hör mir zu!"

„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir zu, Ved. Du hast mich das letzte Mal belogen. Was war zum Beispiel mit den Chosen? Hattest du mir nicht erzählt Jay hat alles geregelt? Ich kann dir nicht mehr glauben und ich will es auch nicht mehr. Ich will deine Ausreden nicht mehr hören, ich hab einfach nicht die Kraft dafür."

Damit riss sie die Balkontür auf und warf die Rosen die ganzen vier Stockwerke hinunter, wo sie ein rotes Muster hinterließen.

Entgeistert sah Ved sie an. „Cloe!" Doch sie ignorierte ihn und stieg auf die unterste Brüstung des Balkongeländers, dann rief sie: „Wehe du kommst einen Schritt näher, dann spring ich."

„Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?", fragte Ved entsetzt.

„Nicht viel bescheuerter als du. Ich halte dich zumindest nicht für jemand anderen. Ich weiß das du ein mieser Lügner bist…"

„Cloe, bitte…"

„Nein, entweder sagst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit oder du gehst und zwar für immer."

Ved dachte einen Moment nach, er konnte ihr einfach nicht von Patsy erzählen, er würde diesen Alptraum nicht noch mal durchstehen. Seine Vergangenheit und die Erinnerung hatten ihm schon soviel Schmerz bereitet, und nicht nur ihm, auch Cloe. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn er verschwand. Langsam ging er zur Tür hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Er durchquerte leere weiße Korridore, die ihm so kalt erschienen wie sein Herz. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, erreichte er endlich den Ausgang.

Cloe war auf dem Balkon stehen geblieben und beobachte wie Ved zu Jay ins Auto stieg. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme rief sie: „Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?" Doch Ved konnte sie schon längst nicht mehr hören.

* * *

lyrics belong to linkin park 


	42. And Justice For All

_And Justice For All_

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Ved einen Entschluss gefasst: Keine Cloe mehr, keine Patsy mehr, keine Alpträume mehr und nie wieder ritzen. Wenn er schon alles verloren hatte, war dies die Gelegenheit noch mal neu anzufangen. Beim Frühstück sagte er entschlossen zu Jay: „Ich werd mich morgen bei der Wellington High anmelden." Jay legte die Zeitung beiseite und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. „Warum willst du die Schule wechseln?"

„Nun ja, ich denke ein Neuanfang ist das was ich jetzt brauche."

Skeptisch meinte Jay: „Es ist wegen Cloe, oder?"

Ved senkte den Löffel mit Cornflakes, den er sich gerade in den Mund stecken wollte und antwortet noch halb kauend: „Auch. Aber ich denke es ist für sie genauso gut wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Außerdem wäre ich dann mit Ram auf einer Schule."

„Du bist wirklich ein Meister im Verdängen Ved, das warst du schon immer. Doch wenn du meinst, dass es richtig ist, dann tu es."

Cloe saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke als ihre Mutter rief: „Cloe, Besuch für dich, es ist Ellie."

„Ist gut, sie soll hoch kommen.", schrie Cloe zurück und warte darauf, dass Ellie das Zimmer betrat.

„Hi Cloe.", meinte Ellie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett fallen. „Ich hab davon gehört, es ist ja so schrecklich…Wie fühlst du dich den?"

Genervt rutschte Cloe ein Stück zur Seite und meinte mit gereizter Stimme: „Wie soll ich mich schon fühlen? Aber es ist nicht so schlimm gewesen wie es sich anhört, ich konnte mich ja einigermaßen verteidigen. Und jetzt sprich mich bloß nicht wieder darauf an. Und sag das auch den anderen, ich will mit niemandem über das Thema reden."

Beleidigt sah Ellie sie an. „Ich wollte nur nett sein, tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor."

Jetzt erst realisierte Cloe wie gemein das war, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie rutschte wieder ein Stück näher und sagte entschuldigend: „Sorry, ich bin einfach noch völlig fertig."

„Schon gut.", murmelte Ellie wieder einigermaßen friedlich gestimmt. „Cloe, du bist meine beste Freundin und du kannst mit mir über alles reden, ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du ja hoffentlich." Damit nahm Ellie sie in die Arme und Cloe konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Es war so furchtbar.", schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß, schon gut." tröstete Ellie sie und nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

Zögernd fragte Ellie: „Und Ved hat dir wirklich nicht geholfen?"

Cloe dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein, er hat die ganze Zeit nur da gesessen. Ich versteh das einfach nicht."

„Hast du versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden?"

„Ja, aber er wollte mir keine ehrliche Antwort geben und dann hab ich gesagt, wenn er mich weiter belügen will soll er gehen."

„Und ist er gegangen?"

„Jaaa.", antwortete Cloe mit leiser Stimme.

„So ein Idiot. Der weiß gar nicht was er an dir hat oder besser gesagt was er jetzt verloren hat. Ich hab's ja immer gewusst. Ved ist und bleibt ein verquerer Sturkopf. Also mach dir nichts draus."

„Leichter gesagt als getan."

„Da kennst du aber das Super-Duper-Ellie-Ablenkungsprogramm noch nicht. Ich ruf jetzt Jack an und der bringt uns gaaaaanz viel Eiscreme mit und jede Menge Actionfilme, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst. Was willst du lieber: James Bond oder Mission Impossible?"

„Mission Impossible ist mit Tom Cruise nicht? Dann lieber den, der ist wenigstens noch ein richtiger Mann im Gegensatz zu Ved, diesem feigen Arschloch."

Ellie nickte und kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche um Jack anzurufen.

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Ved und Ram kamen gerade vom Basketball spielen zurück, als sie vor Veds Haus dem Briefträger begegneten. Der Mann sah die beiden an und fragte: „Ist zufällig einer von ihnen Ved Johnson?"

Ved bejahte dies und nahm einen Brief entgegen. Neugierig wollte Ram wissen: „Und was ist es?"

Nachdem Ved den Brief geöffnet hatte murmelte er: „Vorladung vom Gericht. Wegen der Sache mit den Chosen. In drei Tagen."

Die drei Tage waren vorüber und Ved wurde von seinem Bruder zum Gericht begleitet. Jay hatte ihn zwar versucht zu überreden von Patsy zu erzählen, doch er war stur geblieben. Sichtlich nervös Cloe wieder zusehen, lief er den Gang zum Gerichtsaal entlang.

Plötzlich sah er sie. Cloe. Sie stand mit ihre Mutter, Ellie, Jack und einem Mann der ihr Anwalt zu sein schien vor dem Raum und wartete darauf, dass man sie rein ließ. Als sie ihn kommen sah, versuchte sie alles um Augenkontakt zu vermeiden, stattdessen redete sie weiter mit Ellie. Auch Ved bemühte sich auf den Boden zu starren und nicht zu häufig zu ihr rüberzublicken.

Dann ging die Tür auf und alle setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Ved drei Reihen hinter Cloe, neben ihm Jay. Als erstes ergriff ein Mann mittleren Alters das Wort, er schien der Staatsanwalt zu sein. Er erklärte den Fall, als nächstes wurde dann der Angeklagte verhört. Doch Lukes Anwalt teile nur mit, dass sein Mandant jede Aussage verweigere. Darauf folgte Jimmy, der Mann der Cloe gerettet hatte. Natürlich schilderte er genau was passiert war, jedoch nicht ohne seine Verachtung gegenüber Luke zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Als nächstes wurde Cloe in den Zeugenstand gerufen. In dem Moment wo sie sich setze schrie Luke auf mal los. „Du miese kleine Schlampe! Ich bring dich um, wenn du irgendwas sagst!" Sofort verwies die Richterin ihn aus dem Gerichtsaal, danach fuhr sie mit Cloe fort, welche ihre Fragen mit zittriger Stimme beantwortete. Sie war schon fast fertig, da wollte die Richterin noch etwas wissen. „Ein kleines Detail ist noch dabei was ich nicht verstehe. Ihr Freund, Ved Johnson hat sie begleitet. Warum hat er nicht versucht ihnen zu helfen?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Cloe, auch Veds. Eine Pause entstand, dann antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß: „Es tut mir leid, aber dass kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Da müssen sie Ved schon selber fragen."

Die Richterin runzelte die Stirn, sie schien ihr aber Glauben zu schenken. „Ja, das werde ich tun. Sie können jetzt wieder im auf der Zuschauerbank Platz nehmen. Als nächstes der Zeuge Ved Johnson.

Mit zitternden Knien ging Ved nach vorne und setzte sich, dann wurde die erste Frage an ihn gerichtet. „Können sie die Ereignisse soweit bestätigen?" Ved bejahte.

„Sie sind der Freund von Cloe Bergmann?"

Ved schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin ihr Freund gewesen."

„Gut Ved, aber sie wahren am besagten Abend noch zusammen, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Warum haben Sie ihrer Freundin dann nicht geholfen?"

Keine Antwort. Alle warteten gespannt auf Veds Reaktion, doch er blieb stumm.

„Herr Johnson, es würde helfen, wenn Sie mit mir reden würden."

Wieder nichts.

„Was ist ihr Problem? Haben Sie die Lage falsch eingeschätzt?"

….

„Hatte Sie Angst? Das braucht ihnen nicht peinlich zu sein."

…

„Reden Sie doch mit mir Junge, oder wollen Sie ihrer Freundin nicht helfen?"

Verzweifelt blickte Ved Cloe an. Er musste die Wahrheit sagen, egal wie weh es tat, das war er ihr und Patsy schuldig. Seine Hände zitterten wie wahnsinnig und er hatte Angst, dass seine Stimme gleich völlig versagen würde, doch dann redete er einfach drauflos. „Ich konnte Cloe nicht helfen, denn ich war wie gelähmt, weil es nicht das erste Mal war, dass die Chosen versucht haben ein Mädchen zu vergewaltigen. Ich hatte eine Freundin, Patsy, bei der sie es geschafft haben. In dem Moment wo Luke auf Cloe zuging hab ich die ganze Zeit Patsys Gesicht vor Augen gehabt, hab mich wieder so schrecklich hilflos und ohnmächtig wie damals gefühlt. Die Chosen haben mich seit ich in das Heim gekommen bin regelmäßig verprügelt. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr immer und immer wieder gegen sie anzukämpfen. Es ist so sinnlos gewesen, ich konnte Patsy einfach nicht helfen. Und Cloe auch nicht. Es tut mir so leid."

Ein Schweigen setzte ein, dann ergriff die Richterin wieder das Wort. „Ja, ich verstehe. Es ist schrecklich was Sie durchmachen mussten, doch ich bin sehr froh, dass sie endlich den Mut dazu gefunden haben alles auszusprechen. Mir ist klar wie schwer das für sie war. Dennoch bräuchte ich für weitere Ermittlungen ihre Zusammenarbeit und die von Patsy."

Ved schluckte, dann sagte er nüchtern: „Patsy ist tot. Sie hat danach Selbstmord begangen."

Endlich war er fertig mit seiner Aussage und es gab eine kurze Pause in der das Urteil vorbereitet wurde. Jay klopfte Ved auf die Schulter und meinte: „Ich bin froh, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Jetzt kriegt das Schwein was es verdient. Das erforderte eine Menge Mut von dir, ich bin stolz auf dich."

Nachdem Jay ausgesprochen hatte kam Cloe auf die beiden zu und sah Ved direkt in die Augen. „Danke.", sagte sie mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. So schnell wie sie gekommen war so schnell ging sie wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück. In diesem Moment viel Ved ein Stein vom Herzen, er war froh, dass sie die Sache endlich geklärt hatten, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nie wieder wie früher werden würde.

Als die Pause beendet war und alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen waren, las die Richterin den Urteilsspruch vor: „Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil: Der Angeklagte Luke Gore wird zu drei Jahren Jugendarrest ohne Bewährung verurteilt."


	43. The Truth

_The Truth_

Einige Tage waren vergangen, ohne dass Ved und Cloe sich wieder gesehen hatten, was Ved, so hart es auch klang, als Erholung empfand. So hatte er wenigstens Zeit seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

An diesem Sonntagmorgen stand Ved mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. Einerseits war er froh, dass die Wahrheit über Patsy nun herausgekommen war, denn vielleicht konnte er jetzt endlich ihren Tod überwinden, andererseits drehte sich jeder zweite Gedanke um Cloe. Er fragte sich ständig was sie gerade wohl tat, wie sie mit all dem fertig wurde und ob es ihr gut ging. Nichts wünschte er sich mehr. Wie sehr er sie schon verletzt hatte, dachte er immer wieder und es wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, dass seine Entscheidung auf Abstand zu gehen die richtige war.

Als er die Küche betrat hatte Jay sein Gesicht tief hinter einer Zeitung vergraben. „Muss ja sehr interessant sein, was du da ließt.", meinte Ved mehr oder weniger gelangweilt.

Jay guckte verblüfft über den Zeitungsrand, dann stammelte er: „Ich…ähm…gar nichts."

„Und warum reagierst du dann so komisch?"

Schweigend legte Jay die Zeitung beiseite und nahm sich ein Brötchen, dann sagte er: „Es steht was über die Verhandlung drin. Darüber wie mutig Cloe war und das alle in der Stadt froh sind, dass die Chosen eine so harte Strafe gekriegt haben."

Ved zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann damit umgehen. Irgendwann muss ich ja abschließen mit dem Thema. Aber sie haben schon recht, dass war wirklich mutig von Cloe." Damit nahm er sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen und schmierte sich dick Nutella darauf.

„Ved, musst du immer soviel Nut…", soweit kam Jay, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Ich geh schon.", murmelte Ved mit vollem Mund, froh einer drohenden Strafpredigt zu entgehen. Doch als er die Tür geöffnet hätte er sich beinahe verschluckt. Vor ihm stand Patsys Vater. Er war zweifelsohne älter geworden, aber Ved erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen, dann sagte sein Gegenüber: „Hallo Ved."

„Hallo Herr Sullivan.", stammelte Ved immer noch völlig überrascht. Der ältere Herr fummelte nervös an den Knöpfen seines Mantels rum, dann meinte er mit leiser Stimme: „Ich muss mit dir reden. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Von mir aus.", antwortete Ved und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Aus der Küche kam Jays Stimme. „Wer war da an der Tür?"

Ved bat Herr Sullivan ihm zu folgen und in der Küche angekommen sagte er zu Jay: „Das ist Herr Sullivan. Patsys Vater." Jay hätte sich ebenfalls beinahe an seinem Kaffee verschluckt, aber dann gelang es ihm höfflich zu bleiben und dem Gast einen Stuhl anzubieten.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte sagte Patsys Vater: „Du fragst dich sicherlich warum ich hier bin, aber es ist so, dass es einiges zu kläre gibt. Damals sind einige unschöne Dinge passiert, die ich gerade stellen muss. Willst du, dass wir unter vier Augen reden, oder soll dein Bruder dabei sein?"

Ved sah zu Jay rüber, dann entgegnete er: „Sie können anfangen, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Jay."

Nach einer kurzen Pause begann Herr Sullivan zu erzählen: „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass Patsys Tod nicht deine Schuld war, aber das weißt du ja selbst gut genug. Patsys Mutter hat ja immer behauptet, dass du Mitschuld hattest, doch ich weiß seit einiger Zeit, dass dies nicht wahr ist. Ihre Mutter ist vor einigen Monaten gestorben und als ich dass Haus verkaufen musste und die Sachen gepackt habe, habe ich versteckt in der hintersten Ecke einen Abschiedbrief von Patsy gefunden." Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche und reichte Ved dann einen verknickten Brief. Sofort begann Ved zu lesen.

_Meine geliebte Familie, lieber Ved,  
__wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest werde ich hoffentlich schon im Himmel sein. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich kann den Gedanken euch zu verlieren nicht ertragen, aber ich finde einfach keinen anderen Ausweg. Seit dieser schrecklichen Nacht habe ich das Gefühl, dass jeden Tag ein weiterer Teil von mir stirbt. Und ich will nicht warten bis nichts mehr von mir übrig bleibt. Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, dann bin das nicht mehr ich. In der Nacht ist etwas in mir für immer verloren gegangen und zerstört worden. Oft ekele ich mich vor mir selbst. Ich finde keinen Weg hinaus. Es brennt in mir, in meiner Seele, will mich auffressen. Es tut so weh...  
__Also bitte versteht, dass ich dem Schmerz ein Ende setzten will. Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen, mein Leben hat so keinen Sinn mehr.  
Doch schon bald werde ich oben auf einer Wolke sitzen und endlich wieder frei sein, das ist meine ganze Hoffnung. Dabei werde ich auf euch herunterschauen und an euch denken. An meine Schwester, die mir immer auch eine gute Freundin war, an meinen Vater, der mir all die Liebe und Geborgenheit gegeben hat, die man sich nur vorstellen kann und zu guter letzt an Ved, der meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hat, denn ich über alles liebe und immer lieben werde.  
__Ved, ich möchte dir sagen wie wichtig du für mich warst, und dass ich dich nie vergessen werde. Von ganzem Herzen wünsche ich dir, dass du endlich etwas Glück im Leben findest und dass dir jemand hilft mit den Chosen fertig zu werden. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr dabei unterstützen kann, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr kämpfen. Oder vielleicht bin ich noch nie dazu in der Lage gewesen, vielleicht war ich nie mutig genug. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du diesen Mut besitzt, nein ich weiß es einfach. Halte durch! Du musst stark sein, für dich und für mich. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, denn du warst das Beste was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist. Ich liebe dich, liebe euch alle, _

_eure Patsy _

Als Ved die letzten Zeilen zu Ende gelesen hatte, lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange und auch Patsys Vater hatte Tränen in den Augen. Mit zittrigen Händen faltete Ved den Brief wieder zusammen und fragte: „Fehlt sie Ihnen auch so schrecklich?"

„Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich sie nicht vermisse.", antwortete Herr Sullivan ihm betrübt.

Nun mischte sich auch Jay in das Gespräch ein. „Was ich nicht verstehe, warum haben Sie nicht schon von dem Brief gewusst, als ihre Frau noch lebte?"

Herr Sullivan legte die Stirn in Falten und entgegnete: „Ich kann mir das ganze nur so erklären: Meine Frau war eine nicht ganz einfache, wenn nicht sogar sehr schwierige Person. Ihr Ansehen und das Ansehen unserer Familie gingen ihr über alles. Wahrscheinlich hat Patsy ihr davon erzählt, was in der Nacht passiert ist und sie wollte nicht, dass unsere Tochter damit zur Polizei geht, aus Angst davor ihre Ruf zu verlieren. Also war es am einfachsten alle Schuld auf Ved zu schieben, der gar nichts dafür konnte. Meine Frau hat sich eingeredet, du hättest Patsy absichtlich nicht geholfen…"

„Das hätte ich niemals getan!", schrie Ved plötzlich wütend dazwischen.

„Ich weiß. Aber Sie war nun mal davon überzeugt und hat Patsy verboten dich jemals wieder zu sehen."

Wieder unterbrach Ved ihn. „Und ich dachte Patsy wollte mich nie wieder sehen, weil ich ihr nicht geholfen habe."

Herr Sullivan sah ihn mitleidig an. „Nein, ich denke sie wusste, dass du dein möglichstes getan hattest um sie zu beschützen. Wenn überhaupt jemand Schuld hat, dann bin ich es, weil ich nicht darauf reagiert habe, als Patsys sich immer weiter zurückgezogen hat. Vielleicht sind wir alle ein bisschen Mitschuld, meine Frau wohl am meisten, obwohl ihr wahrscheinlich nicht klar war, welchen Druck sie auf Patsy ausgeübt hat, und wie sehr sie sie damit verletzt hat. Meine Frau war nie eine feinfüllige Mutter, doch das hätte sogar ihr auffallen müssen…. Jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Jahhh.", murmelte Ved. „Kann ich den Brief behalten?"

„Natürlich. Ich wollte schon viel eher kommen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich alte Wunden dabei aufreißen würde. Als ich dann den Artikel gelesen hatte musste ich dir einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Jetzt weißt du sie."

„Danke.", antwortete Ved und blickte betreten zu Jay rüber. Plötzlich sah Herr Sullivan einen großen Strauß weißer Lilien in einer Vase auf der Fensterbank stehen. „Das waren immer Patsys Lieblingsblumen.", bemerkte er.

Ved blickte zu dem Strauß hinüber und antwortete: „Ja, die sind für Patsy, ich wollte sie gleich zum Friedhof bringen."

„Da wollte ich auch noch hin. Wenn du willst, nehme ich dich mit."

Ved nahm das Angebot an und nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten sie den Friedhof. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her bis zum Grab, an dem schon eine andere Person stand. „Cloe?", fragte Ved erstaunt. Sie drehte sich um und man konnte an ihrem bleichen Gesicht und den Rändern unter den Augen sehen, dass sie viel zu wenig Schlaf bekam. „Was machst du den hier?"

Cloe räusperte sich, dann antwortete sie: „Ich hab Blumen gebracht, ich dachte irgendwie das sei ich Patsy schuldig."

Schweigen setzte ein, dann ergriff Herr Sullivan das Wort. „Ich bin Patsys Vater. Schön Sie kennen zulernen, Cloe. Das war sehr mutig von Ihnen, Sie können stolz auf sich sein." „Danke.", saget Cloe verlegen, doch die Traurigkeit wich nicht einen Moment aus ihren Augen.

„Die Blumen würden Patsy übrigens sehr gefallen.", meinte Patsys Vater aufmunternd und Ved nickte zustimmend.

„Na ja, ich geh dann mal. Sie wollen sicher in Ruhe mit ihrer Tochter alleine sein.", entgegnete Cloe und wand sich zum gehen.

„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf!", rief Herr Sullivan ihr noch hinterher, dann drehte er sich zu Ved. „Du musst auf sie aufpassen, Ved. Sie wurde zwar nicht vergewaltigt, aber es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Sie erinnert mich an Patsy, wie sie in ihren letzten Wochen war. Sie hat genau so einen traurigen Blick, sie sieht genauso blass und niedergeschlagen aus. Sie braucht jetzt jemand der für sie da ist."

„Ja, ich werde immer für sie da sein.", sagte Ved und zu sich selbst schwor er: „ Ich werde sie nie wieder im Stich lassen." Cloe auch noch zu verlieren würde er nicht ertragen können, bei dem Gedanken dass sie sich etwas antun könnte wurde er fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Also musste er seine Aus-dem-Weg-geh-Taktik ändern und wieder ein Freund für Cloe sein. Jemand dem sie vertrauen konnte, jemand mit dem sie reden konnte. Ein guter Freund eben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

* * *

Jannilein: also harry potter kenn ich, wenn ich morgen zeit hab, werd ich die 3 teile auf jeden fall lesen. 

Lady Dragonfire: danke, für deinen comment. juhu eine neue leserin. freu na ja, vielleicht ließt sie sonst auch keiner, weil mein layout so ne katastrophe ist g ich hasse die doppelten absätze hier, bin meistens zu faul die nochmal weg zu machen. in word siehts ganz normal aus :(


	44. Falling Away From Me

_Falling Away From Me_

Cloe saß in ihrem Zimmer und hörte Musik. Als sie ihren Blick auf die Wanduhr richtete viel ihr auf, dass es schon neunzehn Uhr dreißig war und sie um neunzehn Uhr bei Ellie sein wollte. Mal wieder war sie total in Gedanken verloren gewesen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Doch jetzt musste sie sich wirklich beeilen, denn außer Ellie wartete noch eine Party bei Ram auf sie.

Nachdenklich stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Zuerst nahm sie ein kurzes rotes Top heraus und einen Minirock. Diese beiden Sachen waren eigentlich ihr Lieblingspartyoutfit, aber jetzt war ihr gar nicht mehr wohl bei dem Gedanken soviel Haut zu zeigen. Am wohlsten fühlte sie sich in langen T-Shirts, die ihre Figur nicht betonten.

Sie war gerade dabei sich ein graues Sweatshirt über den Kopf zuziehen, da dachte sie sich: „Der Rock und das Kleid waren immer mein Lieblingsoutfit. Cloe, jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich. Die Chosen sind im Gefängnis und überhaupt, wegen so einer Sache ein Drama zumachen ist ja bescheuert. Du ziehst dir jetzt sofort dieses scheußliche graue Ding aus und schlüpfst in den Rock. Wollen doch mal sehen wer Ebony heute Konkurrenz machen kann."

Als sie damit fertig war lief sie zum Spiegel um sich zu schminken. Eigentlich war sie kein Fan von Lipgloss, aber heute machte sie mal eine Ausnahme. Prüfen warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel und war mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden.

Ved war schon eine Stunde eher bei Ram gewesen um ihm bei den Partyvorbereitungen zu helfen. „Soll ich noch mehr Korn in die Bowle tun?", fragte Ram ihn, wobei er eh schon fast die ganze Flasche in die Schüssel geschüttet hatte. Ved riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und meinte skeptisch: „Stopp! Das ist mehr als genug, oder willst du mal wieder die Girls besoffen machen?"

„Klar warum nicht?" grinste Ram verschmitzte. Dann nahm er sich einen Schluck Bowle um den Geschmack zu testen. „Bäh! Da muss mehr Zucker rein, sonst schmeckt man den Alk voll raus. Ved hol mal den Zucker aus der Küche!"

„Zu befehl Sir." Mit diesen Worten stiefelte Ved in die Küche um nach dem Zucker zu suchen.

Cloe war inzwischen bei Ellie angekommen. Als Ellie ihr die Tür öffnete war sie überrascht von Cloes Aussehen. „Hey, den Rock hattest du schon lange nicht mehr an. Frierst du darin nicht?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend antwortete Cloe ihr: „Ich denke es wird genug süße Boys geben, die uns ordentlich einheizen."

Nachdem Ellie sich mit Hilfe von Cloes Beratungen endlich für ein Outfit entschieden hatte, standen sie eine halbe Stunde später bei Ram vor der Tür. Laute Musik kündigte an, dass die Party schon in vollem Gange war. Beim Klingeln öffnete Ram höchstpersönlich die Tür und bei Cloes Anblick klappte ihm erstmal die Kinnlade herunter: „Cloe die Sonne geht auf. Tritt ein in meine bescheidene Hütte. Gott was siehst du heute heiß aus." Cloe genoss das Kompliment sichtlich und marschierte mit Ellie direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ein Glas Bowle nahm, das an diesem Abend nicht ihr letztes werden sollte.

„Ved ich liebe dich. Liebst du mich auch?", stöhnte das nackte Mädchen, das neben ihm auf Rams Bett lag. Ved öffnete seine Augen und erwiderte genervt: „Na klar Moz, träum weiter. Du weißt genau, dass dies nur ein One-Night-Stand war. Also entweder du gehst mir jetzt nicht weiter auf die Nerven, oder das war das letzte Mal." Damit stand er auf zog sich an und ging sich eine Bowle holen, eine ziemlich frustrierte Moz zurücklassend. Im Wohnzimmer war die Stimmung auf dem Höhepunkt, alle tanzten und lachten, besonders Cloe schien mehr als nur angeheitert zu sein. Sie saß auf Rams Schoß und er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin gab sie ihm lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als Ved auf die Beiden zuging hörte er Ram gerade noch sagen: „Cloe dein Glas ist leer, hier nimm meins."

Wütend sah Ved seinen Freund an. „Du weißt, dass das Cloe ist, die du da gerade abfüllst?"

Ram zuckte nur mit den Achseln und haute seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter. „Locker bleiben, Alter. Wir amüsieren uns doch nur ganz harmlos. Nicht war Cloe?" Cloe stand schwankend auf und lallte: „Klar, Ramyboy ist große klasse Veddy. Wir haben sooooooo viel Spaaahhhhß." Noch bevor Ved etwas erwidern konnte kam ein Junge auf Cloe zu und fragte sie, ob sie nicht noch mal den Burgerdance tanzen wollte. Von der Idee begeistert zog Ram sie mit sich und beide fingen an wie wild zu tanzen.

Eine Weile sah Ved zu, dann wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er schnappte sich Ram und sagte in wütendem Ton: „Kann ich dich mal einen Moment sprechen Ram?"

„Klar was gibt es den?"

„Du solltest lieber die Finger von Cloe lassen."

„Oder was passiert dann?"

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Sei dir sicher, ich werde Cloe beschützen."

„Ach ja, dann pass mal lieber auf, dass sie nicht gleich vom Tisch fällt."

Als Ved sich umdrehte stand Cloe auf einem hohen wackeligen Tisch immer noch tanzend und neben ihr versuchte Ellie sie verzweifelt davon zu bewegen herunterzusteigen. Sofort kam Ved ihr zu Hilfe und rief: „Cloe, komm da runter!"

Doch Cloe wollte davon gar nichts hören. „Lass mich in Ruhe Ved, du Spielverderber."

Plötzlich schwankte sie so nahe an der Kante, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Zum Glück stand Ved neben ihr um sie aufzufangen. Als er sie wieder absetzte fiel sie beinahe auf den Boden, doch das schien sie lediglich sehr zu amüsieren, denn sie kicherte die ganze Zeit über. Erleichtert meinte Ved: „Hab ich dich. Man, was machst du bloß für Sachen?" Als Antwort kam nur Gekichere. Jetzt mischte sich auch Ellie in das Gespräch ein. „Cloe, du bist unmöglich, jeder hier konnte deinen String sehen."

Beleidigt starrte Cloe sie an. „Ihr seid alle so gemein." Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Getümmel.

Genervt meinte Ellie zu Ved: „Mein Gott, so besoffen hab ich sie ja noch nie gesehen. Wir sollte sie besser suchen und nach Hause bringen." Ved stimmte ihr zu und machte sich auf die Suche. Nach einigen erfolglosen Minuten traf er Jack. „Hey Jack, hast du zufällig Cloe gesehen?"

„Ja, die ist mit Ram draußen." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte Ved nach draußen, wo er die beiden knutschend auf einer Bank fand. Wütend packte er Ram und zog ihn hoch. Dann holte er aus und seine Faust traf direkt Rams Nase. Verdutzt sah Ram ihn an, dann taumelte er zurück und aus seiner Nase tropfte das erste Blut auf den Boden. „Spinnst du eigentlich? Ich blute…."

Mitleidslos sah Ved ihn an. „Du wusstest genau was passiert. Also jammere jetzt nicht rum."

Ram stürmte ins Haus um seine Nase zu verarzten, doch nicht ohne Ved hinter her zu schreien: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander."

Als Ved sich wieder zu Cloe umdrehte hätte er fast eine Ohrfeige von ihr abbekommen, doch sie verfehlte ihr ziel um mehre Zentimeter. „Cloe was soll den das?"

„Du hast Ram geschlagen Ved. Du bist sooo gemein."

Ved hielt ihre Arme fest und meinte ruhig. „Jetzt werd mal nicht theatralisch."

Urplötzlich schrie Cloe: „Lass mich los Ved, ich muss kotzen." Dann riss sie sich los und rannte in den Garten. Ved lief ihr hinterher und konnte ihr gerade noch so die Haare aus dem Gesicht halten. Als sie fertig war, fragte er: „Alles okay?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie das ist.", schniefte sie und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Wie was ist?"

„Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe, werde ich daran erinnert."

Ved legte seinen Arm um sie und sie lies sich schluchzend in seinen Schoß fallen. „Das tut mir so Leid Cloe."

„Schon gut. Es ist nur, es war so schrecklich…"

„…demütigend?"

„Ja genau. Du weißt ja selbst am besten wie hilflos man sich fühlt."

Nachdem sie beide einige Zeit so dagesessen hatten fragte Cloe: „Ved?"

„Mhnn."

„Liebst du sie eigentlich noch?"

„Wen?"

„Patsy."

Ved zögerte einen Moment. „Ja, ich werde sie immer lieben."

Dann stand er auf und zog Cloe hoch. „Ich bring dich jetzt wohl lieber nach Hause."

Cloe hakte sich bei ihm unter und sie gingen noch Ellie bescheid sagen. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	45. Decisions

_Decisions_

Ziemlich verkatert wachte Cloe am nächsten Morgen auf, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter an ihrem Bett saß. Ziemlich überrascht fragte sie: „Mom? Ist was passiert? Du bist normalerweise nie um diese Uhrzeit zuhause."

Ihre Mutter tätschelte ihr den Kopf und meinte: „Das könnte sich bald ändern."

Cloe richtete sich auf: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe eine Beförderung erhalten."

„Das ist ja großartig."

Bedrückt sah ihre Mutter sie an: „Die Sache hat allerdings eine Hacken…"

„Und der wäre?"

„Wir…ich müsste in eine kleinere Stadt einige Kilometer entfernt von Wellington ziehen."

Entgeistert rief Cloe: „Wie weit?"

„Na ja, es wären ca. vierzig Kilometer. Du müsstest auf eine andere Schule gehen, aber deine Freunde hier könntest du trotzdem besuchen."

Cloe antwortete nichts. Zu sehr war sie in die Erinnerung an ihre vorigen Umzüge vertieft. Jedes Mal hatte sie alles aufgeben müssen, alles hinter sich lassen müssen. Jedes Mal eine neue Schule, neue Freunde. Wie sie es gehasst hatte, wie sie ihre Mutter dafür gehasst hatte.

„Cloe? Was hältst du davon? Du darfst diesmal entscheiden. Du bist jetzt alt genug, außerdem haben meine Entscheidungen dein Leben schon oft genug beeinflusst.", sagte ihre Mutter versöhnlich.

„Du meinst, wenn ich nicht gehen will bleiben wir hier?"

„Ja. Aber ich möchte, dass du wenigstens darüber nachdenkst. Ich meine, deine alten Freunde laufen dir ja nicht weg und es ist eine wirklich große Chance für mich…"

Ohne zu zögern antworte Cloe: „Ja, lass es uns machen." Das war die Chance ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie könnte ganz neu anfangen und trotzdem ihre alten Freunde behalten. Und Ved, sie müsste ihn nicht mehr ständig sehen, ja der Gedanke gefiel ihr.

Fragend sah ihre Mutter sie an. „Bist du dir da absolut sicher?"

„Ja, so sicher wie noch nie in meinem Leben."

„Das heißt wir können noch heute abfahren?"

„Ja. Kriegen wir wieder ein Haus von deiner Firma?"

„Richtig. Also du bist dir sicher, dass ich jetzt mit Sachen packen anfangen kann?"

„Mom. Um sechs sind wir hier verschwunden."

Strahlend umarmte ihre Mutter sie. „Danke Cloe. Ich hab dich lieb, das wirst du hoffentlich nie vergessen."

„Ich dich auch."

Cloe verstaute die letzte Tasche im Auto, dann wand sie sich ihren Freunden zu. Alle waren gekommen, Ebony, Ram, Jack und Ellie. Alle außer Ved. Cloe hatte die anderen gebeten ihm nicht bescheid zu sagen. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme meinte Ellie jetzt zum fünften Mal: „Du wirst uns so fehlen Cloe."

„Ich werd euch auch schrecklich vermissen.", murmelte Cloe und umarmte alle ein letztes Mal. Dann stieg sie ins Auto und blickte den ganzen Weg bis zum Highway nicht einmal zurück. Nach vorne schauen war ihre neue Devise. Alles Alte und Schlechte hinter sich lassen.

Als Ved am nächsten Morgen in die Schule kam, bemerkte er die traurigen Gesichter seiner Freunde sofort. „Hey ihr Schnarchnasen, ist jemand gestorben oder warum guckt ihr alle wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?"

„Ved,…" setzte Ellie an und unterbrach sich selber. „Warum hat Cloe diese feige Nudel dir das nicht selbst gesagt?"

„Mir was gesagt?"

„Das sie weggezogen ist. Nach Masterton."

Ungläubig starrte Ved sie an: „Na klar, verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Vorgestern war sie doch noch da, also…"

„Ved, es stimmt. Sie ist weg.", entgegnete Jack und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ohhh." Ved schlug die Hand weg und lief einige Schritte hin und her. „Und ihr wusstet alle davon?"

„Ja.", entgegnete ihm Ellie mit sichtbar schlechtem Gewissen.

„Und ihr habt mir nichts gesagt! Tolle Freunde seid ihr."

„Cloe wollte es so."

Ved blieb stehen. „Ach so. Na wenn das so ist. Okay…also…ähm…wir müssen jetzt zum Unterricht…es hat geschellt." Damit lief er schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Klassenraum.

Jack und Ellie sahen sich fragend an, dann meinte Jack: „Er hat es erstaunlich gelassen aufgefasst, oder?"

„Nach außen hin schon, aber keiner weiß wie es wirklich in ihm aussieht.", antwortete Ellie zögernd.

Wie Recht sie hatte. Innerlich kochte Ved vor Wut. War er Cloe wirklich so gleichgültig nach allem was sie miteinander durchgemacht hatten, dass sie sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden wollte? Hasste sie ihn denn wirklich so sehr?

* * *

ganz großes sorry, dass ich so lang nicht mehr geschrieben hab. war voll stressig und so. hab aber bald ferien, dann kann ich wieder mehr posten :)  
wie du siehst gehen cloe und ved erstmal getrennte wege, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass wird nicht lange so bleiben. zur info, hab jetzt ca. 2/3 der story gepostet, kommt also jetzt nicht mehr ganz soooo viel. gibt aber ne nachfolge-geschichte.  
ich werd deine story bald weiter lesen, dann kriegst du auch wieder ein review (bestimmt ein lob, da du echt toll schreibst) von mir!  
hdl! 


	46. I'm Too Weak To Face Me

_I'm Too Weak To Face Me_

Als Ved aufwachte schien bereits die Sonne durch sein nicht verschlossenes Fenster. Orientierungslos streckte er die Hände aus bis er plötzlich etwas Weiches spürte. „Cloe?", dachte er verwundert. Dann strich seine Hand weiter nach oben, bis sie auf Haare traf, lange Haare. Also konnte es Cloe schon mal nicht sein. „Moz?", fragte er mürrisch.

Die Person neben ihm richtete sich auf und sah ihn mit wütendem Gesicht an. „Danke Ved, ich heiße Sarah."

Peinlich berührt murmelte Ved: „Sarah, natürlich. Tut mir Leid."

Doch besagte Sarah war schon dabei sich anzuziehen und aus dem Haus zu stürmen. „Sarah, warte…", bemühte er sich vergeblich, dann lies er sich wieder in sein warmes, kuscheliges Bett fallen. Nach einigen Minuten trieb ihn jedoch der Hunger runter in die Küche, wo er im vorbeigehen auf die Taste des Anrufbeantworters drückte. „Piep…Hi Ved, hier ist Lisa, meld dich doch bitte mal wieder bei mir…Piep…Veddylein hier spricht Moz, ruf mich bitte zurück…Piep…Hey Ved hier ist Caroline, wollte nur mal fragen wann du wieder Zeit hast, die Nacht war wirklich unglaublich, das können wir ruhig mal wieder machen."

Wer zur Höhle war Caroline? Ved konnte sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. „Piep…Hier ist Cloe…" „Cloe?" Veds Herz fing an zu klopfen und freudig rannte er zum Anrufbeantworter. „Cloe Fisher, ich wollte mich nur dafür bedanken, dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast, und für das danach natürlich auch. Piep. Keine weiteren Nachrichten."

„Cloe Fisher also.", dachte Ved enttäuscht. Nicht seine Cloe, die Cloe die er so sehr vermisste. Denn es gab einfach keine andere für ihn. Für niemand anderen konnte er so empfinden wie für Cloe. Obwohl die beiden schon eine Zeit lang zusammen gewesen waren, lief ihm bei ihren Berührungen immer noch ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Egal mit wie vielen Mädchen er noch in Bett gehen würde, keine konnte Cloe auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen.

Einen Tag später wachte Ved erneut orientierungslos in seinem Bett auf. Sein Kopf schien fast zu platzen als er sich aufrichte. Wenn er noch eine Erinnerung an den letzten Abend gehabt hätte, wüsste er jetzt warum sein Kopf so wehtat. Alkohol hatte schon immer eine nicht zu unterschätzende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Benommen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, wobei er auf einen auf dem Boden liegenden Zettel trat. Überrascht bückte er sich, was ihm sein Kopf sofort übel nahm. Zitternd hielt er das Blatt in den Händen, wobei ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass seine linke Hand in einen weißen Verband gepackt und das Blatt teilweise mit Blut befleckt war.

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguise behind her lies  
And at night she cries away her pride  
With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family asking if she's all right  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell  
But all she's got to do is stop kidding herself_

_She can only fool herself for so long  
She can only fool herself_

_I'm too weak to face me  
I never know just why you run  
So far away, far away from me  
I never know just why you run  
So far away, far away from me_

_When it comes to how to live his life  
He can't be told  
Says he's got it all under control  
Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with  
But in reality, it'd be a problem to just quit  
An addict and he can't hold the reigns  
The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same  
Tries to slow down the problem he's got  
But can't get off the carousel  
Until he makes it stop_

_He can only fool himself for so long  
He can only fool himself_

Beim Lesen kam allmählich auch seine Erinnerung zurück. Trostlos hatte er in seinem Zimmer gesessen und die Decke angestarrt. Warum war sie einfach weg gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden? Warum war sie einfach weggelaufen? Warum? Warum? Warum? War er wirklich der einzige Grund? War sie nur wegen ihm nicht mehr hier? Warum hatte sie IHN dann nicht gebeten zu verschwinden? Er hätte es sofort getan, wenn es ihr helfen würde die Sache zu überwinden. Diese Fragen rarsten immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

„Ach sie macht sich doch nur was vor, wenn sie denkt so ihre Probleme lösen zu können, bitte, das ist dann nicht mehr meine Sache.", dachte Ved ärgerlich, doch in Wirklichkeit war es fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge nicht zu wissen wie es ihr ging. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er ging ins Badezimmer um sein Gesicht unter Wasser zu halten. Oder vielleicht wollte er auch etwas ganz anderes? Vielleicht wollte er einfach die Rasierklingen benutzten, die im kleinen Wandschränkchen hinten links in der Ecke lagen. Vielleicht wollte er das Blut einfach nur fließen sehen. Als er sich vom Wasserkran wieder aufrichtete, sah er in sein Gesicht. Wasser tropfte ihm vom Kinn und das Nass des Wassers vermischte sich langsam mit seinen Tränen. Er konnte sein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht länger ertragen. Er war zu schwach dafür. Doch einfach weggucken konnte er auch nicht. Wütend starrte er sich selbst im Spiegel an und die Wut wurde immer größer. Wie hatte er Patsy das antun können? Wie hatte er Cloe das antun können? Mit einem Ruck riss er seine Hand zurück, ballte seine Faust und schlug gegen den Jungen der ihn scheinbar herausfordernd anzublicken schien. So als wollte er sagen: „Du traust dich ja eh nicht. Dazu fehlt dir der Mut. Du hast ja nicht mal Patsy und Cloe helfen können." Scheppernd ging der Spiegel zu Bruch und sein Spiegelbild verschwand.

Das gab Ved zwar eine gewisse Befriedigung, aber dafür blutet seine linke Hand jetzt stark und er fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz. Erst wollte er zusehen, einfach nur zusehen wie das Blut floss und den Schmerz genießen wie er es früher schon so oft getan hatte, aber er zwang sich dazu damit aufzuhören. Schnell hielt er die Hand unter Wasser und wickelte dann einen ehemals weißen, der vom vielen benutzen jedoch schon leicht vergilbt war, Verband drum herum, was die Blutung sofort stoppte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Schnitte nicht so tief waren, dass sie genäht werden mussten.

„Schreiben, schreiben…", dachte Ved panisch und suchte in seinem Zimmer nach Stift und Papier, „schreib alle deine Gefühle auf, dass ist tausend mal besser als sich aufzuschlitzen."

So war das Geschriebene also entstanden.

Weiterhin konnte sich Ved noch daran erinnern, dass er die Scherben des Spiegels aufgefegt hatte und sich dabei eine Ausrede für Jay hatte einfallen lassen. Dann hatte es auch schon an der Tür geklingelt. Es war Ram, die beiden hatten sich nach dem „kleinen" Zwischenfall mit Cloe wieder vertragen und er wollte Ved zu einer LAN-Party bei Jack abholen. Ved wollte erst absagen, da er mit der kaputten Hand sowieso nicht hätte spielen können, doch Ram hatte ihn überredet trotzdem mit zu kommen. Danach konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern, das war wohl der Zeitpunkt wo der Alkohol, den es dort in Massen gab, angefangen hatte zu wirken.

* * *

lyrics belong to linkin park 


	47. When I'm Gone

_When I'm Gone _

Cloe starrte aus dem Fenster des Autos und die schnell vorbeiziehenden Bäume verwischten sich zu einem Muster aus braun und grün. „Masterton zwanzig Kilometer" stand auf einem Schild am Straßenrand. „Neues Leben ich komme!", dachte Cloe sarkastisch, dann blickte sie wieder auf ein leeres Blatt ihres Collegeblocks, der auf ihrem Schoss lag. „Jetzt bin ich weg. I'm gone. When I'm Gone", grübelte sie und der Stift in ihrer Hand fing beinahe von ganz alleine zu schreiben.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

_When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

„Cloe? Schläfst du?", fragte Cloes Mutter plötzlich und Cloe schreckte auf. Der Stift in ihrer Hand war auf den Boden gefallen als sie eingenickt war und nun musste sie sich bücken um ihn wieder zu finden. „Wo sind wir?", murmelte sie mit noch ziemlich verschlafener Stimme. „Wir sind sofort da. Unser Haus liegt etwas außerhalb von Masterton."

„Na klasse.", dachte Cloe und als sie den Stift endlich gefunden hatte und aus dem Fenster sah realisierte sie, dass es zu allem Überfluss auch noch regnete.

„Da sind wir!", rief ihre Mutter von vorne intusiastisch, als sie einen weißen Kiesweg hochfuhren. Nachdem das Auto zum stehen kam stürmte ihre Mutter sofort ins Haus um es von innen zu begutachten. Cloe jedoch blieb im Auto sitzen und starrte an die mittlerweile beschlagene Fensterscheibe. Gedankenverloren schrieb sie „VED" auf die Scheibe, doch als sie die Schritte ihrer Mutter hörte, nahm sie schnell ihren Ärmel und wischte das Geschrieben weg. „Cloe willst du nicht auspacken helfen, oder willst du noch weiter im Auto sitzen und Löcher in die Scheibe starren?"

„Ich komm schon.", antworte Cloe und holte ihren Koffer von der Rückbank.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen und Cloe hatte sich gut eingelebt. In der Schule hatte sie einige neue Leute kennen gelernt und auch mit ihrer Nachbarin Amber, die zwei Jahre älter war, hatte sie sich angefreundet.

Sogar ihre Noten waren so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch vielleicht hatte diese Tatsache auch mit Dal zutun, einem Junge der ihr freiwillig Nachhilfe in Chemie gab. Cloe wurde zwar das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dal mehr wollte als nur Freundschaft, aber von ihrer Seite war definitiv nicht mehr zu erwarten. Dazu lagen die Ereignisse der letzten Monate einfach noch nicht weit genug zurück. Für eine Beziehung war sie die nächste längere Zeit erstmal nicht mehr zu haben.

Während Cloe und Dal beim Chemie lernen waren, fragte Cloe: „Willst du noch Kuchen, Dal?", und reichte ihm das Tablett.

„Ja gerne, schmeckt echt super. Hast du den gebacken?", wollte er mit vollem Mund wissen.

„Klar. Ich bin eine Meisterköchin."

„Ach so, und darum hab ich vorhin die leere Packung der Backmischung in der Küche stehen sehen."

Beide sahen sich an und prusteten los. Sie lachten so sehr, dass Dal sich beinahe an seinem Kuchen verschluckt hätte. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, stöhnte Cloe: „Ehh, ich kann mir diese dumme chemische Formel einfach nicht merken."

„Wenn du eine gute Köchin wärst, dann würde ich dir jetzt empfehlen die Formel als Rezept zu betrachten. Aber da du ja…."

„Pass auf was du sagst!", grinste sie und erhob drohend ihre Hand.

„Schon gut, schon gut du bist eine superspitzen Köchin!", meinte Dal schnell zu seiner Verteidigung und setzte einen milde stimmenden Blick auf.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Cloe verschwand in der Küche um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Cloe Johnson."

„Hi Cloe du treulose Tomate, hier ist Ellie."

„Hi Ellie, tut mir so Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber du weißt schon, der Stress und so.

„Ja ich weiß schon. Ist schon okay, wenn du deine alten Freunde einfach vergisst."

Cloe stöhnte: „So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich vermiss euch alle schrecklich."

„Na davon merk ich aber bisher nichts.", antwortete Ellie mürrisch.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich am Wochenende besuchen kommst? Ich könnte dir Masterton zeigen und dich ein paar Leuten vorstellen."

„Schon besser."

„Bis Samstag also? Hab nicht viel Zeit, ich lern gerade Chemie."

„Okay bis Samstag dann."

Als besagter Samstag gekommen war, holte Cloe Ellie, in Begleitung von Dal, vom Bahnhof ab. Die beiden schienen sich ganz sympathisch zu finden, wie Cloe beruhigt feststellte.

Zu Hause angekommen, Dal hatte sich mittlerweile verabschiedet, gab es für Ellie erstmal eine Hausbesichtigung. Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie wieder in der Küche an und Cloe schenkte beiden ein Glas Saft ein.

„Dieser Dal, wie nahe steht ihr euch eigentlich?", wollte Ellie interessiert wissen.

„Nicht sehr nahe. Ich denke zwar, dass er mich mag, aber auf Beziehungsstress kann ich in nächster Zeit erstmal verzichten."

„Ja, dass kann ich gut nachvollziehen."

„Stress mit Jack?"

„Mal mehr Mal weniger.", seufzte Ellie und trank einen Schluck.

„Wie geht's ihm den? Und wie geht's den anderen, Ram und Ebony und Jay und…"

„Und Ved? Sag das doch gleich. Ved, na ja, augenscheinlich scheint er es ganz gut verkraftet zu haben, dass du einfach so abgehauen bist, aber innerlich, keine Ahnung. Er ist mit Ram auf fast jeder Party zu finden…fast so wie früher als ihr beiden noch nicht zusammen wart…"

„Ach du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass er wieder in der Weltgeschichte rumvögelt. Ich kann damit leben, ich bin die letzte die damit ein Problem hat.", antwortete Cloe und war selber überrascht, dass es sie nicht im Geringsten störte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Beziehung nun endlich hinter sich gelassen.

Nachdem Ellie am Sonntagabend wieder zurück nach hause gefahren war, dachte Cloe jedoch an das Versprechen, was sie ihr kurz vorher gegeben hatte. Sie hatte Ellie zugestimmt unbedingt mal wieder in Wellington vorbei zuschauen. Denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass ihre Freundschaft unter der großen Distanz ganz schön gelitten hatte. Und Ellie als Freundin zu verlieren wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. Außerdem freute sie sich darauf Ram, Jack und Ebony wieder zusehen. Doch sobald sie daran dachte, dass sie auch Ved begegnen könnte bekam sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und hätte Ellie am liebsten wieder abgesagt. Sie hatte dieses Kapitel in ihrem Leben hinter sich gelassen und jetzt würde sie die Tür zur Vergangenheit vielleicht wieder aufstoßen und alles würde von vorne beginnen.

* * *

lyrics belong to three doors down 


	48. Unexpecting Encounter

_Unexpecting Encounter_

Ved saß zusammen mit Ruby in seinem Zimmer und beide arbeiteten an einem Geschichtsreferat, das sie bis morgen fertig haben mussten. „Wenn wir uns ranhalten können wir vielleicht noch zur Mall shoppen gehen.", strahlte Ruby ihn freudig an.

„Gute Idee.", antworte Ved und schnitt eine Abbildung, die Napoleon Bonaparte zeigte, aus.

Er mochte Ruby, sie hatte eine so herrlich unkomplizierte Art und war ein sagenhaft guter Kumpel für ihn geworden, und das obschon sie wirklich hübsch war. Doch durch sie hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man mit Mädchen auch einfach nur befreundet sein konnte, ohne gleich mit ihnen ins Bett zu gehen. Außerdem war er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht sicher, ob er Ruby wirklich haben konnte. Bis jetzt hatte er jedes Girl gekriegt, das er wollte, aber seine Freundschaft zu Ruby wegen einem wahrscheinlich eh missglückenden Annäherungsversuch aufs Spiel zu setzten, war ihm einfach zu riskant.

„Okay. Das hätten wir geschafft. Wollen wir dann los?", riss Ruby ihn aus den Gedanken. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und schon waren beide auf dem Weg zur Mall.

Langsam stand Cloe auf, da die quietschenden Bremsen des Zuges ihr verrieten, dass sie in Wellington, der Endstation angekommen war. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie aus dem Bahnhof in Richtung Ellies Haus. Als sie von hinten einen Jungen mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren sah, wäre ihr Herz beinahe stehen gelblieben, doch dann realisierte sie, dass es sich nicht um Ved handelte. Entschlossen sagte sie zu sich selbst: „Cloe, mach dich nicht lächerlich, warum sollest dir von den zig tausend Menschen ausgerechnet Ved begegnen? Solche Zufälle sind ausgeschlossen."

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy und als sie abnahm meldete sich Ellie.

„Hi Cloe. Ich muss unsere Verabredung leider absagen, ich bin krank."

„Oh, du hörst dich auch gar nicht gut an.", antwortete Cloe besorgt.

„Ach, dass geht mit etwas Bettruhe schon wieder weg. Pass auf, ich habe Jack gebeten was mit dir zu unternehmen."

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich fahre einfach wieder zurück."

„Quatsch, Jack freut sich schon voll darauf. Aber er kann erst gegen sechs, weil er vorher noch ne Computer AG leitet. Du sollst dich also ums sechs mit ihm in der Mall treffen. Okay?"

„Ja alles klar. Gute Besserung."

Cloe steckte deprimiert ihr Handy zurück in die Tasche. Sie hatte sich ehrlich darauf gefreut Ellie wieder zu sehen, aber anstecken wollte sie sich dann auch wieder nicht. Blieb nur die Frage, was sie mit den verbleibenden zwei Stunden bis zum Treffen mit Jack machen sollte. Sie entschied sich einfach schon zur Mall zu gehen und ein wenig nach Klamotten zu stöbern.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte fand sie auch schon ein paar passende Sachen. Eine schwarze Baggyhose, ein rotes Sweatshirt und einen Nietengürtel. Es war schon komisch, aber seit sie nach Masterton gezogen war, hatte sich nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch ihr Kleidergeschmack verändert. In Masterton waren die Menschen nicht so auf ihr Äußeres fixiert wie hier, da machte es nichts, wenn man mal ungeschminkt in die Schule ging. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass die Stadt kleiner war und die Menschen sich viel besser unter einander kannte, dachte Cloe und bezahlte die Teile.

Vor dem Geschäft blieb sie unschlüssig stehen und überlegte, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte. Dann entschied sie sich noch einige Meter gerade aus zu gehen, und dann rechts in eine Nebenstraße einzubiegen. Sie war gerade dabei um die Kurve zu gehen, da traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Ved Arm in Arm mit einem Mädchen. Ihr Herz fing wie wild an zu klopfen, als beschleunigte es plötzlich von null auf hundert. Die Zeit schien stehen zubleiben, dann bewegte sich alles wie in Zeitlupe. Dieser Anblick war schlimmer als ein Schlag in Gesicht, viel schlimmer. Vor Schreck rutschte Cloes Tasche, die sie lässig über die linke Schulter gelegt hatte nach unten und ihre Sachen purzelten auf den Boden. Doch diese Tatsache schien ihr in dem Moment völlig egal, sie drehte den Kopf und sah Ved und dem Mädchen nach bis sie in dem Gedränge verschwanden.

Dann wurde sie jäh aus dieser tagtraumähnlichen Sequenz gerissen, als ein Mann sie fragte ob er ihr beim einsammeln ihrer Klamotten helfen könne. „Ja-aa. Da-danke.", stammelte Cloe und bückte sich hektisch um alles aufzusammeln. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, lehnte sie sich erschöpft an die nächste Hauswand und lies den Augenblick noch einmal revue passieren. Der Junge hatte zwar keine wasserstoffblonden Haare gehabt, doch diese Augen waren unverwechselbar. Es konnte nur Ved gewesen sein.

Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so schlimm würde ihn mit einer anderen zu sehen. Er hatte gelacht, er sah glücklich aus, also warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach für ihn freuen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell über alles hinweg kommen würde. Oder vielleicht war es, weil sie nie so richtig und vollendens glücklich war seitdem er nicht mehr bei ihr war.

Er hatte sie nicht mal gesehen. Sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, als gehörte sie nicht mehr hier hin. Ved hatte ein neues Leben, da war kein Platz mehr für sie, das spürte sie ganz deutlich.

Immer noch geschockt setzte sie sich in Bewegung in Richtung Park, wo sie und Ved viele schöne Stunden verbracht hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie dort die Gelegenheit sich endlich von ihm und ihrer Beziehung zu verabschieden.

Ruby hatte sich freundschaftlich bei Ved untergehakt und beide schlenderten gutgelaunt durch die Mal. „Da ist ein nettes Eiscafe.", sagte Ruby und beide setzten sich und bestellten jeweils einen riesigen Eisbecher. „Hey, Schokolade ist auch meine Lieblingssorte.", stellte Ruby grinsend fest. „Ja, Schokolade ist die einzig gescheite Sorte.", antwortete Ved und dachte einen Augenblick daran, wie Cloe und er immer spielerisch über Schoko oder Stracciatella, Cloes Lieblingssorte, gestritten hatten, dann fuhr er fort: „Du siehst allerdings eher aus wie der Erdbeertyp." Gespielt beleidigt rümpfte Ruby die Nase und meinte: „Ich bewerf dich gleich mit meinem Eis." Schnell setzte Ved seinen Hundeblick auf und stimmte sie damit wieder friedlich.

Während des Essens stellte Ved fest, dass Ruby Schokolade an der Lippe hatte. „Du, leck mal, du hast da Schoko.", grinste Ved sie an, doch ihre Versuche das Eis zu entfernen blieben erfolglos. „Darf ich?", meinte Ved und streckte seine Hand aus um das Eis fortzuwischen. Dabei kamen die beiden sich ziemlich nahe und Ved ärger sich, dass er sich nicht zurückgehalten hatte. Er wollte doch nicht mit Ruby in eine verfängliche Situation geraten.

Peinliches Schweigen entstand bis Ruby sich räusperte. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen Ved?"

„Klar, so lange es nichts mit Geschichte zutun hat.", witzelte er.

„Wenn die Frage dir zu persönlich ist musst du sie nicht beantworten."

„Okay.", erwiderte er, doch in Wirklichkeit hoffte er, dass Ruby die Situation bloß nicht falsch verstanden hatte und sich falsche Hoffnungen machte. „Oh Gott was kommt den jetzt?", fragte Ved sich in Gedanken und setzte ein gefaktes Lächeln auf.

„Woher kommen die Narben auf deinem Arm, Ved?"

„Gott sei dank.", dachte Ved und seine Gesichtszüge lockerten sich ein wenig. Er betrachte seine Arme, die er wegen des warmen Wetters nicht unter einem langen T-Shirt verstecken konnte oder wollte.

„Die Narben? Sie kommen aus einem anderen Leben.", meinte er ohne weiter auf die Frage einzugehen. Ruby verstand das Signal und ließ es damit gut sein. „Komm, lass uns noch eine Cola bestellen und auf das fertige Referat anstoßen.", sagte sie stattdessen.

Ved war gerade mit dem Zahlen der Rechnung beschäftigt, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. „Hey Ved." Er drehte sich um und sah in Jacks Gesicht. „Jack! Hi! Was machst du den hier?"

„Ich bin mit Cloe hier verabredet."

Veds Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen. Dann zwang er sich Ruhe zu bewahren und fragte gespielt uninteressiert: „Cloe Fisher?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Cloe Bergmann. Deine Exfreundin, wenn dir das was sagt."

Nervös trat Ved von einem Bein aufs andere. „Natürlich. Und was habt ihr so vor?"

„Wir wollen…" Da wurde Jack von seinem klingelnden Handy überrascht. „…Okay Cloe…das versteh ich, bis bald dann."

Bei diesen Worten sah Ved ihn fragend an. „Was ist mit Cloe?"

„Ach, eigentlich wollte sie sich mit Ellie treffen, aber Ellie ist krank und deshalb sollte ich einspringen. Nur fühlt sich Cloe leider selbst nicht so ganz wohl und will daher den nächsten Zug zurück nach Masterton nehmen."

„Ah ja.", entgegnete Ved nervös, dann meinte er: „Ich ähm, hab keine Zeit mehr. Muss noch Mathe machen und so. Äh Jack, das ist übrigens Ruby, Ruby das ist Jack. Vielleicht wollt ihr ja was zusammen unternehmen…"

Bei diesen Worten hatte er sich schon seine Jacke geschnappt und war in Richtung Bahnhof geeilt. Er musste den Zug einfach noch erwischen. Noch eine Chance Cloe zu verabschieden würde er so schnell nicht kriegen, und das lag ihm wirklich auf der Seele wenn er endlich seinen Frieden mit ihrer beendeten Beziehung finden wollte.

Schnell rannte er über den ganzen Bahnhof, bis er Gleis drei, wo der Zug abfahren sollte, fand. „Verdammt!", fluchte er, als er sah, dass Gleis drei bereits leer war.

Frustriert und enttäuscht machte Ved sich auf den Weg nach Hause, als ihm der Gedanke kam einen Abstecher über den Park zu nehmen.

* * *

danke für die reviews! da poste ich die story ja doch nicht ganz umsonst :) 


	49. Somewhere Between Love And Hate

_Somewhere Between Love And Hate_

Cloe steckte ihr Handy in die Tasche und dachte nach. Sie hatte Jack zwar abgesagt, doch der Grund war eher, dass sie jetzt keine Gesellschaft wollte. Sie wollte lieber alleine sein und einfach nur vor sich hin starren. Außerdem müsste sie sich sowieso wie eine Bescheuerte beeilen wenn sie den nächsten Zug noch erwischen wollte. Und dazu hatte sie nach dem Desaster heute nun wirklich keine Lust mehr.

Also schritt sie langsam durch den Park und setzte sich auf eine Bank, die mitten unter einem blühenden Kirschbaum stand. Wie sie so da saß, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie konnte und wollte sie nicht zurückhalten. Leise schluchzend saß sie eine Weile da und bemerkte gar nicht wie immer mehr Blütenblätter auf sie herabrieselten.

Ved lief eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf, hinter der so wusste er, sich eine Parkbank befand. Als er den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, sah er, dass die Bank schon besetzt war…von Cloe. Sie saß zusammengekauert da, die Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und die rose Kirschblüten rieselten leise auf sie herunter. Veds Herz begann wieder wie wild zu klopfen, dieses Bild wie Cloe so da saß, so klein und verletzlich, würde er bestimmt nie mehr vergessen. Er wollte zu ihr hin rennen, sie in den Arm nehmen und sie vor allem Unheil dieser Welt beschützen. Doch er wollte sie auch nicht erschrecken. Deshalb ging er langsam auf sie zu und auf halbem Weg hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn direkt an.

Cloe konnte nicht glauben wer da auf sie zukam. Ved. Und ausgerechnet jetzt sah sie total verheult aus. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte vergeblich ihre Haare irgendwie zu bändigen.

Nachdem Ved sich ihr bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte, sagte er ein schlichtes „Hi" zur Begrüßung. Eigentlich wollte Cloe etwas antworten, doch sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde. Nach einigen Augenblicken in denen sie sich einfach nur angesehen hatten, setzte sich Ved neben sie auf die Bank.

„Du hast dich verändert.", fing er ein Gespräch an.

Cloe schluckte und antwortete scherzhaft. „Äh ja, die Klamotten sind total „in" in Masterton. Mhn, du aber auch, dein Haare, sie sind nicht mehr blond."

Unbewusst fasste Ved sich an den Kopf, so als wolle er ihre Behauptung überprüfen. „Ja, stimmt. Ich hab sie nicht mehr nachgefärbt, seit..." „Seitdem du weg bist.", dachte er, doch antworten tat er dies nicht. „…seit ca. drei Monaten."

„Ach." Cloe nickte. „Und warum?"

„Na ja, ich will ja nicht immer aussehen wie Jay. Das ist auf Dauer doch ziemlich nervig ständig mit ihm verwechselt zu werden."

„Kann ich verstehen."

Unruhig wippte Ved mit den Füßen. „Und…wie ist es so in Maaasteeertooon?" Er betonte das letzte Worte unnatürlich lang.

„Ganz gut. Ich hab viele neue Leute kennen gelernt."

„Und hast du auch, ähm jemand neuen gefunden, mit dem du…öh…zusammen bist?"

Das war ja wohl die Höhe. Ved war schließlich derjenige, der nach ihrem verschwinden sofort mit den nächst Besten ins Bett gehüpft war. Was sollte also diese Frage im vorwurfsvollem Ton, dachte Cloe. Sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen, sie hatte lange genug um ihre Beziehung getrauert. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

Es sei den, die Frage rührte von ganz anderem Interesse. Konnte es den wirklich sein, dass er sie immer noch liebte?

„Ja, ähm, da gibt es vielleicht jemanden, ich weiß noch nicht so genau. Eventuelle könnte sich daraus etwas entwickeln." Mit dieser Anspielung auf Dal wollte sie Ved jedoch lediglich eifersüchtig machen, sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sich da nichts entwickeln würde.

„Aber du hast jemand Neues, stimmt's?", fragte sie stattdessen schnippisch.

Ved sah sie verwundert an. „Wie kommst du den darauf?"

„Ich hab dich heute mit einem Mädchen in der Stadt gesehen und da dachte ich…"

„Echt? Ich hab dich nicht gesehen…Aber egal, was dachtest du? Das wir zusammen sind? Ich und Ruby? Son Quatsch, sie ist eine Freundin, ein guter Kumpel mehr nicht."

„Ach so." Cloe fühlte sich lächerlich wegen ihrer falschen Vorstellung. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden bis Ved das Schweigen brach.

„Warum hast du dich damals nicht von mir verabschiedet, Cloe?"

Betreten blickte sie auf. „Weil…", doch sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr?"

„Ja, ähn, nein. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab dich wahrscheinlich wirklich einige Zeit für die Sache mit den Chosen gehasst, aber eigentlich ist es so, dass du der einzige Grund gewesen wärst, der mich hätte zum bleiben bewegen können. Es stimmt zwar, dass ich auch wegen dir abgehauen bin, aber wenn ich mich da hätte von dir verabschieden müssen, das hätte ich nicht gekonnt. Das hätte ich nicht übers Herz bringen können."

Ved stöhnte. „Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass du mich so sehr hasst, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst."

„Nein, so war es nicht.", antwortete Cloe leise.

„Ich bin fast durchgedreht ohne dich. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Ich hab wohl ganz schön viel Scheiße gebaut nachdem du weg warst.", gestand Ved ehrlich.

Cloe sah ihn an. „Ich hab auch Scheiße gebaut als ich einfach so weg bin."

„Cloe? Ich hab dich so schrecklich vermisst. Es ist kein Tag vergangen an den ich nicht an dich denken musste. Ich hab zwar versucht es zu verdrängen, aber…"

„Lass mich raten, es hat nicht funktioniert?" Cloe wusste genau worauf er hinauswollte. Sie hatte wirklich für einen Moment angenommen, dass sie über ihre Beziehung hinweg war, aber sobald sie Ved sah wusste sie, dass sie nie über ihn hinweg kommen würde. Das sie diese Gefühle für ihn haben würde so lange sie lebte. Ob sie wollte oder nicht.

„Scheinbar können wir nicht miteinander und nicht ohne einander sein.", meinte sie matt lächelnd.

Ved blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Aber miteinander ist immer noch besser als ohne einander.", sagte er fast flehend. „Bitte Cloe, lass es uns noch mal versuchen. Die Chosen können uns nichts mehr und ich werde mich ändern. Versprochen. Ich werde dir alles anvertrauen. Bitte, ich kann nicht ohne dich sein."

Für einen Augenblick dachte Cloe nach. Ihr Verstand schrie ganz laut „Nein!" wenn er an all den Schmerz dachte, den Ved ihr bereitet hatte. Aber ihr Herz schrie noch viel lauter „Ja!". Und auf sein Herz sollte man doch schließlich hören, oder? Das hatte ihre Großmutter schon gewusst und ihr ständig gepredigt.

„Na schön Ved. Eigentlich bist du all den Schmerz immer wert gewesen. Lass es uns noch mal versuchen."

Daraufhin strich Ved ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen um einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von ihm zu empfangen.


	50. No Future

_No Future_

Ein klingelndes Telefon schreckte Cloe aus dem Tiefschlaf. Sie hatte die Nacht bei Ved verbracht und die beiden hatten nicht gerade viel Zeit mit schlafen verbracht. „Ja, sie ist da…ich gebe sie dir Ellie…ein Moment.", kam Veds Stimme aus der Küchen. Dann stand er auch schon vor ihr und reichte ihr das Telefon. „Hi Ellie.", antwortete Cloe gähnend.

„Hi Cloe. Du hast wohl ne lange Nacht gehabt, was?"

„Kann man so sagen."

„Ich freu mich so für dich. Und für Ved natürlich auch. Ich wusste doch immer, dass ihr füreinander geschaffen seid."

„So? Na wie dem auch sei, was gibt es den bei dir Neues? Geht's dir wieder besser?", erkundigte sich Cloe um möglichst schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, ich muss dir was ganz tolles erzählen. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich beworben habe…"

„Warte mal einen Moment Ellie…"  
Ved war mit einem Tablett auf dem Kaffe, frische Brötchen und eine rote Rose lagen ins Zimmer gekommen. Nun hielt er ihr ein Marmeladenbrötchen direkt unter die Nase.

„Ved, nein danke. Siehst du nicht, dass ich telefoniere? Ähm Ellie, da bin ich wieder. Also du hast dich beworben bei diesem Pharmakonzern…"

„Ja genau. Bei Pandorex. Und weißt du was? Sie haben mich sofort genommen. Ich weiß, es ist zwar noch über ein halbes Jahr bis ich mit der Schule fertig bin, aber danach kann ich dort mit einem Praktikum anfangen. Ist das nicht toll?", fragte Ellie begeistert.

„Ja das ist super.", stimmte Cloe ihr zu und Ellie schwärmte: „Ach die Highschool ist klasse, wer brauchst schon das College, wenn er sofort Arbeiten kann?"

„Wenn du meinst. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Ved wartet mit dem Frühstück auf mich. Ciao."

„Bye."

Nachdem Cloe und Ved gemeinsam gefrühstückt hatten, war es für Cloe an der Zeit abzureisen. Ihr Zug ging um elf und Ved begleitete sie natürlich zum Bahnhof. Händchenhaltend standen sie am Abfahrtsgleis und Ved umarmte sie zum Abschied. Dabei flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Cloe, ich liebe dich."

Sie schluckte und zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Ja, ich weiß."

Erstaunt sah Ved sie an. „Wie du weißt? Soll ich dir das deshalb nicht mehr sagen?"

„Doch es ist nur…"

„Und ich dachte immer ihr Frauen könnt das nicht oft genug hören."

Cloe drehte sich um und ging auf den Zug zu. Das Signal zur Abfahrt würde in wenigen Sekunden ertönen. „Ved, können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal diskutieren? Mein Zug..." Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in den Zug und öffnete das nächst beste Fenster. Sie sah zu Ved herunter und er fragte zu ihr hinauf: „Cloe, liebst du mich noch?"

Wieder zögerte sie mit einer Antwort als der Zug plötzlich anfuhr. Er war schon einige Meter gerollt als Cloe endlich den Mund öffnete und rief: „Ja, ich liebe dich auch." Doch der fahrende Zug war so laut, dass Ved ihre Worte unmöglich gehört haben konnte. Wie ein begossener Pudel stand er am Bahnsteig und blickte ihr nach. Wie er so dastand tat er ihr richtig Leid.

Aber eine ganz andere Frage war, warum sie ihm nicht sofort geantwortet hatte. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zutun, dass sie, als sie das letzte Mal diese Worte gesagt hatte, von ihm enttäuscht und verletzt worden war. Sie wusste es nicht genau und hatte auch keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich jemanden ihre Namen rufen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Danni Beauchamp. Oh wie sie diese dumme Pute aus ihrer Stufe hasste.

„Hi Cloe."

„Hi Danni.", antworte Cloe übertrieben freundlich.

„Na, hast du schon für den Chemietest gelernt?"

„Ja, ich lern immer mit Dal zusammen."

„Ha-ha-ha.", lachte Danni gekünstelt. „Ihr seid wirklich ein süßes Paar."

Fragend sah Cloe sie an. „Äh Danni, ich weiß nicht ob du das weißt, aber wir sind kein Paar. Mein Freund wohnt hier in Wellington und ich habe ihn gerade besucht."

„Ach tatsächlich? Ist das so? Schön für dich. Ich werde später auch nach Wellington ziehen. Weißt du, manche Menschen sind einfach für die Großstadt geboren, so wie ich." Dabei strich sie sich ihre schwarz glänzenden Locken hinter die Ohren und Cloe hätte sich fast übergeben müssen. Doch sie lächelte tapfer. „Hast du den schon für den Chemietest gelernt?"

Verächtlich sah Danni sie an. „Als wenn ich das nötig hätte. Ich brauch diesen dummen Schulabschluss eigentlich gar nicht. Ich werde sowieso später in der Firma meines Vaters anfangen. Und du, weißt du schon was du später machen willst?"

„Erwischt.", dachte Cloe. „Das ist ja genau die richtige Frage für mich." Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, dann antwortete sie überheblich. „Ich will später mein Diplom in Bionik machen und in New York mit einem Stipendium studieren."

Das hatte gesessen und Danni verabschiedete sich postwendend. Das dumme daran war nur, dass Cloe nie vorhatte Bionik zu studieren, im Gegenteil, sie wusste noch nicht einmal was genau Bionik überhaupt war. Im Moment war es nur die schnellste Lösung Danni loszuwerden. Und ihr dummer Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich zu lustig. Doch Cloe hatte wirklich ein Problem. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie nach der Highschool machen sollte. Jeder um sie herum schien sich dessen absolut sicher zu sein. Ellie würde bei Pandorex anfangen, Ram und Ved würden bestimmt Informatik studieren und Jack würde wahrscheinlich mal den Nobelpreis in Physik gewinnen. Und dann war da Cloe, die einfach nichts wirklich gut konnte, oder sich zumindest so fühlte. Sie war kreativ, doch konnte dies meist nicht umsetzten weil ihr das nötige handwerkliche Geschick fehlte. Sie konnte Biologie, aber dafür keine andere Naturwissenschaft, weder Chemie noch Physik noch Mathematik. Und gute mathematische Kenntnisse wurden heutzutage sowieso fast überall vorausgesetzt. Sie könnte Medizin studieren, aber sie hatte kein Latein gehabt. Denn Sprachen lagen ihr auch nicht wirklich. Okay, sie war gut in English, aber in Französisch war sie die absolute Null.

Na schön, sie konnte vielleicht gute Gedichte schreiben, doch das war wohl eher eine brotlose Kunst. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl nichts wirklich gut zu können.

Als vor ein paar Monaten die Schüler die ihren Highschoolabschluss geschafft hatten verabschiedet worden waren, wären ihr fast die Tränen gekommen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher. Cloe sah sich schon in einem Jahr genauso da stehen, nur, dass sie nicht wusste was danach auf sie zukam. Ihr graute es schon jetzt vor diesem Tag. Nicht weil sie ihre Klassenkameraden danach wahrscheinlich eine sehr lange Zeit, oder gar nicht, mehr wieder sehen würde, nein, sie war ja noch nicht solange in dieser Stufe, es war eher die Angst davor was danach kam, die sie beunruhigte.

Um sie herum plante jeder seine Zukunft und sie saß da und hatte von ihrer einfach keinen Plan. Sie wusste zum verrecken nicht was sie später machen wollte und der Gedanke, dass sie nur noch weniger als ein Jahr Zeit hatte dies zu überlegen versetzte sie in Panik.

Wozu sich überhaupt für irgendeinen Beruf entscheiden? Warum meldete sie sich nicht sofort beim Arbeitsamt an, dort würde ihr Weg wahrscheinlich eh enden. Bei der politischen Lage in ihrem Land gab es mehr als genug Jugendliche ohne Job. Außerdem, selbst wenn sie wüsste was sie studieren sollte, woher sollte sie das Geld nehmen? Ihre Mutter verdiente jetzt zwar mehr, aber immer noch nicht genug um ihr ein ganzes Studium zu finanzieren. Also würde sie einen Kredit aufnehmen müssen sich gleichzeitig um ihre Rente kümmern…verdammt manchmal hasste sie die Welt der Erwachsenen.

Erwachsen werden war schwierig, viel schwerer als sie als kleines Kind immer angenommen hatte. Warum war alles so kompliziert geworden? Ihre Freundschaften litten unter der Distanz und sie vermisste es eine so gute Freundin wie Ellie in der Nähe zu haben. Sie vermisste Ellie. Und Jack. Und Ram. Und…Ved. Ganz zu schweigen von Ved. Denn auch ihre Beziehung war komplizierter geworden. Warum konnte nicht alles wieder so einfach werden wie früher? Cloe grübelte die ganze Zugfahrt über und hätte fast ihre Haltestelle verpasst. „Wenigstens für das Problem mit Ved muss ich schnellstens eine Lösung finden.", dachte sie und stieg aus dem Zug.


	51. Tha Gradh Agam Ort

_Tha Gradh Agam Ort_  
„Cloeeeeeeeeeee?"

Cloe saß in ihrem Zimmer und war gerade dabei eine Überraschung für Ved vorzubereiten, als ihre Mutter von unten herauf schrie. Nachdem sie runterkam stand ihr Mutter bereits am Fuß der Treppe und hatte zu einem Großangriff gegen Cloes Schlampigkeit geblasen. „Warum ist die Spülmaschine nicht ausgeräumt? Warum hast du noch nicht die Sachen gebügelt? Warum hast du mir verdammt noch mal nicht die Tür geöffnet?"

„Ma, ich…", setzte Cloe an, doch für eine Entschuldigung war es wohl zu spät.

„Du bist unmöglich. Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich ob du überhaupt meine Tochter bist, oder sie dich nach der Geburt vertauscht haben. Du durftest heute zu Hause bleiben, weil du ja angeblich krank bist. Ich weiß, dass du in Wirklichkeit irgendetwas für deinen kleinen Freund vorbereitet hast. Glaub nicht ich hätte dich nicht durchschaut, aber als Gegenleistung hättest du wenigstens die Hausarbeit machen können. Was soll bloß aus dir werden? Wenn du so weiter machst, sehe ich schwarz für deine Zukunft. Wenn du schon keinen Job kriegst, hatte ich wenigstens gehofft, dass du mit deinen häuslichen Qualitäten einen reichen Ehemann überzeugen kannst, aber selbst das scheint wohl auch nicht der Fall zu sein. Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen, Kind? Du landest später noch auf der Straße, wenn du so weiter machst. Ich hätte dich damals doch auf ein Internat schicken sollen, dann wäre vielleicht was aus dir geworden!"

Ungläubig und geschockt sah Cloe ihre Mutter an. So etwas hatte sie noch nie zu ihr gesagt. Was sollte das? Waren Eltern nicht dafür da ihre Kinder bedingungslos zu lieben und zu akzeptieren? Sie zu unterstützen? Diese Worte waren alles andere als hilfreich, nein, sie waren verletzend und das machte Cloe wütend. Entgeistert schrie sie: „Wenn ich dir sowieso egal bin und eh auf der Straße lande, dann geh ich besser gleich."

Wütend stürmte sie in ihr Zimmer um die Sachen zu packen, die sie für Veds Überraschung vorbereitet hatte. Sie stopfte alles in einen Rucksack und sprintete aus dem Haus.

Als sie am Bahnhof ankam, bemerkte sie, dass sie in der Eile ihr Portemonnaie zu Hause liegen gelassen hatte. Fluchend ging sie zum Bahnsteig wo ihr Zug schon bereit zur Abfahrt stand. Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann stieg sie entschlossen ein. Niemand würde ihr die Überraschung für Ved versauen. Auch nicht ihre Mutter.

Gedankenverloren ließ Cloe ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Sie dachte an alte Zeiten, da wo ihre Eltern noch nicht getrennt waren und sie noch eine glückliche Familie gewesen waren. Warum konnte nicht alles wieder so werden wie früher? Vor ihren Augen sah sie ihre Eltern im Sommerurlaub beide am Lagerfeuer sitzen und verliebt tuscheln. Sie selbst lag auf dem Schoss ihrer Mutter, welche ihr sanft durchs Haar strich. Warum konnte nicht alles wieder so einfach werden, so perfekt wie früher?

Cloe schaute auf die Uhr. In fünf Minuten würden sie Wellington erreichen und bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen. Was sollte also noch schief gehen? Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde bereute sie sich so voreilig gefreut zu haben. Denn am Anfang des Abteils hatte der Kontrolleur mit dem kontrollieren der Fahrscheine begonnen. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Noch zwei Minuten. Und noch zwei Sitzreihen zwischen ihnen. Cloe stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Es war schon das Schild Wellington am Bahnhofseingang zu erkennen, doch der Zug würde ganz am Ende des Gleises halten, weil dies die Endstation war. Plötzlich hörte Cloe eine Stimme hinter sich: „Ihren Fahrschein bitte!"

Cloe fuhr herum und sah in das Gesicht des Kontrolleurs. Der Zug hatte nun gehalten. Panisch blickte sie sich um, als sich die Tür direkt vor ihrer Nase öffnete. Schnell wollte sie hinaushuschen, doch sie wurde am Rucksack festgehalten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihn abzustreifen und zurückzulassen. Sie sprang aus dem Zug und rannte so schnell als wenn es um ihr Leben ginge. „He, bleiben sie stehen. Ihr Rucksack." Hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme, was sie dazu bewegte noch schneller zu laufen.

Sie rannte aus dem Bahnhof heraus, die Hauptstraße entlang und erst als sie in Veds Wohngegend angekommen war, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte.

Vor seinem Haus angekommen setzte sie sich auf die Stufen und konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Warum musste denn in letzter Zeit alles schief gehen? Ved war wirklich verletzt gewesen als sie ihm nicht sofort gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte, dies hatte sie bei ihren Telefonaten bemerkt. Und jetzt war ihre ganze Überraschung im Eimer.

Heulend saß sie eine Weile da, bis jemand ihren Namen rief. „Cloe?"

Sie blickte auf und sah Jay vor sich stehen. „He, was ist den passiert?"

Cloe wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und schniefte: „Ach eigentlich ist gar nichts, ich mach bloß einen auf Dramaqueen."

Jay grinste über ihren Scherz und bat sie mit in Haus zu kommen. „Und jetzt erzähl mir mal was passiert ist. Wenn nix wäre, hättest du ja keinen Grund zu heulen." Stellte er treffend fest und gab ihr eine Packung Taschentücher und ein Glas Saft. Dankbar nahm Cloe beides. „Ach es hat alles damit angefangen, dass meine Mutter mich als Nichtsnutz beschimpft hat.", schluchzte sie.

Fragend sah Jay sie an. „Sie hat was?"

„Ach, sie meinte ich könnte gar nichts richtig machen und wäre ihr sowieso nur eine Last."

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht.", rief Jay entrüstet.

Zweifelnd zuckte Cloe mit den Schultern. „Na ja, sie hat ja recht, ich kann einfach gar nichts."

„Cloe…", Jay setzte sich neben sie und ergriff tröstend ihre Hand. „Red dir das bloß nicht ein. Ich weiß genau was du alles kannst."

„So was denn bitte schön?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Bild, dass du Ved zum Geburtstag gemalt hast? Oder die Schachtel die du mal für meine Fotosammlung gebastelt hast. Apropos Fotos. Du kannst wirklich gut fotografieren. Du hast genau das passende Gefühl für den Richtigen Augenblick. Warum behauptest du also, dass du nichts kannst? Cloe du kannst alles erreichen was du nur willst, glaub mir."

Cloe war beeindruckt von Jays Worten. So etwas Nettes hatte schon lange niemand mehr zu ihr gesagt. Für einen Moment spürte sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch, dass aber so schnell wieder verschwand wie es gekommen war.

Als Jay bemerkte, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt, lies er sie schnell los und stand auf um noch eine Saftpackung zu holen. „Und jetzt wolltest du zu… Ved… damit er dich tröstet? Mhn, Ved ist nicht…da…er ist bei…ähm…Ruby. Aber er kommt sicher bald wieder. Nur musst du solange mit mir als Tröster vorlieb nehmen.", meinte er um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich Ved überraschen.", gestand Cloe und erzählte die Geschichte von der Zugfahrt.

„Oh, das ist ja dumm gelaufen. Was hattest du dir den überlegt?", wollte Jay interessiert wissen.

„Ich hatte ein Herz gebastelt auf dem ganz groß drauf stand: ICH LIEBE DICH. In allen möglichen Sprachen."

„Und da soll noch mal jemand sagen, du seiest nicht kreativ.", grinste Jay und auch Cloe konnte endlich auch wieder lachen.

„Jedenfalls hatte ich noch Sekt besorgt und Rosenblätter und Kerzen und neue Dessous…", zählte Cloe auf, doch bei letzterem geriet sie ins Stocken und fügte schnell hinzu: „…äh ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Daraus wird ja wohl eh nichts."

„Wer sagt das?" Jay sprang auf und wühlte eine Weile in allen möglichen Schränken und kam dann mit jeder Menge Kerzen zurück. „Okay, sie sind zwar nicht alle rot, aber die Geste zählt doch, oder?"

Cloe strahlte ihn an. „Danke Jay."

Dieser suchte daraufhin einen Augenblick in seinem Portemonnaie herum und hielt der verdutzten Cloe einen zehn Euroschein hin. „Na für die Rosen. Du beeilst dich lieber. Um die Ecke ist ein Blumenladen. Ich kümmere mich derweilen um die Worte aller Worte. Soll heiße ich klemm mich hinter meinem Laptop und such dir was Passendes."

„Dan...", wollte Cloe gerade ansetzen doch soweit kam sie nicht mal mehr.

„Hop, du musst dich beeilen bevor Ved wiederkommt."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und stürmte los.

Nachdem sie sieben rote Rosen gekauft hatte rannte sie so schnell es ging zurück, doch diesmal lief sie in freudiger Erwartung, sie war wieder glücklich. Außer Atem schellte sie an der Tür und Jay öffnete ihr strahlend. „Hier, hab ich für dich ausgedruckt." Dabei hielt er ihr verschiedene, hellrote Zettel hin, auf denen jedes Mal „Ich liebe dich" in einer anderen Sprache stand.

„Aloha wau ia 'oe?", fragte Cloe skeptisch.

„Ja, „Ich liebe dich" auf hawaiisch.", grinste Jay.

„Ah, aloha wau ia 'oe!", meinte Cloe und sah ihn an. Dann dachte sie einen Moment lang nach und wurde rot. Stotternd sagte sie: „Ich, ich meine, ich ähm, ich aloha wau ia 'oe dich nicht,…ich äh, liebe dich natürlich nicht. Ich liebe ja Ved….Also wenn das irgendwie komisch rüber gekommen ist…"

Jay hätte sich fast zu Tode gelacht. „Keep cool, Cloe. Ich weiß schon wie das gemeint war."

Verlegen nahm Cloe die Zettel an sich und legte direkt vor die Tür und auf jede Treppenstufe einen. Oben in Veds Zimmer verteilte sie den Rest um sein Bett und zündete die Kerzen an, die Jay schon überall verteilt hatte. „Ja perfekt. Die Atmosphäre ist super romantisch.", begutachtete sie das fertige Zimmer und begann sich auszuziehen und sich ein wenig zurecht zu machen. Für Ved wollte sie heute ganz besondert hübsch aussehen.

Als sie fertig war, konnte sie nichts weiter tun als warten.

Plötzlich hörte sie wie unten ein Schlüssel in die Tür gesteckt wurde…

…Ved betrat das Haus und blieb verdutzt stehen. „Jay? Bist du da?"

„Ja.", kam es aus der Küche.

„Was soll das, Jay?"

„Da wartet eine Überraschung auf dich in deinem Zimmer. Geh mal schnell nachgucken."

Zögernd entledigte Ved sich seiner Jacke und hob die erste Karte auf. „Anee ohevet otkha" stand darauf. Verwirrt ging er weiter die Treppe hinauf und hob eine Karte nach der anderen auf.

„Taim i' ngra leat"

„Mai tumase pyar karati hun"

„Eg elska thig"

„Te'gedet szeretlek"

„Saya cinta padamu"

„Ti amo"

„Kimi o ai shiteru"

„Naanu ninnanu preethisuthene"

„Bahibak"

„Ech hun dech gär"

„Konoronhkwa"

„Mujhe tumse muhabbat hai"

„Kocham cie"

„Ya tyebya lyublyu"

Vierzehn Stufen. Dann hatte er sein Zimmer erreicht aus dem leise Musik klang. Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte sah er Cloe auf dem Bett sitzend, umgeben von roten Rosenblättern. Überall im Zimmer leuchteten Kerzen, die alles in ein gedämpftes Licht färbten. Cloes Haut schimmerte leicht rötlich und sie hatte passend zu der Farbe dunkelrote Dessous an. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme. „„Je t'aime". Das wäre französisch. Oder wie wäre es mit „qamuSHa'"? Das wäre klingonisch."

Fragend blickte Ved sie an.

„Na du weißt schon, diese Alien aus Star Trek. Ach, auch egal, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich Cloe Lee Bergman liebe dich Ved Johnson wie ich noch nie jemand sonst geliebt habe und nie lieben werde. Ved, ich liebe dich über alles."

Sprachlos sah Ved sie einen Moment an, dann trat er auf sie und grinste: „Ja, ich weiß!"

Gespielt empört schnappte Cloe sich ein Kissen und startete eine Kissenschlacht. „Spinner!", rief sie liebevoll und beide vereinigten sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Danach fragte Ved immer noch völlig überrascht. „Wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht, wie…, ich meine, …wer hat dich rein gelassen?"

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Eigentlich sollten die Kerzen auch alle rot sein, aber auf dem Weg zu dir hab ich irgendwie meinen Rucksack, ähm „verlegt"."

„Ach so. Na die Hauptsache ist, dass du da bist. Du siehst toll aus.", antwortete Ved und streichelte sie zärtlich.

„Ja, wie gut, dass ich die Dessous schon drunter hatte, was?", lachte Cloe und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Im Schein der Kerzen schimmerten ihre Körper rötlich und sie liebten sich die ganze Nacht. Genauso wie damals auf der Klassenfahrt in der einsamen Berghütte.


	52. Without Jealousy There Is No Love

_Without Jealousy There Is No Love_

Als Cloe am nächsten Tag nach Hause kam, erwartete sie ihre Mutter schon. „Cloe, bist du okay? Es tut mir ja so leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber der ganze Stress in der Firma ist mir einfach zu viel geworden. Ich weiß doch wie viel du kannst. Daran darfst du nie zweifeln."

Skeptisch blickte Cloe ihre Mutter sie an. „Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"

„Bitte glaub mir. Ich kann das manchmal nicht so zeigen, wie sehr ich dich lieb hab. Tut mir leid."

„Schon okay.", murmelte Cloe.

„Nein ist es nicht. Aber ich hab immer Angst, dass Mal eine Zeit kommt in der ich nicht mehr da bin und ich mich nicht mehr um dich kümmern kann. Ich will nicht, dass du dann nicht mehr klar kommst. Du darfst dich nicht zu sehr auf mich verlassen, ich bin die einzige Familie die du noch hast, ganz zu schweigen von dem Nichtsnutz von deinem Vater...daher, wenn ich mal nicht mehr da bin, dann sollst du auf eigenen Beinen stehen können. Ich will, dass du für dich selbst sorgen kannst.", meinte ihre Mutter mit Tränen in der Stimme.

„Ma? Wie kommst du darauf? Ist etwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Cloe besorgt.

„Doch doch, alles bestens. Nur bei meinem Beruf sieht man manchmal schreckliche Dinge, weißt du. Und ganz ungefährlich ist er ja auch nicht."

Cloes Mutter war Reporterin und sie war verdammt gut in dem was sie tat. Denn sie liebte ihre Arbeit, auch wenn sie oft gerne mehr Zeit für ihre Tochter gehabt hätte. Sie musste häufig viel riskieren um eine so spannende Story zu bekommen, von der es einigen Leuten oft lieber wäre wenn sie nicht darüber berichtete. Einmal war sie sogar von einem korrupten Firmenchef angeschossen worden. Jenes war mit der schrecklichste Moment in Cloes Leben gewesen. Nicht zu wissen ob ihre Mutter überleben würde, oder ob sie von nun an ganz alleine auf der Welt wäre…

Nun sah sie ihre Mutter fragend an. „Woran arbeitest du den gerade?"

„Ich recherchiere über eine Tierversuchstation auf einer Insel einige Meilen von hier. Was die die mit den Tieren machen, dass würde ich ja nicht mal deinem Vater gönnen…"

Beide lachten. Dann ergriff ihre Mutter erneut das Wort: „Cloe du kannst alles erreichen was du nur willst, glaub mir. Das darfst du nie vergessen." Wo hatte Cloe das gestern bloß schon gehört? „Du wirst jetzt zu einer Frau. Doch, wirklich du bist in letzter Zeit sehr erwachsen geworden. Trotzdem, du wirst immer meine Tochter sein. Die hübscheste Tochter die es gibt. Und ich weiß, dass du auch ohne mich klar kommen würdest."

Versöhnlich umarmten sich beide und danach widmeten sie sich gemeinsam dem Chaos in der Wohnung.

„Cloe, warum musst du bloß immer alles liegen lassen? Daran müssen wir aber noch arbeiten…"

„Tja, erwachsen werden ist halt manchmal nicht ganz einfach."

„Und erwachsen sein auch nicht.", konterte ihre Mutter grinsend.

Cloe und Dal saßen über ihren Chemiehausaufgaben und lachten weil Dal mal wieder einen mehr oder weniger guten Witz gerissen hatte. Doch in Wirklichkeit war Cloe so gut gelaunt weil Ved sie gleich besuchen würde und sie dann zusammen mit Dal und ihrer neuen Freundin Amber in einen neu eröffneten Club gehen wollten. Vielleicht war das Leben ja gar nicht so schlecht zu ihr, dachte Cloe. Nach einer Pechphase konnte es ja nur bergauf gehen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie und Dal jegliche Lust an Chemie verloren und verbrachten die Zeit mit Warten auf Ved indem sie sich gegenseitig mit Tinte bespritzten. Dal hatte schon einige Treffer erzielt, da schrie Cloe mit einem Blick auf die Uhr auf. „Scheiße, Ved müsste jeden Moment vor der Tür stehen. Mach mich mal bitte schnell sauber."

Sie hielt ihm ein Tuch hin und Dal machte sich behutsam daran ihr die Tinte aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, wobei sie fast Kopf an Kopf saßen.

Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Ved trat hinein. Ungläubig blieb er am Pfosten stehen und starrte die beiden an. Cloe, die nicht so ganz wusste wo sein Problem lag, ergriff sofort das Wort. „Was hast du Ved? Ja, okay ich sehe schrecklich aus, aber Dal ist gerade dabei mich sauber zu machen."

„Na dann will ich nicht weiter stören." Ved drehte sich um und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Warte!", rief Cloe ihm nach und suchte verzweifelt ihre Schuhe. Als sie sie gefunden hatte rannte sie ihm nach und erreichte ihn schon ein ganzes Stück von ihrem Haus entfernt.

„Was hast du denn?", wollte sie ehrlich wissen und packte ihn am Arm.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Er riss sich los und marschierte weiter.

„Nein kann ich nicht. Sag nicht es ist wegen Dal…"

Wütend blickte er sie an. „Natürlich ist es wegen Dal. Ständig hängst du mit ihm rum."

„Er hilft mir bei Chemie."

„So nennt man das also heute…"

Cloe schaute verletzt zu Boden. „Du wirst gemein Ved."

„Cloe, fast jedes Mal wenn ich dich anrufe ist der Kerl gerade bei dir und du sagst mir da läuft nichts."

„Ich sage es weil es die Wahrheit ist. Seit wann bist du eigentlich so eifersüchtig? Ich mache dir ja auch keine Szene, wenn du mal bei Ruby bist."

„Da hast du auch gar keinen Grund zu. Ich kann dich nicht kontrollieren, das geht bei einer Fernbeziehung nun mal nicht…"

Allmählich wurde Cloe wütend. Das war ja lächerlich, was Ved ihr da unterstellen wollte. Sie und Dal? Niemals. Also sagte sie in scharfem Ton. „Du willst mich kontrollieren? Ved, eine Fernbeziehung besteht nun mal ganz besonders aus Vertrauen und wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief zurück nach Hause. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass Ved ihr nachlaufen würde um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch so langsam sie auch lief, hinter sich hörte sie keine Schritte.

Als Amber um acht bei ihr auftauchte war Cloes Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Dals sämtlich Versuche sie aufzuheitern waren fehlgeschlagen. Da konnte nur noch weiblicher Zuspruch helfen. Nachdem Cloe Amber erzählt hatte was passiert war, fühlte sie sich auch gleich besser.

Amber spielte mit ihren Haaren während sie Cloe riet die Sache nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. „Cloe Schatz, lass ihn doch erstmal schmollen. Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Außerdem ist Eifersucht doch auch ein Liebesbeweis."

„Seit wann das denn?", wollte Dal wissen.

„Na ja, Jungs sind nur eifersüchtig, wenn ihnen viel an dem Mädchen liegt. „Eifersucht ist die Seele der Liebe" lautet zum Beispiel ein japanisches Sprichwort."

„Und ich dachte immer Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft.", warf Dal grinsend ein. Wofür er aber direkt einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein von Amber bekam. „Das muntert Cloe jetzt auch nicht gerade auf… Aber ich weiß was dich ablenkt. Komm, mach dich fertig wir gehen jetzt in den Club."

Skeptisch sah Cloe sie an. „Club?"

„Ja genau. Du lässt dir doch von einem Typen nicht den Abend verderben."

Amber hatte Recht. Hier zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen würde auch nichts bringen. Ved war ein Idiot, aber darauf würde er schon selber kommen. „Gebt mir fünft Minuten und ich bin fertig.", rief Cloe und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

Im Club angekommen war Cloes Stimmung schon wieder besser und sie fing an sich zu amüsieren. Die Tanzfläche war richtig voll und schon bald hatte sie Ved aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt.

Plötzlich merkte sie wie jemand von hinten einen Arm um sie legte. Normalerweise hätte sie diesen sofort weg geschlagen, doch der Alkohol machte sie friedfertiger als sonst. Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Lexs Augen. „Oh. Hi Lex. Was machst du den hier?"

Lasziv strich sich Lex die Haare hinter die Ohren und raunte: „Hi Babe. Ich bin extra nur wegen dir den ganzen weiten Weg von Wellington nach hier gefahren."

„Na wenn das so ist.", grinste Cloe mehr oder weniger geschmeichelt.

„Kannst du dich noch an deiner erste Party in Wellington erinnern? Da warst du noch nicht mit diesem Trottel Ved zusammen."

Cloe wusste genau was er meinte. Damals hatten die beiden sich ziemlich gut amüsiert. „Ja, ich kann mich dunkel erinnern."

„Vielleicht können wir ja da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben, Babe.", versuchte Lex sie zu umgarnen.

„Vielleicht. Aber ich möchte erstmal was trinken."

Sofort ging Lex los um ihr einen Drink zu besorgen. „Der Kerl macht sich scheinbar wirklich Hoffnungen.", dachte Cloe. „Dabei will ich doch nur ein bisschen mit ihm spielen." Eigentlich war dies zwar nicht ihre Art, aber irgendwie musste sie ja den Ärger mit Ved vergessen. Und Lex konnte das haben, er war es ja gewöhnt des Öfteren abgewiesen zu werden.

Als Lex mit einem Bier in der Hand wiederkam verzog Cloe die Augenbraun. „Bier?"

Schulterzuckend setzte er sich neben sie und rutschte sehr dicht an sie heran. „Ja, ich weiß, Bier schmeckt nicht so gut wie du…" Dabei begann er an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Ein genüsslicher Seufzer führ Cloe über die Lippen. Scheinbar wusste Lex wirklich was er da tat, dass hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich sehr gut an und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte der gute Lex ja noch ganz andere Qualitäten. Cloe wurde gerade wirklich in Versuchung geführt. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie schon nachgeben und Lex zurückküssen, dann beschloss sie noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Während sie so da saß hörte sie dem Lied zu was gerade gespielt wurde. The 411 mit „Dumb".

Up, up the feeling, this is revealing  
Boy, I didn't know you cared   
Must've been up on the weekend, in the club freakin'

Boy, I could see your stare

You were lookin' right at me, lookin' right back we

Knew there was something there

And I know you knew that if we did do this

It would be an affair

'Cos my man's at home, looking at the finger his ring goes on

He got trust in me, how am I gonna live with myself if I cheat

That'd be dumb, diggy diggy di dumb

Da don't want none

'Though I know it'd be fun to get some

Gotta run now, gotta go, gotta get home

'Cos my baby boy's on his own

Up on the dancefloor, then you go ask for  
A night in with me

But you know that ain't gonna happen, I won't get trapped in

This, see it just ain't me

And you could try seduce me, but it's no use see

I'm in love with my baby

And I won't let you in, mess up and ruin

To do that I'd be crazy

There's no way I'm gonna play  
I don't care what you gon say  
Even tho' you make me crazy  
I won't risk losin' my baby

Das Lied passte ja wie angegossen zu ihrer Situation. Und es stimmte, diese kleine Abenteuer würde es nicht wert sein Ved für immer zu verlieren. Sie würde jetzt nicht alles ruinieren, nur für ein One-Night-Stand. So was tat sie nicht, wenn sie sich in einer Beziehung befand. Sie wusste Treue zu schätzen und erwartete diese auch von ihrem Partner.

„Bitte, Lex hör auf.", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Gefällt es dir denn nicht?", fragte Lex und machte einfach weiter.

„Doch, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich bin immer noch mit Ved zusammen."

Dies schien für Lex kein passender Grund zu sein aufzuhören. Energisch stieß Cloe ihn bei Seite. „He…Babe…" Er fasste sie am Arm und wollte sie zum bleiben bewegen.

„Entweder du lässt los, oder…"

„Oder was?"

Cloe nahm das Bier und schüttete es in seine Richtung. Volltreffer. „Oder du stehst da wie ein begossener Pudel, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Zufrieden sah Cloe den pitschnassen Lex an und grinste. Sie wusste gar nicht was Ved hatte. Sie war doch treuer als er es jemals sein würde.

Zufrieden stiefelte sie davon um Amber und Dal von dem Geschehen zu berichten. Die beiden würden sich totlachen.


	53. My Fatal Desire

_My Fatal Desire_

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen in denen sich Cloe und Ved mal mehr und mal weniger heftig miteinander gestritten hatten. Meist war Veds Eifersucht der Grund und egal wie sehr Cloe auf beteuerte, dass sie nur ihn liebte, Ved hatte immer noch arge Probleme sich am Riemen zu reißen.

Heute saß Cloe in der Küche bei Ved zu Hause und wartete auf ihn, denn er war noch bei Ruby um mit ihr eine Projekt für die Schule zu beenden. Jay hatte sie hereingelassen und war gerade dabei ihr Kekse anzubieten.

„Hier! Probier mal. Sind selbstgebacken."

Cloe prustete bei dem Gedanken Jay vorm Herd zu sehen: „Ich wusste gar nicht das du backen kannst."

„Probier, dann weißt du's."

Sie nahm sich einen Keks und nachdem sie ihn in den Mund gesteckt hatte, meinte sie mampfend: „Mhmmn, die sind ja wirklich ganz vorzüglich. Kannst du das Ved nicht mal beibringen?"

Jay lachte. „Wahrscheinlich nur über seine Leiche. Apropos Ved, ich hab nur so am Rande mitbekommen, dass mein kleiner Bruder ganz schön eifersüchtig ist. Kann das sein?"

„Ja, der macht mich noch mal wahnsinnig." antwortete Cloe und schluckte. „Weißt du, immer wenn ich mit Dal rumhänge macht er einen riesen Aufstand."

„Komisch, hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Ved ist doch die Selbstsicherheit und Coolnes in Person. Warum stellt er sich bloß so an? Kann ich mir nur so erklären, dass du ihm schrecklich viel bedeutest. Vielleicht hat er ja Angst dich zu verlieren?"

„Warum sollte er denn? Er müsste mir doch genug vertrauen können."

Jay zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also im Pädagogikunterricht haben wir damals gelernt, dass Eifersucht eine Zeichen für Selbstzweifel ist. Vielleicht glaubt Ved er wäre nicht gut genug für dich? Vielleicht denkt er, du wärst auf der Suche nach jemand besserem?"

„Ich? Ich bitte dich, hab ich ihm den jemals Grund dafür gegeben? Hallo, wir sprechen hier immerhin über Ved. Der kennt doch gar keine Konkurrenz.", gab Cloe zu bedenken.

„Na da hast du auch wieder recht.", stimmte Jay ihr zu.

„Es ist nur so schrecklich nervig, wenn ich mich nicht mal mehr in Ruhe mit Dal unterhalten kann."

„Glaub ich dir sofort. Ich meine, du machst ihm ja jetzt auch keine Vorwürfe, dass er alleine bei Ruby ist."

„Genau. Seine Vorwürfe sind so lächerlich, genauso gut könnte er behaupten, dass wir beide was miteinander hätten."

Grinsend stand Jay auf. „Ja, absolut undenkbar…….. Ähm…ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du nicht hübsch bist oder so. Nur du bist ja viel jünger als ich und…"

„Schon gut Jay. Ich weiß wohl wie das gemeint war."

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Warte mal einen Moment, ich hab ja noch was für dich." Damit verschwand er und kam kurze Zeit später mit Cloes Rucksack in der Hand wieder.

Cloe konnte es nicht glauben. „Woher hast du den denn?"

„Von der Bahn. Gegen den Preis des Tickets hab ich ihn wiederbekommen."

„Oh danke Jay. Das ist ja so lieb von dir. Das Geld kriegst du natürlich wieder."

„Lass stecken. Das ist schon okay so."

„Wirklich?" Cloe ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Dann ließ sie schnell wieder los und murmelte verlegen: „Ich…ähm, werd mich revanchieren."

Unschlüssig stand Jay einen Augenblick da. „Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er immer noch etwas verwirrt von der Umarmung.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir deine Fotos zeigst?"

„Kann ich machen. Muss nur eben schauen wo sie sind. Räumst du derweilen den Tisch ab?"

„Klar." Als Cloe fertig war kam Jay mit einem ganzen Stapel loser Fotos wieder. „Sorry, ich bin nicht gerade der Ordentlichste.", stammelte er.

„Man merkt's."

Beide schauten sich die Fotos an und Jay erklärte ihr warum er gerade diesen oder jenen Filter benutzt hat, oder warum er gerade das Objektiv gewählt hatte.

„Ich mag es, wie du das Licht einsetzt. Das erzeugt eine ganz besondere Stimmung.", meinte Cloe bewundernd und zeigte auf ein Foto, dass ein junges Mädchen auf einer Schaukel zeigte.

„Oh, das meinst du. Ja, es ist schon älter…"

„Wer ist den das Mädchen? Sie sieht so lebhaft aus. Sie hat ein schönes Lächeln.", sagte Cloe ahnungslos.

Jay schluckte. „Das ist Rochelle. Meine Exfreundin. Sie ist tot."

„Oh tut, dass tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht…", stotterte Cloe verlegen.

„Schon gut, du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Aber du hast recht, sie war wirklich ein glücklicher Mensch, der sehr viel Liebe und Geborgenheit ausstrahlte, damals…"

„Ja…das sieht man sogar auf dem Foto. Du musst sie sehr vermissen, oder?"

Als Cloe zu Jay rüber schielte weil er nicht gleich antworte, sah sie wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. „Jay, tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich doch nicht.", rief sie erschrocken.

„Ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Es ist nur, ich vermisse sie so schrecklich, ich bin so einsam ohne sie."

Gerührt legte Cloe ihren Arm um ihn. „Ja, ich kenn das Gefühl. In letzter Zeit hat sich zwischen mir und Ved einiges geändert. Manchmal fühl ich mich auch einsam."

Jay sah ihr leicht verwirrt in die Augen und beide rutschten näher aneinander. So nah, dass sie ihre Lippen berührten. Doch Jay versuchte nicht mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen, nein, er überließ ihr wie weit sie gehen wollte. Im ersten Augenblick war Cloe zwar geschockt, aber dann realisierte sie, dass dieser Kuss anders war. Sie spürte kein Kribbeln so wie bei Ved, jedoch war es trotzdem sehr angenehm. Sie hatte das Verlangen Jay zurückzuküssen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Ved trat hinein. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb er stehen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Cloe, die das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür bemerkt hatte, starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Ved, es tut mir so leid…"

Auch Jay hatte sich nun seinem Bruder zugewandt. „Ved…es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Beide warteten auf Veds Reaktion, doch dieser blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Erst als Jay auf ihn zuging und ihn berühren wollte, regte er sich. „Ved, alles okay?"

Zornig ging Ved auf Jay los und schrie ihn an: „Du fragst mich ob alles okay ist? Du, der gerade mit meiner Freundin rum gemacht hast, fragst mich ob alles okay ist?"

Jay hatte sichtlich Mühe seinen um sich schlagenden Bruder festzuhalten. Aber schließlich war er der Ältere und Stärkere von beiden, also gelang es ihm Ved auf Abstand zu halten. Dieser keuchte mittlerweile vor Wut und als er realisierte, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würde stand er auf und wand sich zur Tür. „Das wirst du mir noch büßen Jay. Und zu dir Cloe: ich hab's ja immer gewusst. Doch damit du's weißt: ES IST AUS!" Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er die Tür zu und verschwand.

Zitternd, wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Cloe da und murmelte vergebens. „Warte doch Ved."

* * *

ganz dolles sorry, dass ich so lange nix gepostet hab, aber mein inet war lange im ar :(


	54. My Misery

_My Misery _

„Ganz toll Jay. Du hast Recht, ich hab wirklich genau das passende Gefühl für den richtigen Augenblick.", rief Cloe frustriert und suchte nach ihrer Jacke.

Ihr beim suchen helfend antwortet Jay: „Sorry, ich wollte nicht…"

„Ach schon gut, ich hab dich ja zurückgeküsst. Ich bin genauso gut Mitschuld. Aber jetzt müssen wir Ved finden.", grummelte sie und knöpfte sich den letzen Knopf der Jacke zu. „Hast du ne Idee wo er sein könnte?"

„So wie ich Ved kenne ist er entweder im Park oder an der Riverside Brücke. Geh du zur Brücke, ich such im Park."

„Abgemacht, wenn einer von uns ihn gefunden hat, sagt er dem anderen über Handy bescheit."

Daraufhin stürmten beide aus dem Haus und machten sich auf die Suche.

Als Cloe im Park angekommen war beschloss sie als erstes zu der Bank zu gehen, wo sie und Ved sich damals versöhnt hatten. Von weitem konnte sie niemanden auf der Bank sitzen sehen doch nachdem sie sich bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte, fand sie eine zusammengekauerte Person dahinter. „Ved?", fragte sie zaghaft und trat noch einen Schritt näher.

Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war erschreckend. Veds Unterarme waren übersäht von Schnitten aus denen rotes Blut sickerte.

„Veeeed? Was ist passiert? Wer hat dir das angetan?", schrie sie entsetzt und kniete sich neben ihn.

Immer noch geschockt blickte sie ihn an. Doch Ved schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, er starrte nur ins Leere. Hektisch suchte Cloe nach einer Packung Taschentüchern in ihrer Jacke und als sie welche gefunden hatte, versuchte sie diese auf die Wunden zu pressen. Dabei viel ihr Blick auf eine Rasierklinge, die neben Ved lag. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, als sie plötzlich Veds Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.

„Geh weg Cloe."

Erschrocken sah sie auf, direkt in Veds ausdruckloses Gesicht. Er war kreidbleich. Aber wahrscheinlich würde sie selbst auch keinen besseren Anblick bieten, wenn sie jetzt in den Spiegel sehen würde. „Ved? Ich, es, tut mir so Leid…Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine.", stotterte sie völlig verwirrt.

„Geh Cloe.", war seine einzige Antwort.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen." sagte Cloe energisch. „Sag mir jetzt endlich wer das getan hat."

„Ich.", meinte Ved monoton und starrte weiter in die Luft.

„Was? Sag das noch mal…", forderte ihn Cloe ungläubig auf.

„Ich." entgegnete Ved und diesmal ergriff er nach der Rasierklinge. Er setzte sie am Arm an und zock sie ganz langsam durch seine Haut. Sie hinterließ eine rote Spur.

Cloe konnte nicht fassen was sie da sah. Hysterisch schrie sie: „Hör auf damit Ved. Hör auf. Bitteeeeeee!" Dabei flossen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie fing an zu zittern. Als Ved immer noch nicht aufhörte riss sie ihm die Klinge aus der Hand und schluchzte: „Hör auf. Hör auf. Hör doch auf damit…"

Ermattet ließ sie sich neben ihn mit dem Rücken zur Bank fallen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie wusste ja noch nicht mal was sie denken sollte. So saß saßen die beiden einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, lediglich Cloes leise Schluchzer waren zu hören.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit stehen geblieben war. Jeder Augenblick schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Endlich faste sie neuen Mut und fragte: „Ved, warum tust du das?"

Sie musste fast eine Stunde warten, oder so kam es ihr zumindest vor, bis er ihr antwortet: „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich nicht liebst. Jay wird immer mehr geliebt als ich."

„Was?" Ungläubig schrie Cloe auf. „Warum sagst du so was?"

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, so jemand wie mich kannst du gar nicht lieben. Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient." Dabei hörte es sich fast so an, als würde er lachen.

Cloe wusste nicht was sie noch tun sollte. Warum redete Ved bloß so ein Schwachsinn? „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Jay gar nicht küssen, es ist einfach so passiert. Zwischen uns hat sich irgendwas verändert, seit der Sache mit den Chosen…"

„Ja, sag schon, das dies doch auch meine Schuld war.", sagte er matt.

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gemeint. Deine Eifersucht, ich habe mich in unserer Beziehung manchmal sehr einsam gefühlt, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll."

Ved drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie das erste Mal richtige an. „Ich…ich will nicht, dass du jemand anderen findest, jemand besseren, ich hab so schreckliche Angst dich zu verlieren, Cloe. Ich kann das nicht noch mal durchstehen."

Cloe war überrascht von seinen Worten. Hatte Jay doch Recht gehabt? „Ich werde niemals jemand anderen lieben außer dir. Das weißt du doch.", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und lehnte sich an Ved. „Hast du dir das deswegen angetan? Ved, ich versteh einfach nicht wie du dich selbst verletzen kannst."

„Das weiß ich manchmal auch nicht."

„Versuch doch wenigstens es mir zu erklären. Wie lange machst du das schon?"

Ved betrachte seine Arme und deutete auf die Narben, die er gerade nicht neu aufgeschnitten hatte. „Seit ich im Heim bin. Seitdem die Chosen mich verprügelt haben."

„Aber…aber wie konntest du dir dann selbst noch diesen Schmerz antun? Ich dachte immer, die Chosen wären für die Narben verantwortlich."

„Das kannst du nicht verstehen. Dieser Schmerz ist anders. Befreiend. Erlösend. Das hört sich wahrscheinlich dumm an, aber das kannst du nur begreifen, wenn du mal in so einer Situation warst."

Cloes Stimme zitterte als sie fragte: „Hast du es auch getan, als wir schon zusammen waren? Ich hab nie was bemerkt…"

„Nur einmal, nach der Sache mit den Chosen."

Grübelnd meinte Cloe: „Vielleicht kann ich dich doch verstehen. Nach der Sache hätte ich mich am liebsten auch aufgeschnitten, damit das schreckliche Gefühl…einfach, mhn, heraus fliest. Ist das so ähnlich?"

„Ja, vielleicht. Es ist irgendwie betäubend. Lenkt dich von seelischem Schmerz ab. Cloe…" Ved sah sie an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich so sehen musstest. Ich wollte doch immer für dich da sein. Ich wollte stark für dich sein. Mein Gott, ich bin schließlich der Junge, ich wollte dich beschützen."

Behutsam leget Cloe den Arm um ihn und sagte: „Das hast du. Mehr als einmal. Jetzt ist es an mir für dich da zu sein."

Dann saßen die beiden noch eine lange Zeit schweigend da.


	55. At Least We Tried

_At Least We Tried_

Cloe war bei Amber weil sie unbedingt jemanden zum reden brauchte. Sie wollte zwar nicht, dass jeder wusste wie schlecht es Ved ging, aber sie fühlte sich so hilflos, dass sie sich einfach jemandem anvertrauen musste. Außerdem kannte Amber Ved ja nicht persönlich.

„Und er hatte wirklich diese Rasierklinge in der Hand?", fragte Amber besorgt nachdem sie zugehört hatte wie ihre Freundin ihr die schreckliche Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Cloe seufzte. „Ja, ich war vollkommen verzweifelt als ich ihn so gesehen hab."

„Hast du schon Jay davon erzählt?"

„Ja, wir sind uns einig, dass Ved unbedingt eine Therapie machen muss."

Zweifelnd blickte Amber sie an. „Denkst du Ved will das?"

„Er muss sich unbedingt helfen lassen. Zumindest hat er eingesehen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann."

„Hat er eigentlich noch was zu dem Kuss mit Jay gesagt?"

„Nein…da rüber haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen.", antwortete Cloe zögernd und meinte dann: „Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob wir überhaupt noch richtig zusammen sind."

„Komm her. Lass dich drücken.", sagte Amber als sie Cloes traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Nach der Umarmung fragte sie neugierig: „Du, wie war eigentlich der Kuss mit Jay?"

Grübeln lehnte Cloe sich zurück. „Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht so genau nachgedacht. Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht so war wie bei Ved. Keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Es war irgendwie anders. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit trifft es nicht ganz, aber annähernd. Weißt du, Ved und Jay sind so unterschiedlich. Jay ist so voller Prinzipien, er will immer die Welt verbessern. Er kann sehr sensibel sein. Und Ved, er ist einfach so spontan, so leidenschaftlich und manchmal so unnahbar."

„Du meinst wohl arrogant."

„ Ich glaube eher seine Arroganz ist nur gespielt, damit man seine wahren Gefühle nicht sieht. Er ist schon immer gut darin gewesen sie zu verbergen. Das sind wir wohl beide."

„Wie lange läuft das zwischen euch schon so?", wollte Amber wissen.

„Viel zu lange hab ich manchmal das Gefühl.", entgegnete Cloe ehrlich. „Weißt du, ich habe mal zu Ved gesagt, dass wir nicht ohne aber auch nicht miteinander leben können. Vielleicht stimmt das ja. Schau uns doch an. Wir sind kein Paar wie Ellie und Jack bei denen die Hochzeit schon vorprogrammiert ist. Wir lieben uns irgendwie auf eine zerstörerische Art. Wie ein Junkie sein Heroin liebt."

„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen mit euch?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich war mir zwar immer überzeugt, dass Ved und ich trotz aller Schwierigkeiten für einander bestimmt sind, doch seit ich Jay geküsst habe bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das hat nichts mit Jay zu tun, ich mag ihn als Freund mehr nicht, aber irgendwie kriegen Ved und ich es doch einfach nicht auf die Reihe."

„Also willst du dich von Ved trennen?" fragte Amber überrascht.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann ihn ja wohl kaum in seinem Zustand verlassen."

„Du willst aus Mitleid bei ihm bleiben?"

„Nein, ach, ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Liebe ich ihn noch? Oder glaube ich nur ihn noch zu lieben? Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung. Doch eins weiß ich, ein Leben ohne ihn kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Verstehst du das?" Cloe war verzweifelt sie wusste einfach nicht was sie noch für Ved empfand. Mit ironischer Stimme meinte sie: „Na ja, man kann uns wenigstens nicht vorwerfen wir hätten es nicht versucht. Ich denke ich werde gleich noch zu Ved fahren und mit ihm reden."


	56. Love Me Or Leave Me

_Love Me Or Leave Me_

Als Cloe bei Ved ankam öffnete Jay ihr die Tür. Doch die beiden wechselten keine großen Worte, sondern Cloe ging sofort in Veds Zimmer wo dieser auf dem Bett lag und Musik hörte.

„Hi Ved.", sagte sie mit matter Stimme.

Postwendend machte er die Musik aus, was ihr eigentlich gar nicht recht war, denn die Stille schien sie zu erdrücken. Sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch wo ihr Blick auf ein Zettel viel.

_Away from me_

_Look at me now  
Just sittin here by myself  
And I think you found someone else  
Now I'm gonna have to find  
A way to put the bottle down  
And why can't you see  
That I'm drowning in a pool of misery _

I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost in somebody  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost

So here I am  
I wanna be by myself  
And I think you're fucking someone else  
Now im gonna have to find a way  
To take the knife out of my back  
And how could you leave me  
Stranded in a closet full of bones

Maybe you could let me stay  
Maybe just for one more day  
You could help me stay the same  
Maybe things won't ever change  
Maybe we could taste the rain  
You could push me out the way

Now I sit here by myself  
Think about somebody else  
How could you let them take you away from me  
There's somebody else

Sie wusste, dass das der Text um sie ging und um seine Eifersucht und vielleicht auch um ihren Kuss mit Jay. Endlich faste sie den Mut ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Ich glaube wir müssen reden."

Ved machte ihr Platz auf seinem Bett, doch sie wollte lieber stehen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, obschon sie die Frage für ziemlich dämlich hielt.

„Mir geht es bestens.", entgegnete er und grinste schwach.

„Du brauchst mir nichts vor zumachen Ved. Du warst schon immer gut darin mir deine Gefühle zu verschweigen. Aber wir sind doch zusammen. Sind wir doch noch, oder?"

„Ja. Klar, wenn's nach mir geht schon. Und wie siehst du das?", fragte Ved zaghaft.

„Ja. Und deshalb solltest du mir doch vertrauen können und mir ehrlich antworten."

„Okay, du willst eine ehrliche Antwort? Mir geht's beschissen weil ich dich so vermisst habe. Du kennst mich Cloe, ich wäre viel zu stolz so was zu sagen, wenn das nicht so wäre."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst…"

„Und was ist mit Jay?"

„Ich liebe ihn nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte ihn gar nicht küssen, es ist einfach so passiert. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass so was nie wieder vorkommt, aber ich kann dir versprechen es so sehr zu versuchen wie es mir möglich ist. Ich werd versuchen mich zu ändern."

Durch ihre Worte ermutigt meinte Ved: „Ich will mich auch ändern, wirklich. Ich will Hilfe. Ich hab sogar schon einen Termin mit einer Therapeutin gemacht. Ich werd versuchen die Eifersucht unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Bitte Cloe, gib uns noch eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass du Zweifel hast, dass seh ich in deinen Augen. Und du zweifelst zu recht, wir sind wirklich ein Chaos Paar und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir jemals so sein werden wie Ellie und Jack, doch bitte lass es und noch mal versuchen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Film mit Julia Roberts und Brad Pitt?"

„The Mexican. Was hat der mit uns zu tun?"

„Weiß du noch wo Julia Brad fragt: „Wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, aber es einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriegen, wann kommst du an den Punkt, an dem es endgültig reicht?"

„Ja." raunte Cloe.

„Und weißt du noch die Antwort?"

„Ja, sie lautet „niemals"."

„Cloe, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

* * *

lyircs belong to Puddle of Mudd 


	57. Good Girls Like Bad Boys

_Good Girls Like Bad Boys_

_Narben_

_Mit der Klinge fahr ich langsam  
meinen Unterarm hinauf.  
Dann ein Schnitt, klein und flach,  
und die Welt um mich blüht auf. _

Schmerz schärft alle meine Sinne,  
jede Faser ist gestimmt.  
Und ich hör den Körper singen,  
wenn der Schmerz die Last mir nimmt.

Tiefer noch ein bisschen tiefer  
schneid ich in den weißen Arm.  
Aus der Wunde sickert lautlos  
dunkles Blut und mir wird warm.

Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein.  
Die Zeit heilt meine Wunden nicht.  
Mein Blut zu sehn, ist wunderschön,  
mein Blut zu sehen, tröstet mich.

Glück durchströmt den ganzen Körper.  
Schmerz treibt jeden Schmerz heraus.  
Um auf diese Art zu fühlen,  
nehm ich all das Leid in Kauf.

Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein ...  
Ich verletze nur die Hülle.

Alles was darunter liegt,  
hab ich so tief eingeschlossen,  
dass es sich mir selbst entzieht.

Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein ...

Veds Therapeutin hatte ihm gesagt, dass er mit dem Schreiben schon auf dem richtigen Weg war. Seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu geben war wichtig. Also war seine erste Aufgabe gewesen etwas über das Ritzen und seine Gefühle dabei zu schreiben. Ved begutachtete das Blatt, was vor ihm lag und dachte zufrieden: „Gar nicht mal schlecht. Ab jetzt geht's wieder aufwärts."

Außerdem hatte er Lust auf Veränderung, darum hatte er sich eine Packung schwarzes Haarfärbemittel gekauft. Ein weiterer Grund für die doch ziemlich krasse Farbe war, dass er keines Falls mehr mit Jay verwechselt werden wollte. Er hasste seinen Bruder nach dem Kuss mit Cloe. Jay hatte ihn schon oft genug im Stich gelassen, aber das war endgültig zu viel. Ved würde ihm nie wieder vertrauen können.

Als Jay das Badezimmer betrat bekam er fast einen Schock. Dort stand sein Bruder mit pechschwarzen Haaren und grinste zufrieden sein Spiegelbild an. „Ved? Was tut du da zur Hölle noch mal?"

„Ich wollte nur nicht mehr so aussehen wie du Jay. Wir haben absolut nichts gemeinsam.", sagte Ved mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme.

„Die Sache mit Cloe tut mir Leid. Wie oft soll ich mich denn noch dafür entschuldigen?"

„Gar nicht mehr. Das bringt sowieso nichts."

Jay seufzte ungehalten. „Dann halt nicht. Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Cloe? Seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

Kühl lächelnd antwortete Ved gelassen: „Es wird dir zwar nicht gefallen Jay, aber ja, wir sind wieder zusammen. Cloe steht halt nicht auf so verweichlichte Ökofreaks wie du einer bist. Gute Mädchen stehen auf böse Jungs, Jay. Find dich damit ab. Du dachtest du kommst hier her und ruinierst mein Leben, nachdem du mich jahrelang im Stich gelassen hast? Vergiss es, netter Versuch mir die Freundin auszuspannen, aber so läuft das nicht, Cloe gehört MIR!"

Resignierend ging Jay aus dem Badezimmer um einen Schwamm für Veds Schweinerei mit der Farbe zu holen, denn in diesem Zustand mit ihm zu reden wäre sinnlos. Doch auf halbem Weg machte er kehrt und rief: „Warum hat Cloe mich dann bloß geküsst? Wenn ihr beiden glücklich seid, hätte sie das bestimmt nicht getan. Denk mal drüber nach Ved!"

Diese Frage ließ Ved die nächsten Tage nicht los. Waren sie wirklich glücklich mit einander, oder hatten sie bloß Angst davor ohne einander noch unglücklicher zu sein? Vielleicht war in ihrer Beziehung etwas kaputt gegangen, dass sich einfach nicht wieder heilen lies? Die letzten Besuche bei Cloe waren, um es milde auszudrücken, distanziert gewesen. Immer wenn Ved Cloe küssen wollte fühlte er sich irgendwie nicht wohl dabei. Und Cloe schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Vielleicht war sie nur noch aus Mitleid bei ihm, er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass ihm ein Leben ohne Cloe ziemlich trostlos erschien. Brauchte er den nicht ihren Halt, die Sicherheit die sie ihm gab? Laut seiner Therapeutin nicht. Sie meinte er wäre wieder stark genug auch alleine klar zu kommen. Wenn es nach ihr ginge sollte Ved am besten den Ort seiner Demütigung durch die Chosen, also Wellington, verlassen um irgendwo anders noch mal völlig neu anfangen zu können, ohne die Dämonen der Vergangenheit.

Während Ved grübelnd in seine Zimmer saß trat Jay ein und fragte: „Hast du dich wieder beruhigt? Ich dachte ich lass dich erstmal ein paar Tage in ruhe, aber jetzt muss ich unbedingt mit dir reden."

Ved nickte nur.

„Okay, folgendes: Ich hab ein Angebot für ein Stipendium in Australien bekommen, in Sydney um genau zu sein. Die bezahlen mir das Studium und eine Wohnung. Ich kann das Angebot nicht ablehnen."

„Du willst Cloe und mich also doch auseinander bringen.", rief Ved aufgebracht. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, ging es ihm mehr um die Wut auf seinen Bruder, als das er und Cloe sich auf mal nicht mehr regelmäßig sehen würden.

„Nein. Wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben. Ich kann mir die Miete für das Haus hier auch zusätzlich leisten, wenn ich neben bei noch arbeiten geh."

Ved war überrascht von der Großzügigkeit seines Bruders. Aber als er einen Moment über die neue Situation nachgedacht hatte, sagte er jedoch ohne zu zögern: „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich muss nur vorher mit Cloe reden."

* * *

lyrics belong to Subway to Sally


	58. Love is the only game in which two can p

_Love is the only game in which two can play and both can lose_

Cloe saß vorm Fernseher und schaute sich Moulin Rouge an. Dabei flossen ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen herunter und sie schniefte schon ihr viertes Taschentuch voll weil sie so ergriffen war von dem Film.

_Christian:  
Love is a many splendored thing  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love  
__Satin:  
Please don't start that again  
Christian:  
All you need is love  
Satin:  
A girl has got to eat  
Christian:  
All you need is love  
Satin:  
She'll end up on the street  
Satin:  
Uhh  
Christian:  
All you need is love  
Satin:  
Love is just a game  
Christian:  
I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me  
Satin:  
The only way of loving me baby  
Is to pay a lovely fee  
Christian:  
Just one night  
Give me just one night  
Satin:  
There's no way  
Cause you can't pay  
Christian:  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love  
Satin:  
You crazy fool  
I won't give in to you  
Christian:  
Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby don't leave me this way  
Satin:  
You think that people would have enough of silly love songs  
Christian:  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
Satin:  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
Christian:  
Well what's wrong with that  
I like to know  
Cause here I go again  
Christian:  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where the eagles fly  
On a mountain high  
Satin:  
Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away  
For one happy day  
Christian:  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day  
Satin:  
You, you will be mean  
Christian:  
No I won't  
Satin:  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
Christian:  
We should be lovers  
Satin:  
We can't do that  
Christian:  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact  
Satin:  
No nothing would keep us together  
Christian:  
We could steal time  
Christian& Satin:  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be heroes  
Christian:  
Just because I, and I will always love you  
Satin:  
I only can't help  
Christian& Satin:  
Loving You  
Satin:  
How wonderful life is now  
Christian and Satin:  
You're in the world_

How wonderful life is now you're in the world? Cloe war verwirrt. Empfand sie das gleiche für Ved wie Christian für Satin? Besser gesagt, empfand sie es immer noch? Sie hatte kaum Gelegenheit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, da klingelte es an der Tür. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und sprintete los um nachzusehen wer da war.

Es war Ved. Skeptisch blickte er sie an und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung? Hast du geweint?"

„Ich, ja, äh nein. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Waren wir verabredet?", stotterte sie und überlegte fieberhaft ob sie ein Date mit ihm verpasst hatte.

„Nein. Ich bin einfach nur so hier…"

„Nur so? Ved, du fährst nicht stundenlang mit dem Zug nur um mich zu überraschen. Was wäre wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre?"

Ved fuhr sich durch die nun pechschwarzen Haare und antwortete ernst: „Dann hätte ich auf dich gewartet. Cloe, wir müssen reden."

Nervös setzten sich beide auf die Couch und Cloe erkundigte sich worüber sie sich denn unterhalten müssten, obschon sie eigentlich schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung hatte vorauf er hinauswollte. „Über uns." Bestätigte er ihre Befürchtung. „Bist du glücklich so wie es ist?"

Cloe war völlig überrumpelt. „Ich…, ja, natürlich. Ich weiß nicht, was heißt schon glücklich? Im Sinne von Glück haben, oder wie?"

„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine…" Ved konnte den Satz nicht beenden, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. Während er telefonierte hatte sie die Gelegenheit über seine Worte nachzudenken. Wollte er sich etwa von ihr trennen? Nein, das würde sie nicht zulassen. Oder doch? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, als Veds bestürztes Gesicht auf mal ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „…Aber er wird durchkommen, oder?...Ja, wir kommen sofort.", murmelte er, dann steckte er sein Handy wieder weg.

„Cloe, das war Jack. Ram hatte einen schweren Autounfall und wird gerade operiert. Wir müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus."

Hektisch ergriffen beide ihre Jacken und eilten zum Bahnhof. Die ganze Zugfahrt über schwiegen sie. Cloe grübelte immer noch über Veds Worte, als sie das Krankenhaus erreichten, wo schon Ellie und Jack auf sie warteten.

„Gibt es schon was Neues?", erkundigte sich Ved doch Jacks Kopfschütteln sprach Bände. Nach einer Stunde warten, die Stimmung entsprach fast einer Totenmesse, kam ein Doktor zu ihnen und erklärte folgendes: „Ihr Freund hatte Glück im Unglück. Er wird es überleben, doch er hatte schwerste Verletzungen an der Wirbelsäule. Es ist sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er je wieder laufen kann, dafür sind seine Nervenbahnen einfach zu sehr geschädigt."

Schweigend ließen sich die vier zurück auf die Stühle fallen. Das war die Hiobsbotschaft schlechthin. Cloe dachte an Ram und wie Leid er ihr tat, so dass ihr eine Träne die Wange runter lief. Zögernd lehnte sie sich an Veds Schulter und er tröstete sie. Es war keine sehr liebevolle Umarmung, doch sie brachte beiden Trost.

Nachdem alle den ersten Schock verdaut hatten, beschlossen Jack und Ved hier zubleiben, bis ihr Freund aus der Narkose erwacht war, die beiden Mädchen gingen zu Ellie nach Hause.

Einige Stunden später hatten Ved und Jack mit Ram geredet und befanden sich auf dem Nachhauseweg. Es war ein sehr trauriges Gespräch gewesen und keiner hatte so recht gewusst, was er sagen sollte.

Als Jack Ved aufforderte noch mit zu Ellie zu kommen, lehnte dieser dankend ab. Er wollte lieber alleine sein, nach so einem Horrortag, und das schlimmste stand ihm sowieso morgen noch bevor. Ein zweiter Versuch mit Cloe zu reden. Würde er sie wirklich verlassen können? Und würde sie ihn gehen lassen? Wie gut kannten sich er und Cloe eigentlich, dass er auf diese Frage keine Antwort wusste? An seinem Schreibtisch sitzend schrieb er:

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve _

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go

* * *

lyrics belong to the Mouline Rouge Soundtrack  
lyrics belong to Three Doors Down


	59. Last Goodbye

_Last Goodbye _

Cloe saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke. „Scheiße!", dachte sie, „Liebe ist wirklich ein Spiel in dem es nur zwei Verlierer geben kann."

Ved war nicht mit Jack zurückgekehrt, aber dafür hatte er angerufen und gesagt, dass er heute vorbeikommen würde. So hatte Cloe den ganzen Tag damit verbracht auf ihn zu warten. Allmählich begann es zu dämmern und sie beschloss ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen, weil sie ja doch nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Dabei viel ihr Blick auf ihren Collegeblock, auf den sie gestern Abend folgendes gekritzelt hatte.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Sie wusste genau was Ved ihr gleich sagen würde, doch sie wollte es nicht hören. Dann wäre es ja real. Ja, es war vorbei. Die Zeit sich etwas vor zumachen war vorüber, dass wussten sie beide, aber es auszusprechen brachte sie einfach nicht übers Herz.

Cloe hatte lange überlegt, ob sie das Wort „best friend" überhaupt benutzen sollte. Waren sie und Ved wirklich beste Freunde gewesen? War ein bester Freund nicht jemandem dem man alles anvertraute? Wie oft hatten sie den Dinge voreinander verheimlich aus Angst den anderen zu belasten oder zu verletzen? Ellie und Jack, ja die waren wirklich neben einem Paar auch noch beste Freunde. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass sie sich schon seit Sandkastentagen kannten. Ved und sie waren einfach irgendwie in dieser verquere Beziehung reingerutscht. Es schien ihr unmöglich mit Ved einfach nur befreundet zu sein. Das hatte noch nie für beide funktioniert. Und dennoch waren sie so viel mehr als gute Freunde. Der Gedanke Ved zu verlieren brachte Cloe fast um den Verstand, trotzdem wusste sie keine andere Lösung. Sie hoffte irgendwie immer noch, dass Ved ihr lediglich eine Beziehungspause vorschlagen würde, doch sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass diese Trennung endgültig war.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sie. „Hi Ved."

„Hi Cloe." Er trat hinein, zog aber nicht seine Jacke aus.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann räusperte sich Ved. „Wir müssen reden."

Cloe strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und tippte nervös mit ihren Füßen. „Sag nichts. Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Du brauchst es nicht laut auszusprechen."

„Ja, du weißt aber nicht alles. Jay hat ein Stipendium in Australien und ich werde mit ihm gehen."

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Cloe stehen. Man konnte ihr den Schock richtig Ansehen. Sie hatte zwar versucht sich seelisch darauf vorzubereiten, aber jetzt war sie kurz davor jegliche Fassung zu verlieren. Es war also endgültig. Schluss aus vorbei. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Ved nie wieder sehen. „Aber…aber warum so weit weg?", stotterte sie fast schluchzend.

„Was soll ich den hier noch ohne dich? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen nur mit dir befreundet zu sein, oder dich sogar mit einem anderen zu sehen…" meinte Ved ruhig.

„Ich würde doch nie einen anderen…." Dann versagte ihre Stimme und sie fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

„Schhhhh. Ist ja schon gut.", tröstete Ved sie und hielt sie fest umschlungen in seinen Armen.

Cloe hatte das Gefühl dieser Augenblick würde ewig dauern, oder zumindest wünschte sie sich das. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht einfach stehen bleiben, dann wären sie und Ved für immer zusammen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte meinte Ved: „Hast du einen CD-Player?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie verwirrt und nahm die CD entgegen die er ihr reichte.

„Da sind unsere Lieblingslieder drauf. Damit du sie nie vergisst."

„Das könnte ich gar nicht."

Cloe legte die CD ein und lauschte. Das erste Lied kannte sie gar nicht.

Als Ved ihr verdutztes Gesicht sah, sagte er erklärend: „Ja, ich steh auch nicht so auf Boy Bands, aber es geht mehr um den Text, den du dir anhören sollst. Ich will dir damit sagen, dass ich nicht einen Moment mit dir bereue. Ich würde nichts ändern. Unsere Erinnerungen werden immer uns gehören. Die kann uns niemand nehmen."

_All the memories we had, I wouldn't change a thing_

_And with the lights down low, I'm dreaming of what could have been_

_Even though we've tried so many times before_

_I'll take one look around, before I close the door_

_With this one last kiss I know deep down inside_

_The beginning of the end, the ending of our time_

_Maybe we could try, but no, it's just too late_

_Just another cruel twist of fate_

_Baby, we've been living a lie_

_And even though it hurts deep inside_

_I know there can be no compromise_

_'Cause too many chances have passed_

_And if you want a love that can last_

_Never try to push things too fast_

_And though I've no regrets_

_I still recall the night we met_

_We said that we'd never end, so baby listen_

_Baby don't cry, I can see we've lost the feeling_

_Won't you open your eyes, and try to find your smile_

_We've known each other too long, to let it all slip away_

_When all's said and done, we've said our last goodbye_

_Baby don't cry_

Als das Lied vorbei war kamen Cloe schon wieder fast die Tränen. Also fragte sie schnell: „Hast du noch etwas Zeit? Dann können wir noch einmal zum Strand gehen."

Ved nickte und so gingen sie los.

Seitdem Cloe nach Masterton gezogen war, waren die beiden häufig am Strand gewesen und hatte den weißen Sand und die Sonne genossen. Er war sozusagen der Ersatz zum Park geworden, den sie in Wellington immer besucht hatten.

Nachdem sie angekommen waren zog Cloe ihre Schuhe aus und lief durch den weichen, noch warmen Sand. Sie ging ans Meer und ließ ihre Füße von dem klaren Wasser umfließen wobei sie eine besonders schöne Muschel fand. Ved saß derweilen an einen Stein gelehnt da und beobachtete sie. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben ihn in den Sand sinken. „Hier für dich.", sagte sie und übergab ihm die Muschel.

„Die ist wunderschön. Genau wie du."

„Danke. Sie ist dafür da, dass du mich nicht vergisst, wenn du in Australien die Kängurus jagst.", scherzte Cloe, doch in Wirklichkeit war ihr alles andere als zum Lachen zu mute.

Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und Ved legte seinen Arm um sie. So saßen die beiden fast zwei Stunden lang da und schauten in den Sonnenuntergang. Keiner wollte etwas sagen, aus Angst den Augenblick zu ruinieren und ihre Trennung endgültig zu machen. Sie wussten, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen, doch keiner konnte den ersten Schritt machen. Lieber würden sie frierend die ganze Nacht hier ausharren.

Endlich löste Ved ihre Umarmung und stand auf. Cloe erhob sich ebenfalls und blickte ihm in die Augen. Dann küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal innig.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." sagte Ved und Cloe musste wieder gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen. Doch diesmal war es kein vergebener Kampf. Tapfer gelang es ihr sie zu unterdrücken. Mit fester Stimme sagte sie: „Ja, geh, aber bitte schau dich nicht um."

Nickend drehte sich Ved um und ging in Richtung Bahnhof am Strand entlang. Cloe stand da und blickte ihm nach. Er hatte Wort gehalten und sich nicht umgedreht, denn auch er hätte es nicht ertragen können sie so dastehen zu sehen. Nach ca. fünfzig Metern, es kam ihm vor wie fünfhundert Meilen, hörte er wie Cloe ihm nachrief: „Auf Wiedersehen." Er zögerte einen Moment, dann schrie er zurück: „Auf Wiedersehen, Cloe." Natürlich ohne zurückzublickend.

Als Cloe das hörte, führ ein Anflug eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht und sie sah Ved noch lange nach, wie seine Silhouette neben der untergehenden Sonne immer kleiner wurde.

* * *

lyrics belong to No Doubt

lyrics belong to The 911


	60. I’m At Your Feet The Reason Is You

_I'm At Your Feet / The Reason Is You_

Zu Hause angekommen konnte Cloe ihre Tränen jedoch nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie schloss die Tür auf und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Vor Wut und Trauer hämmerte sie mit ihren Händen gegen den Holzbelag. Sie hätte Ved aufhalten können. Sie hätte sich an ihn klammern können, sich vor ihn knien, ihn anflehen können nicht zu gehen. Doch wahrscheinlich wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen. Ein Wort von ihr und er wäre geblieben. Aber dafür war sie zu stolz gewesen. Das waren sie beide.

Jetzt hockte sie einsam da und fühlte sich schrecklich leer und verloren. Sie wollte gerade ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose ziehen, da bemerkte sie, dass noch etwas anderes in der Tasche war. Es entpuppte sich als ein Brief von Ved, den er irgendwie dort hineingeschmuggelt haben musste. Sofort begann sie zu lesen.

„Liebe Cloe,

danke, dass du mich hast gehen lasse. Es gibt noch so viel, was ich dir hätte sagen wollen, darum hab ich versucht es für dich aufzuschreiben. Ich hab so viele Dinge getan und gesagt, die ich heute bereue. Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch der Fehler macht. Darum muss ich dir sagen, bevor ich gehe, dass du der beste Grund bist mich zu ändern. Ich hab dich so oft verletzt und ich werde immer damit leben müssen, doch ich werde mich ändern. Versprochen.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

In Liebe,

Ved

Cloe presste den Brief an ihr Herz. Jetzt fühlte sie sich schon nicht mehr ganz so alleine. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass er gegangen war. Australien war ja schließlich nicht aus der Welt.

Dennoch ihre Zukunft lag hier. Sie würde weiterleben und sich auf das freuen, was das Schicksal für sie bereithielt. Ved und sie waren eben nicht Brad Pitt und Julia Roberts. Das war kein Film mit Happy End, das war ihr Leben. Sie und Ved würden immer irgendwo zwischen Hass und Liebe sein, das war ein Ort an dem sie sich immer begegnen konnten.

_The End_

* * *

lyrics belong to Hoobastank

_so, leute das wars, vielen dank an meine lieben leserlie. hab euch alle lieb!_


End file.
